No Sunlight
by twilightbystarlight
Summary: Bella gets into an accident and needs to be changed. Trouble is, she's forgotten the last 12 years of her life. Takes place after Eclipse. BxE
1. No Sunlight

**Chapter 1- No Sunlight**

I awoke without the cool arms of my fiancé, Edward, around my blanketed form. I remembered almost instantly that he would be hunting today, while I would be stuck with-

"Bella! Wake up already!" Great. The pixie herself stood inches from my face. Though Alice was the sister I never had, I still did not understand her obsession with planning my wedding. Well, I did not really want to plan my wedding and it made her happy, but still. Whenever Edward was away, I had to flip through pages of wedding ideas, including which cake I would like best, considering I would be the only one able to taste test. It was my own personal form of torture. No Edward, lots of shopping, and monotonous tasks.

"I need to run back to the house, can you drive yourself there in fifteen minutes?" Alice questioned.

I thought it over. I mean, I could drive myself over in my truck after I get ready, or be forced by Alice into her Porsche then disobey speeding laws…

"Fine, Alice. I'll drive there" I sighed as Alice flashed an inhumanely brilliant smile before disappearing from my sight. I groaned as I marched over to the bathroom to shower, and began getting ready. I simply pulled random pieces of clothing over myself and tied back my wet hair into a messy ponytail.

I opened up the squeaking door to my truck, put the key into the ignition, and drove out of our driveway. I turned on the windshield wipers with a groan. Of course it would be raining. Its Forks!

I drove down the all to familiar path to my future family's house, beginning to speed a little. I mean, Alice would have a fit if I was late, and I only had 90 seconds to spare before she'd come…seek me out. I shuddered at the thought and pushed my foot harder onto the accelerator.

"Jeez" I grumbled out loud. I was beginning to squint to be able to make out the lines of the road, while my wheels slipped along the curves as they were built to do. The green, mossy trees began to seem menacing, as the rain pounded on the hood of my truck, making an empty, echoing clank with every drop.

I suddenly realized that there was a car close behind me; I was barely able to make out the headlights. This made me reach up to reposition my mirror, so I may be able to see the car better. As I gazed up to the stubborn piece of plastic that refused to swivel to my liking, a loud horn sounded.

Startled, I looked up and saw two more headlights. These, however, were coming right towards me. When I slammed on the brakes, several things happened. First, The car behind me did not see me stop and continued forward at a dangerous speed. Second, The car in front of me was not a car, but a rather large truck. And third, I might die here.

**AN:** So, this is my first story! Hope you enjoy it; I plan on updating pretty frequently.

Please please please review! I want to know if you like this story, if you hate it, if you want to murder it then burn the remains then throw those ashes into space...

Also, I don't own Twilight! Gasp! This applies for the rest of this story...just FYI.

That's it- just keep reading- I have lots of twists and turns planned that are guaranteed to keep you laughing, crying, frightened, among other ideas...

Oh, and review. I honestly will delete this story, or not update, until I get reviews. I hate to be that way, but I NEED FEEDBACK! PLEASE!!!!!


	2. Help Me

**Help Me**

A crash sounded through the forest. I was immediately catapulted into the black, unaware of my surroundings.

I did not know what was happening. I remember hearing sirens, smelling the uncomfortable odor of rust that was probably from my own blood.

My thoughts drifted to the only person I could focus on at a time like this. Edward.

I imagined his piercing topaz eyes, his soft bronze hair, his wonderfully crooked smile. But I was awakened from this image, though I was still in the blackness of my mind.

"Bella! Please stay with me!" An angel that could only be Edward cried. I wanted to obey, but the darkness was too inviting.

"She can't hear you." A calm voice responded with a slight accent. Carlisle.

"Alice! Why didn't you see this!" Edward sobbed. There was a long silence that followed, leaving me alone in my dark cave.

I tried to think of that image of Edward again. I pictured the white planes of his cheekbones, the concern that would be etched in his eyes at this point. I simply admired the image in my mind.

The more I examined the perfection of my angel, the less I could remember. It was as if I could imagine the hair's texture perfectly, but then my studies of last year became foggier.

I pictured Alice, Esme, and Carlisle in my head, hoping I could picture them without this odd lapse in memory. As I imagined the hyper personality of Alice, I could not place where I've been for the past few years. It was if I had been in the darkness since Phoenix. Ah, Phoenix. I've always loved the sun.

The sun. There was something about it that I wasn't supposed to understand. That my family couldn't go into it? No, that wasn't right. I was a person, and had lived in the sun my whole life.

"Bella! Please come back!" A voice woke me up from my thoughts, though I was still in the black. I should know this voice; it was as if I had known it for my whole life. It sounded too perfect in tone to be real; surely this was the voice of my guardian angel. That would explain the sadness in the tone.

Why couldn't I recognize this voice! I still had the image of a nameless angel in my mind, my only company in the darkness. The angel's bronze hair illuminated the darkness, though I could not make out anything other than black.

"She's losing too much blood. I think she's going into a coma; she's been unresponsive for too long now" a voice calmly said. I didn't know what they were saying, I could only remember my name at this point, the image of an angel, and my mother, Renee.

Renee! She'd be upset! Why is she not here with me?

"She's not going to make it!"

"Do it now!"

These shouts frightened me while I sat in my darkness. What were they talking about? Changing?

Then fire brightened my dark atmosphere. The black fog transformed into a red rage. Pain accompanied the red, as my previously numb body trembled with fire shooting through my veins.

Renee! Save me from this fire! I wanted to scream. I wanted to shout for anything familiar, but mostly my mom. I could shout for Charlie, my dad, but I haven't seen him in years. I only saw him when he came to Phoenix to visit me.

Then there was the angel. Though I couldn't place a name with the face, I felt safe. As if he would help me overcome the fire that dominated my life.

Would I die right now? Is this hell? Where am I? Why me?

These thoughts shot through my head while the redness controlled my vision.

I was afraid.

Comforting words were whispered to me for what seemed like an eternity. Telling me everything would be all right, I had to stay strong, but most of all, apologies were spoken.

I could feel my body being moved, the soft rumbling of an engine invaded my hearing. Was I in a car?

Soft murmurs were spoken, each of them spoken by a heavenly voice.

Suddenly, the pain began to fade. This was good, I thought. I can make it through this.

As the pain subsided, I could hear more. The murmurs began to form words.

"…Alaska. I mean…"

"…hope its fine. Will…"

"…so sorry. Poor Edward…"

Wait. Who is Edward? I didn't recognize any of these voices.

Soon enough the pain faded into nothingness, so I opened my eyes.


	3. Beautiful Stranger

**Beautiful Stranger**

When I opened my eyes, I was afraid.

Everything was brilliant! The colors were pure, the shapes more defined. Everything was so…unfamiliar.

I looked around even closer. I was in a…car? Why was I in a car? Sitting next to me was a small girl, definitely older than myself. She could have been a model.

On my other side was…the angel? He was my only friend in the darkness. But I thought he was imagined?

He saw me looking at him almost immediately. A gasp escaped his lips.

"Bella" he breathed.

"How do you know my name?" I asked. I had never seen this angel before, except in my mind, but that doesn't count.

Confusion passed through his amber eyes. "Bella, I'm Edward."

Now it was my turn to be confused. "I have never met you. Renee tells me not to talk to strangers."

That being said, I turned away from him and stared forward to the stretch of road that we drove on. I looked at the dashboard of the car. It looked nice; it was probably a very expensive car. I had never been in a car this nice.

I could still feel the gaze of the angel…Edward. I turned back to him. "What do you want?"

Edward looked uncertain. Like he wanted another cookie, but didn't know how to ask for it. "You don't remember me?"

I shook my head. Instantly Edward shouted.

"Carlisle! Pull the car over! NOW!"

The car swerved to a stop on the side of the empty road. Everyone got out of the car and stood in the snow. Where were we? Phoenix doesn't snow!

The driver, I think his name was Carlisle, rushed to my side.

"Bella, what do you remember?" He asked in a calm manner.

I looked at him like he was crazy. "I live in Phoenix. Renee's my mom. I go to Phoenix Elementary School. My best friend is Claire. I don't have any pets. I, um, I have a dad. But he lives in Forks, which Renee told me is all the way in Washington."

Everyone looked at me in shock.

"Grade school?" The small girl who sat next to me asked. I nodded proudly.

Carlisle was the next to ask a question. "Bella, how old are you?"

I held up six fingers. Edward turned away, all bent over like he just found out his dog died. That's what Claire did when her cat died. She got all sad like that.

"Carlisle, what's wrong!" Edward asked.

Carlisle stood there like a doctor, looking at my head closely.

"I think…now I'm not sure, but perhaps her head was hit so badly in the accident that her memories…" Carlisle got really quiet. The only noise was the moans of Edward, as he stood all bent down in the snow.

Wait…an accident? "What happened to me?" I asked.

Carlisle looked to the girl. The girl nodded her head sadly.

"Bella, you were in a car crash. You were…in a car that was hit. You forgot everything within the last 12 years when the crash happened."

12 years? "What?" I asked.

"Bella, you may have noticed that you seem taller?"

I nodded, unsure of where he was going with this.

"You are eighteen years old. You don't live with Renee anymore. You're also a…ah how should I put this. Um, have you ever heard of vampires?"

I nodded again.

"Bella, you were changed into a vampire. We are all vampires. We are good vampires, though. We drink animal blood, not human blood. We can't go out in the sun, and we are stronger and faster than humans."

I stared at Carlisle in shock.

"Is this why everything looks clearer?" I asked, unsure of what the answer would be.

Carlisle looked at me again, "Yes. We also can hear and see things better than people. Some vampires also have extra 'powers' I guess you could say. Edward here can read minds, except for yours. Alice can see the future based on decisions people make."

The small girl raised her hand and waved at me. So that was Alice…

Edward had been standing up straight by this time. He cleared his throat. "Bella, we are actually going to Alaska, so we can be away from people to get you used to being a vampire."

I nodded shyly, and got back in the car because everyone else had gotten into the car by now. Edward buckled my seat belt for me before sitting down and buckling his own.

I turned towards him. "Hey Edward?"

He smiled down at me. "Yes?"

I smiled back. His face was so pretty when he smiled! "Can I sleep on your shoulder?"

Edward stopped smiling almost immediately. "Bella," he said in a lower voice. "I'm sorry but vampires can't sleep."

I looked down at my hands, which rested on my lap. "Okay."

Alice, who was sitting in the front seat now, smiled sadly at me. "Its alright, Bella. We are almost there. Just a few minutes away!"

I sighed and looked out the window. The grey clouds and snow gave the outside environment a very gloomy tone. I silently started to count in my head to 180, because we learned in math that there are 180 seconds in three minutes. I counted loud enough in my head so I could keep track. I wanted someone to hear me count so they would know how smart I am.

_13, 14, 15…_

Edward gasped next to me. "Bella?"

I looked over at him, keeping the numbers in my head still. _19, 20, 21…_

"I can hear your thoughts, Bella!" Edward said, smiling suddenly.

_26, 27, 28…_

Alice looked at Edward from the front seat, then turned towards me. "Bella?" She asked.

_34, 35, 36…_ "Yes?" I said.

"Bella, what were you thinking?" She questioned.

_45, 46, 47…_

"I wanted to count to 180 so I could know how long it took to get there. But I didn't want to count out loud in case I messed up my numbers. I wanted someone to be able to hear me, though, so they could help me keep track and see that I was smart." I explained.

_Wait, what number was I on?_

Edward leaned down to my ear and whispered, "54"

_Thank you_, I thought, as I smiled at him. _54, 55, 56…_

Edward chuckled and looked back at Alice. It looked like they were talking, but nothing was said.

Edward looked back down at me and smiled. "Perceptive" He said. But I don't think he was talking to me.

Suddenly, Carlisle pulled the car into a driveway. All of us in the car, Alice, Carlisle, Edward, and me, got out of the car and walked towards a really big house.

"Wow" I whispered. The house was very pretty; it was much prettier than my old house in Phoenix.

Carlisle opened the door and walked inside. Alice told us that we should stay outside for a little bit.

About a minute later, Alice grabbed my hand and lead my inside the giant house. The inside was even prettier than the outside of the house.

As soon as we were inside, I saw four beautiful people looking at me. I looked down at my feet shyly.

"Bella," Carlisle said. "This is my family. Our family." He corrected.

A woman who looked a little older than Carlisle who was very pretty took a step towards me. She pulled me into a hug, which I really needed. "I'm Esme."

A man with blonde hair walked towards Alice. "I'm Jasper," He said, before giving Alice a hug.

A girl with blonde hair gave me a hug. "I'm Rosalie" she said.

For some reason, the rest of the vampires looked at her strangely. I didn't understand why, so I didn't pay too much attention to it.

The last man with huge muscles pulled me into a giant hug, lifting me off of the ground in the process. "I'm Emmett."

I noticed that all of them had gold eyes. Did this mean that they all drank animals?

Edward, who stood next to me, gave me a small nod and a smile.

Everyone was smiling, looking like the perfect family. I wish they could accept me as a part of their family someday.

As soon as I thought that, Edward leaned down and gave me a hug.

Maybe they would let me be a part of their family.

Edward smiled down at me and carried me to a couch where everyone else was now standing and talking.

**AN:** Review, please! Oh, and I changed Bella's age to 6; I felt that a six year old would handle vampires and such better than a preschooler...


	4. I Don't Know Why

**I Don't Know Why**

Edward led me to the living room to sit on a couch. Frankly, I thought it looked unbelievably fluffy. I threw myself onto the couch with a bounce, earning several chuckles from the rest of the family, whose last name I learned was Cullen.

"So, Bella. Would you like to stay with us and follow our diet?" Alice asked while sitting next to me.

Well, I didn't exactly know anywhere else I could go, and I didn't know much about my new life, so I agreed.

Edward immediately smiled while Emmett picked me up into his arms.

"Aw, squirt!" He said, his large frame shaking with his booming voice. "We are gonna have so much fun today!"

He smiled at me while he began to run away with me in his arms, so I smiled back, eager to know what we would do.

Edward appeared at my side, chuckling at my shock at his quickness. "We are going to take you hunting. You must be starving."

Come to think of it, my throat _was_ beginning to ache. Did this mean I was…thirsty?

My throat, now that I had labeled the feeling with what it meant, ached more, constricting and scratching uncomfortably.

Edward began to notice my pain and grabbed me from Emmett's massive arms and sped through the snow-covered forest. He leapt over logs and streams; he seemed to know this forest very well.

The scenery that passed our racing figures was breathtaking. Well, it would have been if I needed to breath. Wait- I didn't, _did I?_

Edward shook his head, still amused at my naivety. He suddenly looked pained. _Was it…my fault?_

Edward sighed and shook his head no. "I'm sorry, Bella. I just haven't gotten used to your accident yet."

I made my mouth into an 'O' and looked back to the trees. All too soon, Edward placed me on the forest ground. This confused me. I felt safer, somehow, in Edward's arms. Huh.

Edward looked back at me confused, but that emotion passed quickly with a smile.

I, however, was still confused. What was with this sudden change of attitu-

"BELLA!" A voice boomed from right behind me as a pair of large arms grabbed my shoulders.

I screamed and turned around to face…Emmett? Wait, _what?_

I turned to look at Edward, who was laughing to himself. I looked back to Emmett, suddenly very, very angry.

"HOW COULD YOU SNEAK UP ON MY LIKE THAT? YOU MEANIE!" I screamed at his shocked face. This only made Edward laugh harder.

Suddenly, Alice rushed to the scene. She also began to laugh, probably because she had seen this in the future?

Edward's laughter quieted, and he nodded to me.

Alice also stopped laughing and took my hand. She pulled me along behind a large stone. "Okay Bella, let's check out your strength."

I stood next to the large rock unsure of what to do. I circled the large boulder, before poking it with my pinkie finger. A large dent appeared under my pinkie, making me scream.

Edward was restraining his laughs, but Emmett and Alice were having more trouble. They were actually rolling in the snow laughing. I growled, then squealed. Did that sound come from me?

This got Edward to join them in the snow. Why was this so funny? They were a bunch of…of…_doodoo heads_! This just made Edward laugh harder.

I growled in frustration and punched the boulder in anger. Immediately, it shattered into a thousand small pieces.

The loud boom of my punch stopped Edward, Alice, and Emmett's laughter. Huh.

Edward rushed to my side and apologized, shortly followed by Alice and Emmett. Edward led me away from the dust and shards of boulder.

"Bella, let's hunt. You behavior may startle you. This is why we got you to test your strength. So that you could get used to your actions." He paused, so I nodded my head, signaling I understood.

"This is going to be different than everything you've ever done. Different than your first day at preschool, learning to ride a bike, or learning to read," he continued, while I smiled at the memories that began to grow fainter.

"I want you to follow your instincts alright? I want you to simply go with your gut." That part I understood. I had no idea what in-stinks were. But my doctors always told me I had a lot of guts when I would get a shot or get my stitches out.

Edward chuckled and motioned for me to walk around.

So I started to walk. I looked at the flowers, the trees, the-

A scent came into my nose. It smelled delicious. Kinda like fresh cookies, or the roses in Renee's garden. I crouched as soon as I smelt it, preparing what to do next.

I could barely see Edward, Alice, and Emmett standing a few yards away. The only thing I could really see was me, choosing how to get to that smell.

I sprinted away from the area where we stood. I had to get that scent; I had to! I jumped long distances and plowed over rocks, not caring what was in my path.

Soon, I saw a mountain lion across a clearing. I sneaked around the clearing, trying to get as close to the helpless animal while staying hidden. Once I was close enough, I ran to the mountain lion.

I don't remember what happened. I don't know how I killed it, how I bit it, or anything. The first thing I noticed was the warm liquid running down my throat- much more delicious than Renee's hot chocolate. I lapped up the blood on the snowy rocks to get every last drop.

Shocked at what I was doing, I stood up and backed away. Two arms cradled me close as I sobbed into their chest. How could I have been so mean to that animal?

Edward whispered into my ear as he held me close. "Shhhh, Bella. It's fine. Let's go home."

He ran me home while I continued to cry tearless sobs.

* * *

Soon we were at the house again. Edward let go of me, while Esme and Rosalie took me upstairs.

They led me into a room filled with books like Dr. Seuss, and also big books that looked hard to read. A big, fluffy purple couch sat in the middle of the room. Esme and Rosalie opened a door to the right of the couch, which lead to a bathroom.

Rosalie turned on the water or a large bathtub, while Esme put towels, bubble bath, and washcloths next to the big tub.

I continued to cry.

Eventually, Rosalie and Esme left me alone in the bathroom. I looked in a mirror, shocked at my reflection.

I was covered in blood, that part was obvious. I also had a twig in my hair, with dirt and snow on my clothes.

I took a washcloth and washed away the dirt, blood, and snow. When I leaned over to the sink to ring out the washcloth, my hands ripped the cloth in two.

This only made me sob more. I was a monster!

I looked back into my reflection. My eyes were sad, but…_red_? This made me look evil. I wished my eyes would turn gold like the Cullens'.

My face was…much older than I was used to. My hair was long and made waves down to the middle of my back. This was new. I was used to my short, curly hair with bangs that Renee loved to style with bows.

I didn't know my reflection at all. This caused more sobs to escape my unfamiliar mouth. I was afraid.

I pulled off my clothes, including my…bra? Renee wore these, I think. I tossed the items into a corner and lowered myself into the tub.

I poured bubble bath into the bathtub and laughed at the mounds of bubbles surrounding me. Renee would never let me have bubble bath because I always used too much.

The bubbles continued to rise as I played with them. I made myself a beard of bubbles, a bubble fort, and I made myself a white wig like the old presidents.

I heard laughter from downstairs, but I shrugged it off and continued to play in the tub. The water began to rise too much, so I stopped the water and began to drain the tub. When the bubbles popped and fizzed away, I could plainly see my body under the soapy water.

I sighed. Why was this happening to me? I want my old life back! I don't want to be old-Bella! I want to know what is happening to me!

Alice rushed into the bathroom and threw towels onto my wet body. She gave me clothes to change into and comforted me.

"It'll get better, Bella. I promise!" She smiled at me, causing me to smile back, though my smile was not near as pretty as hers.

She left me in my room while I looked closely at what was in my room. I pulled the clothes on and walked to the couch. I sat down and held one of the large pillows close to my chest.

* * *

When I looked up, I saw a CD player in a corner. Interested, I got up and looked at the player. It seemed to have a CD already in it, so I pressed play.

A haunting melody filled the air. Renee had never played this piece, and I had never heard of it from anywhere else, so I continued to listen.

Though I couldn't name the piece, or name the composer, the tune sounded...familiar. I found myself humming along, like I had heard this song since I was born.

The song sounded like it was made for me. I lied back down on the couch, resting my head on a pillow and closed my eyes.

I continued to sing the melody the whole time.

For some reason, I felt like someone was watching me. I opened up one eye to see Edward standing in my doorway.

D_o you know this song?_ I asked in my mind, knowing he would hear me.

He nodded and sat next to me on the couch. I moved my feet over to give him some more room.

"I wrote that song," he said softly. I sat up and looked at him.

"You play really well!" I said. He smiled a crooked smile at me.

"Did you know this song?" He asked, his topaz eyes burning into my red, monster eyes.

I shook my head no, but I still felt as though I knew the song from somewhere. I couldn't say where, or when, _but I knew it!_

Edward looked at my face shocked.

"Why did you ask, Edward?" I asked. He sighed and looked out the window.

"I wrote it for…someone I knew. You just sounded like the person, I guess."

I looked at him sadly. I hoped he would find this person. It seemed like he missed them a lot. Closed my eyes and laid my head on the back of the couch, letting the song bring me into a state of relaxation. I felt the couch shift when Edward got up and walked out of the room, but I didn't say anything.

I think he was giving me some time to reflect. Because after today, anyone would need to relax.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN:** So, yeah! That's chapter 4 for you guys! Tried to add some fluff; because a lot angsty scenes take place in the beginning, I thought y'all could use a pick me up.

Hey! I told you I would update very frequently! And another plus- the chapters are getting longer!

It would totally make my day if you reviewed. Honestly, if no one reviews, I might have to discontinue this story, because no reviews means (to me) that no one likes this story.

Please please please review!

Also, I don't own Twilight (yeah, bummer, I know)

Nor do I own a pony. It'd be cool, though.

Please Review!


	5. Time Stands Still

**Time Stands Still**

I got up from the couch and looked outside the window. Huh. It was dark outside. I saw the clouds break apart, showing the hundreds of stars on an Alaskan night.

A shooting star crossed the sky and I made a wish. _I wish I could remember everything._

I sighed. It would never work. Vampires seemed to be the only magical things in the real world.

I walked down the staircase, looking at the pictures on the wall. One picture had all of the Cullens smiling in clothes that seemed really old. The picture looked kinda old, too.

Another picture had Esme and Carlisle smiling and looking into each other's eyes. I sighed. Renee had always been looking for a guy to look at her like that.

The next picture contained Alice and Jasper. They were two people who looked like complete opposites, but who seemed to complete each other. They looked so happy.

Rosalie and Emmett were in the next picture. They were hugging each other and also looked really happy.

The next picture, however, was blank. I questioned it for a second, and then moved down the stairs to the next picture. It had all of the Cullens in it, but it also had…me?

I looked closer at the picture, and sure enough, I was standing next to Edward and Alice, dressed in an ugly robe with a weird looking hat on. I was holding… a piece of paper?

That was weird. I don't remember getting a paper that was all rolled up and looked official.

I shrugged to myself and walked down the stairs all the way. I turned a corner and saw all of the Cullens at a long table.

They were all sitting down, and there was another chair in-between Esme and Edward, so I sat down in it. Esme looked at me and patted my hand reassuringly.

Carlisle cleared his throat. "Bella, we were all talking about what you guys would do today. I have to work at the hospital today, so I need to get going."

We all said goodbye as he walked out the door, leaving an empty chair. Alice opened her mouth to say something, but Edward silenced her with a glare.

"Alice, she's been a vampire for a day. She can't go shopping. Online shopping, either," He added.

Alice groaned and got out of her chair. She grabbed Jasper's hand and led him upstairs.

Esme got up also. "I'm sorry, but because of the snow storm yesterday, and because Alice said it will be sunny tomorrow, I need to uncover my plants. I'll be outside if you need me."

We waved at her while she got her gardening equipment from a cabinet next to the door.

Rosalie looked at me, kind of how Renee looks at me. I think Rosalie would make a great Mommy. "Do you know how to read?" She asked.

I nodded proudly. Emmett chuckled at my reaction.

Edward got up from his chair. "How about you read to us, Bella? We'd love to listen."

Emmett nodded and picked me up from my chair. He practically pushed me up the stairs!

When we got to my room, I rushed over to the bookcase. There were a lot of books here! I recognized some of them, like Hop on Pop or Goodnight Moon. There were some that I couldn't even read the titles of. Like Pride and Predgdus…?

Edward chuckled and sat on the couch, shortly followed by Rosalie and Emmett. I pulled out Hop on Pop, because that on was my favorite.

I read to them about Pop, Mr. Brown, and other people in the rhymes. I only stumbled on a couple of words, which was better than I had done in class.

When I finished, they all clapped for me. I was really proud of my reading. Edward smiled. "What do you want to do now, Bella?"

I thought for a minute, before Emmett shouted "VIDEO GAMES!"

Rosalie groaned and walked out of the room, while Jasper ran into the room. "Yes!" He screamed.

Edward laughed and led me up another flight of stairs, into a room with a giant TV and no windows.

In front of the TV was a bunch of wires and boxes. I was really confused, so I decided to sit on one of the couches and wait for the guys to tell me what was going on. Alice appeared in the room and sat next to me on the couch.

While Jasper turned the TV on, Emmett sorted the wires, while Edward sat next to me on the couch. Alice started to braid my hair.

Emmett handed me a weird-plastic thing attached to a wire. I was about to ask what it was when Alice laughed.

"It's a controller, Bella. I guess you don't play much Nintendo, do you?" She laughed. I giggled and shook my head no.

I followed Emmett's example and put the wire around my wrist. It was kind of like a bracelet.

Edward had his controller on, also, and showed me what the controller was for.

"Bella, this is a Wii remote. You don't need to press any buttons, you just need to move it around in the air, okay?" He asked, twisting his hand around to show me how to move it.

I nodded and the game started. We were playing…tennis? I would lift up my arm then put it back down to serve, then everyone else would move their arms around to hit the ball.

Emmett and Jasper were on a team, while Edward and I were on a team. Alice was cheering for our team.

"Go Bella! You can do it! Teach Emmett a lesson!" She screamed.

"Dammit, Alice! You're my wife! Don't you love me? Cheer for me!" Jasper whined as he hit another ball into the net.

Alice snickered and looked to Jasper with an evil smile on her face. "Honey, you already know I only cheer for the winning team!"

Jasper growled and threw the remote on the ground. I began to feel annoyed for some reason…

Edward leaned over to my ear while guiding my hand to hit the tennis ball and whispered, "Jasper's power is to control emotions."

I nodded and looked at Jasper, who was now tickling Alice.

I was feeling really annoyed now and I just wanted this feeling to stop.

As soon as I thought that, everything stopped. Jasper was frozen, as well as Alice. I looked on my other side at Edward who was looking down at me in confusion.

"Bella, what did you do?" He asked, suddenly concerned.

I didn't know what I did. I thought back to what happened… I only wanted the feeling to stop.

Edward picked me up and put me standing on the couch, while he stood on the floor.

"Bella, you wanted it to stop?" He asked.

I nodded, suddenly unsure of my answer.

I looked at Emmett, who was frozen in an action pose. He was leaning forward to hit the tennis ball. I looked back to Edward, who now looked like he was deep in thought.

"Bella, I want for you to want everything to continue. Alright?" He asked.

I nodded and closed my eyes. I squeezed them tighter as I wished for everything to continue.

When I opened my eyes, Emmett fell forward while trying to reach the ball, Alice laughed as Jasper tickled her, and Edward looked at me in awe.

"Did you guys feel any of that?" He asked loudly, to get their attention.

Alice, Jasper, and Emmett rushed to his side and shook their heads. Edward looked at them like they were crazy.

"Seriously? You didn't feel like anything was wrong?" He questioned.

Everyone shook his or her heads again.

Edward looked at me worriedly then looked at Alice.

"Call Carlisle. NOW."

I looked at Edward in confusion. "Why are you calling Carlisle?"

Edward looked at me like I was crazy. "Because, Bella, Carlisle is the oldest of us and has the most experience with out of the norm vampire traits."

I nodded my head, "Yes. I know that, but haven't you been with Carlisle for over eighty years? Can't you try to figure it out?"

Edward nodded his head but then looked at Alice strangely. "She what?"

Alice sighed and walked closer to me. "No one told Bella about your age, Edward."

Edward gasped and looked at me. "Bella, how…how did you know that?"

I shrugged and looked at Emmett, who was beyond confused over the whole situation.

Jasper rushed to Alice's side. He sent waves of calmness, to put Edward and Alice at ease, because they still looked at me in awe. "Bella," Jasper stated. "Please tell us how you knew Edward's age."

I looked down at my thumbs, then back at Jasper with newfound confidence. "I don't know. I just knew."

I peered at everyone's reaction; everyone was looking at me in disbelief. Great. Just when I couldn't get any weirder, this happens.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN: Woohoo! Another chapter done! I have several chapters finished; when I have an idea, I need to type it ASAP (or else I forget it). Luckily I type very very fast, so I can just crank out the chapters for y'all's enjoyment. Lucky you!**

**Um, another side note; Every chapter's name is a song title, which at the end of this story (which WILL be completed if I get reviews O.O) will create a playlist. Very spiffy, I know.**

**Oh, and to keep the story moving, I added 2 clues to Bella's past for her to reflect on, new drama, etc. **

**I am upset, however, from the number of reviews. Very pathetic. So, I won't post chapters until I get a certain number of reviews. Let's make this chapter's number 5 (to start nice and easy, then work our way up)**

**Thank you for reading! You guys are amazing!**


	6. Unwell

**AN: OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH! I AM SO EXCITED I AM LITERALLY SQUEALING OVER MY KEYBOARD! (Cuz I'm that mature.)**

**I GOT 2 REVIEWS! :D Not the five we discussed, but hey! I'll take it! I am so excited people are actually reading this, and you seem to like it! Enough to come back for more!**

**Just a few stats I'm am more proud of than a macaroni picture stuck to the refrigerator:**

**270+hits,****from 10 different countries from 5 continents! How friggen cool is that?**

**And, of course, my reviewers! I am seriously on my knees thanking you! Y'all are so nice!**

**Tuzki Bunny****-**** You actually like my story! I'm so honored! You rock, and this chapter is for you because you actually wanted another chapter (honestly, I have several already on my computer, given they are somewhat short (750-3000 words) but hey! I'll load more when I get more reviews)**

**Nessie0304****-**** Thank you so much! That is the nicest thing to say ever! I actually thought of the plot driving home from tennis like 3 days ago, then I wrote and let the story develop itself. This chapter is also for you!**

******Sorry this chapter is shortish, but its kind of essential to understand the characters a little better; I really couldn't stretch this chapter any more without losing the idea I wanted.**  


**Keep reading, and remember (the trite, yet hated, but true all the same, words of fanfic authors): Reviews=more chapters! **

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Unwell**

When everyone finally came back to their senses, Edward took a deep breath. "So, I guess I could try to guess what happened with Bella."

Alice, Jasper, and Emmett looked at Edward funny. They seemed to ask the same question, what happened?

Edward, reading their thoughts, smiled. "Perceptive again, Bella. Anyways, Bella stopped time. I was with her when time stopped, but each of you was frozen."

The whole room gasped, excluding Edward and me. Esme came into the room, her pants slightly muddy, but only worried for her family. "Edward, why do you say that."

Edward paused, looking me in the eye, then back to his mother figure. "Bella thought that she wanted a break from everything, like she wanted time to stop." He paused, catching my gaze. I nodded, telling him that was right. "I was holding her arm, teaching her the game, but suddenly everything was…frozen. Except for us."

Esme gasped, pulling me into a hug. "I'm so sorry, Bella. That must have been awful for you."

I shook my head and caught her comforting gaze. "I don't think so…it seemed kinda natural. Like breathing. Or wishing. I wanted it, and it happened…" If only I could get my memory back from a wish.

Edward looked at me sadly, offering me a smile. "That's alright Bella. It'll get better. But I think…I can't be sure, of course, but I'd bet that this is Bella's power. Her mind is…stuck in time, for a lack of better phrasing, so…maybe that has to do with her power?"

I nodded, understanding most of what he said. So, this was my power? I, Bella, plain young Bella, was special? Huh.

This was new news. I wanted a moment alone to think this over. I shut my eyes and wished for time to stop again. After a second, I opened one eye to see if it worked.

I saw Edward and Alice first...and they were…frozen? It worked? Cool. I got off of the couch and looked at my new family. Emmett had a funny face; his eyebrows came down in confusion, while his mouth was all scrunched up.

Jasper hovered around Alice, somewhat protectively, while Esme stood to the side with an expression Renee used to give me. Caring? No, that wasn't it. Was it…understanding? No…

Edward looked to where I was sitting before I stopped time with shock on his face. Like he had known what was coming?

I took a deep breath and ran down to my room, turning on the CD player and sitting on my couch.

This was so strange! I'm…not how old I thought I was. I'm a monster. And a special monster, like a freak. I don't remember who these people are, but I feel like I should.

I even saw a picture where I was with them while I was human: a living, breathing human, among vampires.

The song that echoed through my room calmed me to a point. The melody was very familiar, again. Though I didn't listen to this song last time, it had the same sound as the other song did. Like the same person wrote it.

I hummed along to the melody in perfect time, my voice much softer and mature than I was used to.

I unthinkingly wished that I could find out what would happen to me next, and immediately heard the gasps of five vampires.

"Bella?"

"Did she leave us, Alice?"

"No, did she…stop time?"

All too soon, I saw Alice standing in the doorway of my room. I waved her into my room, and she carefully walked towards me.

"Bella, why did you run? Was it something we did?" She asked, clearly concerned for me.

I sighed. "No, I'm sorry. I just…I just couldn't take all this information in. I'm confused about who I really am; I can feel myself missing what should be happening right now. I, I'm a monster. I'm a freak among you perfect people. I couldn't take it."

Alice opened her mouth to say something, and then closed it. Edward ran through the door, kneeling next to the couch where I lay.

"Bella, don't you ever say or think that. You aren't a monster. You are definitely not a freak. You just have a power, that's all. And I…" Alice silenced him with a subtle shake of her head.

Edward sighed. "I just don't want you to say that." Alice looked at him in approval than grabbed my hand, pulling me off of the couch.

"C'mon, Bella. Let's do something." She asked, suddenly excited.

I wondered what games she would have us play next. Hopefully it would be a game I actually knew how to play.

Alice jumped up and down, while Edward laughed at her. Alice glared at him while still jumping, "Oh Bella! That's a great game!"

I looked at her, unsure of what I said, or did for that matter. Edward smirked at me and whispered, "You'll get used to it."

And I really hoped I would.


	7. Guilty Pleasures

**AN: First off, y'all are awesome. Like, I want to hug you all, even those who live thousands of miles away, awesome.**

**I HAVE FANS! I AM SO FRIGGEN HAPPY!**

**Stats: (guesstimations based off of the last time I checked)**

**321 Hits...from 11 countries (Can't get over that fact. That is amazing!)**

**Reviewers:**

**Twilight-fan-14- Thank you! Given I was extremely bored with nothing to do (cuz it's a weekday, and all that) I decided to post another. **

**Nessie0304-Thank you so much for the question! I love questions more than reviews, but they kinda fall hand in hand, so ...yeah. Edward can read Bella's thoughts in this story. However, it isn't because she 'wished' for him to hear her. Wanna know how you can tell? In the beginning of chapter 5, she wishes that she could remember everything. If her power was wishing, that would have come true immediately, as all of her other 'wishes' have. When Bella was counting in the car, she (without realizing it) lifted the shield of her mind, allowing Edward to hear her thoughts. The shield is easier to lift, due to her cranial damage in the accident that scarred her mind, something unfixable by being turned into a vampire. Sorry wishing isn't her power, she's not the 'Almighty Bella' in this fanfic, she just has the shield (from before the accident) and time stopping abilities (from her current state of mind). Does that make it easier to understand?**

**Tuzki Bunny- Haha thank you so much! I hope this one lived up to your expectations as well!**

**FullDizz- I have fans? People are addicted to my story! AWESOME! Thank you so much, to you and your friend.**

**I am so happy with the reviews; keep'em coming for more chapters! (That are posted extremely fast, like if cheetahs could type, that's how fast I post them. As long as I get reviews ;)**

**Also: I posted another story today based on a plot I found kind of interesting. It's one of those Bella and Edward meet in the past deals, but this one has a bunch of twists and I have like a map of possible ways to take the plot all planned out. It's called "Come What May", like the song from Moulin Rouge. Check it out if you have the time. Though, to be honest, I will work mainly on this story for the time being. Like for every 2 chapters for this story, another will be posted for "Come What May". Cool.**

**Without any more distractions...My Next Chapter! :D**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Guilty Pleasures**

Alice skipped out of my room very fast; even with my great eyesight I could hardly see her path of motion.

Edward laughed and sat Indian style on my carpet, signaling me to sit next to him. I wouldn't have had it any other way. I felt comfortable with the Cullens, but even more so with Edward.

Edward flashed a crooked grin as I sat next to him, imitating his posture.

We both laughed as Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper rushed into the room, imitating Edward's and my posture. Less than a second later, Alice was back, dropping a colorful box in the middle of our makeshift circle.

Closer inspection of the box showed that it was one of my favorite board games, Sorry. I began to squeal excitedly, but quieted almost immediately upon wondering how the game would be played with an emotion controller, a mind reader, a psychic, and myself.

This would be interesting.

Alice cleared her throat, standing, while the rest of us remained seated. "We will be playing Sorry, for Bella." Rosalie smiled at me, earning a strange look from Edward and Alice. I didn't take too much notice.

Edward, once Alice sat down asked, "So, how should we make teams?"

Alice looked thoughtful for a minute, before responding, "I'll be with Jasper, of course." Jasper moved closer to Alice. "Emmett, I take it you want to be with Rosalie?" Emmett nodded very enthusiastically, making me laugh. He smiled at me before scooting towards Rosalie and hugging her.

Alice paused for a minute. "That leaves Bella and Edward. Is that alright?" I nodded very happily, making everyone laugh. I didn't know why, though. I shrugged and raised my hand in the air.

Alice giggled. "Yes, Bella?"

I smiled and lowered my hand. "We get…blue." I chose blue for my game piece, because I faintly remember blue, but I couldn't associate it with anything or remember when I liked blue; or why, for that matter.

Edward looked at me with an expression that I couldn't read. I was about to ask him about it before he shrugged and agreed with my color choice.

Alice picked the green piece, while Emmett chose the red piece. The game had begun.

Because Edward was the youngest, in physical age, or so I was told, he went first. He drew a card off of the top of the deck, a one, so we got out officially onto the board.

The game continued without any conflict until I drew a 'Sorry' card. Edward snickered and whispered that we should send Emmett back to his 'Home' space. I agreed, and Alice burst out laughing, followed shortly by Edward.

I set the card face up on the board, and placed Emmett's piece closest to the finish space, or 'safe zone'. Immediately, Emmett got up and began moaning, which quickly turned into a drunken circling around the game board.

Rosalie stood up and slapped him when he finished his next circle around the board and slapped him across the face.

"What in God's name are you doing?" She demanded.

Emmett rubbed the back of his neck with his hand, looking down at his feet. "I, uh, was doing a sort of rain dance? To, you know, get back at Edward and Bella?" His statements came out as questions, which made Rosalie sigh.

"Sweetie, sit down. Please?" She looked up at him through her eyelashes, which apparently Emmett couldn't resist. He sat down immediately, pulling Rosalie onto his lap and pulled a card from the deck to keep the game going.

Edward sighed while Alice giggled under her breath. Jasper looked in pain, however. I was about to ask why when Edward leaned into my ear and whispered, "He feels emotions, remember? Unfortunately for him, Emmett and Rosalie are feeling…very in love right now. And may not be able to wait until the game is over."

I nodded, though I didn't know what in the world he was talking about. I simply let the game continue, watching Alice yell at people for moves they haven't made yet, Edward growling for people's motives for their moves, and for some reason, probably Jasper's doing, I felt sympathetic when I chose to move Alice and Jasper back to the 'Home Space'.

The game was interesting, to say the least.

All too soon, I saw the sun begin to peek through the clouds in a beautiful sunrise. The prettiest and most serene one I had ever seen, in fact. Edward looked at Alice, who nodded back to him, and then looked at me.

"Do you want to see why we can't go out in the sunlight, Bella?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN: So that's it...again. 'tis a short chapter, but hey, they are posted lightning fast. I am thinking of turning this chapter into a more detailed one-shot about this game because I like the idea of seeing how the Cullens react in everyday situations, like playing a board game. Do you think I should? I don't know... :/**

**I made a poll about this idea, or another one-shot idea that I had. You (the public who apparently likes my stories) get to choose my next move. Besides reading your lovely reviews and updating when I receive them. *nudge nudge* :D**

**Oh, and don't abuse your power. Responsibilities, power, spiderman, all that jazz. ;)**


	8. New Born

**AN: So, pay attention to this chapter! It's a big one! **

**Thank you so much for reviewing!**

**FullDizz- You think so? Hey, if you're willing to read it I'm fine just putting the story out there...I have a few ideas I could use...perhaps a 3 shot with 3 different activies...Hmmm....Thank you so much! You're the sweetest!**

**Nessie0304-You absolutely rock with your reviews! You're like a reviewing maverick (no political pun intended for all of you Americans on election day.) Ha, thank you! I had some fun with that chapter and this one kind of putting some Twilight references hidden in the text...**

**New Born**

Immediately, I smiled. I was curious, for one thing, and this whole lifestyle seemed…magical.

Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, and Alice left to talk to Esme and Carlisle, who had gotten home from work while we played the game. Edward led me out to the backyard, which had magic all its own.

The grass was dusted with snow, making the lawn shimmer. Flowers, which were protected from the harsh weather, now stood tall and fresh along the length of the house. Esme had done a great job gardening.

Rows of roses and irises towered over the daisies, lilacs, and freesia. The smell of the different plants was amazing.

Edward stepped closer to the shadows edge, watching me the whole time. "Please don't be afraid," he pleaded. "This may scare you, like it scared all of us when we were changed into what we are, who we are, I should say. Just, watch me first."

I nodded solemnly, suddenly worried about what would happen. Edward was walking into the sun, so it wouldn't kill him, right? Would we get stung? Burn?

Edward smiled at me before taking a large step into the light. His skin began to shimmer; it glistened brighter than the light reflected off of the snowy grass. "It's so pretty," I whispered without thinking. The sight truly was amazing and I couldn't wait to experience it.

As soon as I murmured those words, however, and image appeared of a beautiful ring. It seemed like an antique, very old, but beautiful all the same. I felt a connection to this ring, but before I could place it, the mage slipped away, revealing a shocked, sparkling Edward on the lawn.

He rushed to my side. "Bella? What…what was that?" He whispered. I shook my head, because I truly didn't know.

I wanted to remember more than ever, but knowing that couldn't happen, I decided to walk into the sun.

The moment my leg crossed out of the shadows, warmth spread through my dead veins. My skin felt more alive than it had all day. It was stunning. I went completely into the light and lay down in the snow. Edward soon followed.

The whole time I sat in the snow, I traced my finger up and down my arm, testing this new texture, this new heat. Though, something didn't feel right about this situation. A monster shouldn't be able to have such beautiful moments. Freaks don't deserve bliss.

Edward immediately rolled over to face me and looked into my eyes angrily. "Don't ever think that, Bella. You are NOT a monster. You are…not a freak. Please understand that!" I shook my head in frustration. He didn't understand. I couldn't take it, so I stopped time, and did the only thing left to do.

I ran.

I don't know where I was going. I didn't even know where I started my journey: somewhere in Alaska. I made a few directional changes, following my cold, un-beating heart as to where I should go next.

About 3 hours into my run, I decided to hunt some game. I realized that when time was stopped, the blood was not pumping, making it less appetizing. Maybe this will help me to not drink humans? To seem less of a monster?

I pounced, with an unfair advantage, and drank the blood of four elk, quenching my perpetual thirst for a short amount of time. It was enough to get me to where I was going, wherever that was.

7 hours later, and several directional changes, I came up to a forest. I don't think I had ever seen this specific stretch of forest before, but it looked similar to the other trees and plants I had seen along my journey. I started time again to get the full effect of this mysterious place.

I stepped casually over fallen branches, and meandered around mossy tree trunks. I had no compass to guide me. I only traveled where I felt I should go, curiosity also driving me along an unmarked path.

Eventually, I reached an area of light. A few trees acted as a portal into this bright area. Curious to what caused this light, I stepped between the trees and came face to face with a meadow.

Circular in shape, with several wildflowers and knee-high grass throughout, this meadow seemed familiar. I felt safe here, like I was protected by something…someone?

The clouds blocked the sun, so I walked into the center of the meadow without hesitating any further. I sat down and simply dreamt. What had my life been like?

Were these pictures and images clues? Did I have to solve the riddle to my memory loss, or would it just come to me? Would I have to do something that gets all of my memories back, good and bad?

As I thought in random circles, images of lions and lambs chased my ideas around in a frenzy. I would attempt to remember how the Cullens knew me, when a lion would stumble into my though process, erasing any memories that may or may not have resurfaced.

This was so annoying!

I tried to clear my head again, to free my mind of these puzzles. No lions. No lambs. No rings. No Cullens. No vampires. No accidents. Just me.

I took a deep breath and smelt something I knew couldn't be a person. I stayed where I was, spread out in the grass, so I wouldn't seem like a threat.

The intruder, however, continued to come forward. Their feet mashed the grass against itself, creating a brushing sound. Everything else was silent.

I held my breath, because frankly, I was scared. The intruder continued to come closer.

_Brush._

_Brush._

_Brush._

_Brush._

Silence.

My eyes were closed, squeezed as tight as inhumanely possible. The intruder was near; I could sense it.

The silence seemed louder and more frightening than the suspense of the brushing from the intruder.

My eyes remained closed, still waiting for what would happen next.

"_Bella?"_

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

**AN: Oooooh! Sorry to leave you hanging, but I had to! It was too good to pass up! **

**2 memories attempted to resurface. A big day for young Bella!**

**Please review! This will get your next chapter up. How about we try for...12 reviews total? That seems reasonable...**

**Let me know how you like it!**


	9. Dark Blue

**AN: I am giddy with excitement...if that makes any sense. I can safely say hundreds of people have visited this story...with 575 hits within the 2 days I have been on the site! :O Y'all are so amazing! And guess what? People from all over the world are reading lil' ol' my stories, from 5 continents (no people from Africa or Antarctica...yet.) and 14 countries! EEEEEEEK! I am so happy! So you get another chapter, at 12 reviews, like I promised.**

**Stargirlrox-hearts-Avatar- haha don't worry. I have everything all planned out...I think the endings pretty cool, personally. And, I was really unsure about posting a story of my own because (1) I am only a student, and one who doesn't study much, and (2) I have read some kick-butt stories here, and some not so kick-butt stories. I was afraid I'd end up in the not so kick-butt category...so, hmm. Thank you though! YOu are so nice! AND YOU REVIEW! :D**

**Nessie-I know! I'm so sorry, but it HAD to be done! Luckily, the reviews came in fast, so you get to find out what happens that much sooner! Hoorah! Ah, yes. The lion and lamb. I had a LOT of fun, smiling to myself like a dope, choosing which fluffy moments to include to lighten the storyline, and which to get rid of to keep the story moving...And again, you are really sweet! **

**FullDizz-I saw this review almost immediately after I posted this chap., which, kudos to you! If I could give you a cake, I would at this moment. Ha, I don't like him either, to tell the truth, and thought a bit about who should come. I had it down to Alice, Jake, Edward, Emmett, Jasper, or Seth. I'm kind of glad I made this choice (read to find out who) because it worked best with what I wanted this chapter to achieve. Haha yes! If you review fast, the chapters come fast! I already have like a mini storeroom on my hard drive filled with possible chapters, just waiting to be posted. I think I'm on chapter...15? **

**Thank you to my mini fan club! Oh, 2 more quick things (Don't kill me please) **

**1. I have a poll posted on my profile (finally- I'm kinda stupid when it comes to editing computer stuff, or profiles, etc.) about whether or not I should make a mini series (a threeshot or so) about the Cullen's game (in this story, 'Sorry', but I have a few other games planned)**

**Let me know!**

**2. Also, I have a story I am also working on called "Come What May". It's a cute fanfic with Edward and Bella in the past, but LOTS of stuff happens, vampires DO get involved (cuz we all love us some immortal Edwards *nudge nudge*) So PLEASE check it out. It'd totally MAKE MY DAY (or night, depending on where you live) The updates are less frequent than "No Sunlight" (Sorry, only about 1 a day) BUT each chapter is significantly longer (on average) than "No Sunlight"'s chapters...so it all works out.**

**Here's the chapter:**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Dark Blue**

_Recap: …"Bella?"_

_----------------------------------------------_

I gazed up at my intruder, their voice becoming much more familiar than my new one. His eyes held concern, probably for my sudden departure.

I smiled up at him, making it a game, to make light of the situation. "You found me, Edward."

He grinned back, but the smile didn't quite reach his eyes. He sat down next to me in the grass, looking up at the fading sunlight. I had been here for a few hours, I guessed, considering the length of my journey here.

Edward sighed and faced me. "Bella," he paused threading his hands through the blades of grass. "Do you know where this place is?"

I really didn't. I just assumed it was a random patch of grass hidden in a forest somewhere; I shook my head, looking at him, about to ask where this meadow was.

"Forks, Washington." He said, his voice almost to low to hear. Wait, Forks? Didn't Charlie live here?

"Yes, Bella. Charlie lives here, a few miles away." Edward explained calmly. Though, I could hear the sadness in his voice.

"Well, can I see him? Please?" I pleaded, rolling over onto my knees in a typical beggar's pose. "I need this, Edward! I need something familiar!" I whispered, my pleas becoming more desperate in tone, but more about how I felt as well.

Edward rubbed the back of his neck with his white hands. "I…I don't think so, Bella. You aren't ready for that, and it may hurt him. More than you'd think."

I tilted my head to the side. He barely ever saw me. Why would this be hard for him. I know, I was his daughter, but still. Though I shared memories with him, I hadn't seen him since my last Christmas, a few months after turning 6.

Edward shook his head again, but stopped suddenly, as if remembering something very important. "No Bella. You just can't walk up to him. Not as a vampire. What if you hurt him? What if he recognizes you? You are dead, according to your records."

I look down at my thumbs, which twirled idly over my jeans. "But what if he doesn't see me," I whispered. Edward began to shake his head, standing up in the process. He was about to open his mouth when I realized something. "What if I see him, but he can't see me…us! You can come to stop me from hurting him, and he can be frozen, so I won't want to drink from him as much! It worked on the way over here."

Edward stopped his pacing and stared at me in disbelief. "That…might work. It would be safe; we'd stay protected, as would he. Bella, you are brilliant!"

I smiled my widest grin at him and he flashed a crooked grin at me before picking me up into his arms, hugging me close. "This could work!" He whispered.

He put me down and grabbed a hold of my arm, signaling that we could stop time now. I shut my eyes, finding it easier to stop time the more frequently I did it. When I opened one eye, I saw the pool of grass at my feet completely still, and the rustling of trees previously heard was absent.

Edward squeezed my hand before turning back towards the trees, walking slowly at first, then building his speed into a sprint. I attempted to follow him, but I could never be as graceful. Even as a vampire, I nearly tripped over a few roots.

After a good minute of running, Edward began to slow to a walk. I followed his lead before walking next to him. Now that we were back on a sort of highway, we passed a car that was frozen on a turn. The mother was smiling at a toddler in the car seat, who had thrown a Cheerio into his mouth. The snack was stuck in mid-air, creating a magical atmosphere.

A few minutes later, Edward turned to the left, onto a driveway. His shoes ground against the gravel with every step, building my anticipation. _Crunch, Crunch, Crunch._

We arrived at a door. It was nothing too fancy, simply a passageway. My hands still traced the lines of the wood for reasons I couldn't explain. The door squeaked open when Edward gently pressed down on the handle, revealing a shadowy room.

The dark navy blue color from outside provided no light to enter the house from the outside. The inside of the house, however, had no lights on. Was Charlie gone?

Edward shook his head in a slow, sad manner. I took a deep breath and stepped further into the depressing atmosphere. I recognized a few things, like the big chair and the table. Those items had been here for I while now, my thoughts trailed on.

I slowly made my way to a table that held a bunch of pictures. The first I remembered well, it was a picture of Charlie, Renee, and myself. I had the same picture in my room in Phoenix. The next picture was of me on my first day of kindergarten, another vivid memory for me. My two front teeth were missing, and unthinkingly I held my hand to my mouth, feeling my larger teeth that had come in that year.

Edward stepped closer to my side, closing the door behind me. I didn't pay too much attention, though. I looked at the next pictures. School pictures from my next twelve years of my life sat in a row. I sobbed without tears, realizing exactly how much I had forgotten.

Edward offered his shoulder to cry on, but I shook my head and turned away. I absolutely had to do this by myself. He nodded understandingly and gave me more space. I continued my tour of my father's house.

I walked up the stairs and turned into a room, which held, among several books and a desk, an older looking man, sitting on the bed.

I walked up to his still face, and looking closely at it, realized this was Charlie. He had gotten so…_old_. He looked sad, but over what?

He held a book in his hands with no words on the cover. I carefully picked up the book and opened it up to the first page. It had a picture of trees, a forest. Was it the forest of Forks? Huh.

I flipped to another page. This one had a truck, rusty with age, parked in Charlie's driveway. I didn't see that car when I was there. Footsteps up the stairs alerted me to the fact that Edward was coming.

The next page had…Edward? _What was he doing in Forks?_ There was also a picture of Charlie and Edward, then one of Edward and me. So I had known him. I didn't imagine that other picture.

There was a noticeable difference in Edward's pictures. In the first one, he seemed very happy, with an emotion I couldn't quite describe. The next two pictures, the ones with Charlie and myself, were different. He seemed…distant. Sad, almost.

The next pages held pictures of teenagers eating lunch in a cafeteria, having fun. I wasn't in any of those pictures. I sighed and closed the book, putting it back in Charlie's grip, before turning around.

Edward stood at the doorway, looking tortured. He tried to compose himself and smile for me, but he still had an edge of sadness to his face. Oh well, if he wanted me to know why he'd let me know.

"Are you done, Bella?" he asked softly, his voice penetrating the room in an eerie manner. The night which had a calming effect back in the meadow now acted as darkness. No magic, no safety, anything. It was frightening. I nodded, and Edward and I leapt out of the window, closing it behind us while moving a safe distance away from the house.

"I think we should go home," He murmured, looking back at Charlie's house. "Can you start time again?"

I nodded and grabbed his hand. I closed my eyes as tight as I could, and time started. This action was really easier now than it had been yesterday.

Edward squeezed my hand and lead us through the forest as we ran further into the darkness.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN: Let's try for more reviews before I post the next one. As I said earlier, I have a lot already sitting in my little chapter box, and they are finished and edited and sparkly, but I will only post them when I get reviews!!!!!! GASP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	10. The World I Know

**AN: Sigh. I couldn't stop myself from posting this chapter. BUT YOU NEEEEEED TO REVIEW!**

**My self discipline is crumbling. Save me by reviewing!**

**Nessie****: You have become like my favorite person ever! You are a reviewing MACHINE! And it probably would work, I mean I am desperate for reviews!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**The World I Know**

A few hours later, we began to run through the snow, which illuminated the night to an extent.

A couple more hours later, and we met Alice, who paced in-between two evergreen trees. When we came close enough, she sprinted to our sides.

Alice glared at Edward, raising her hand as if to slap him, but lowered it. Her eyes never left his face, a menacing look on her face the whole time.

Edward simple smirked, squeezed my hand, and then ran past her.

Alice looked at me. "Don't worry, Bella. He's only going back to the house." She paused, and then threw her arms around me, sobbing into my shoulder.

"Bella! I'm so sorry! If I had known you would react that way, I would have stopped, but I can't see breaks in time!" She looked up at me, her eyes holding only concern.

I didn't know why, though. I had just discovered a few more clues to my past. Edward, I thought, could use the comforting words. He seemed so sad the whole time we were in Forks; especially when we were in the meadow.

That's right! The clues! I smiled to myself, a new determination filling my spirit. "Alice, I'm going to find out about myself. I just need to be alone right now, is that okay?"

She smiled widely in response and nodded enthusiastically. I grinned as she turned around and ran down the same path as Edward. I took a deep breath and walked a different direction, passing by several types of trees.

Eventually, I came to a tall tree that had no leaves, but a large trunk. I climbed up the bark easily, perching myself on one of the highest branches that could support my weight.

The view was breathtaking. I swung my legs around the branch to get more comfortable and rested my back against the trunk. My eyes closed, but not to stop time.

I reviewed the facts I had gathered.

The Cullens knew me, in Forks, before I was a vampire.

Charlie had a scrapbook of mine, with pictures taken fairly recently, from the looks of it.

I had a vision of a pretty ring, stuck in my mind from yesterday morning. I couldn't say what type of ring it was, though.

A lion and a lamb seemed like a recurring theme to my thoughts in the meadow in Forks yesterday.

Edward seemed sad about Forks, but I couldn't say why.

This was very confusing.

Maybe I should just focus on my new life, and let the past resurface itself when it was ready.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After an hour or two of quietly thinking to myself, I hopped down from the branch, onto the next highest branch in a spiraling manner. I was honestly too afraid to jump all the way down from my special place to the ground, and still not used to my stronger, less breakable body.

The sunlight filtered through the trees above me as I ran back to the Cullen's home. Though they wanted me to think of it as my own as well, I couldn't. It felt like because my memory was messed up, I couldn't really have a home with them until I recovered, if that ever happened. I would always feel like an intruder to their perfect lives.

I opened the side door to the house, making my way into the kitchen, where everyone seemed to be hanging out. Edward and Alice were sitting by the counter, Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie were playing a complicated card game, and Esme was cleaning the living room, which faced the kitchen. I laughed quietly at the irony of the area where the vampires sat. There was the kitchen, which was useless because they ate no human food. Then there was the living room, which was used by the dead, if you considered them dead, which was an unanswerable question. Carlisle must have been gone to work again.

Everyone glanced at me, smirking at my sudden entrance and laughter before turning back to their previous activities. I sat in a barstool next to Edward, facing towards their conversation. Few words were said out loud, so it was hard to catch on to what they were saying.

For example, about a minute after I sat down, Edward asked Alice, "Do you think so?"

Alice scrunched up her eyebrows before replacing her face with a serene mask. A minute passed without any phrase or word said, only an occasional nod or shake of the head, or a smile or a frown.

I swung my legs back and forth, with my hands gripping the top of the stool.

I idly wondered why they even had a kitchen to begin with, reverting to my earlier observations, becoming bored with Edward and Alice's secret code.

Edward shifted to face my direction, smirking a crooked smile while Alice rested her head on her folded arms, her head facing me.

"Hey Edward," I started, using the tone students in my class in Phoenix would use when asking the teacher a question.

"Yes, Bella?" He chuckled, folding his arms over his chest. I continued to swing my legs to and fro, hither and thither. Edward laughed at my thoughts; if I were human, I would have blushed.

"Um, why do you have a kitchen?" I asked, curiosity the only driving force to my question.

Edward smiled. "The same reason we have bathrooms."

I looked up at him, confused. "But you use bathrooms. Showers? Baths?"

Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie had stopped their card game to listen to our conversation. They leaned over the other side of the counter where we sat, watching us comment. Their heads turned to the right, then left, then back again and so on, like a tennis match.

Edward laughed and combed his hand through his bronze hair. "But we don't use toilets, do we?"

Our spectators giggled, looking away when I tried to catch them watching us, but they tried to hide. Their hiding wasn't great at all, in fact it was so obvious that it made me laugh.

"Um, no. But what does that have to do with kitchens?" I asked, tilting my head to the side.

Edward groaned and slapped a hand over his face, peering at me in between his fingers, smirking at me when he did so. I laughed. "Bella, we don't use the kitchen for food, right?"

I shook my head vigorously.

He continued, smiling. "And we don't use the toilets, right?"

I shook my head again.

Our audience laughed, preparing for whatever we'd say or do next.

This time, Edward attempted to catch them staring at us, but failed, because Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper ducked down beneath the counter as soon as Edwards gaze came close to them. We both laughed.

"So Bella," he stated. "If we don't need those things, and most houses have them, wouldn't it be weird if we didn't have them?"

I shook my head.

He looked at me like I was crazy, and giggles were heard from behind the counter, the audience still ducking, however. "Bella, we'd attract attention if we bought a house without a kitchen or toilets."

My answer was simple and effective. "Why?"

Edward smiled and answered, "We aren't human. We don't want attention."

"Why?"

The audience reverted to the tennis match technique of watching our conversation.

"It's against the law, that's why."

"Why?"

"Because the Volturi say so."

"Why?"

"Because the world needs order, and they give vampires s degree of order," Edward was beginning to get frustrated with me. _But I was just getting started_.

He groaned, reading my thoughts. "Oh please, don't Bell-"

"Why?"

He slammed his head on the countertop and mumbled "Because I say so."

"Why?"

The peered at me with his heads still mostly on the counter, "Because I'm the oldest here besides Jasper, and I just know it."

I decided to elaborate. "Why do I need to know this?"

His answer was simple. "Because you asked."

He had me there. I smirked at him and pushed him further, because this game was very fun. "Then why'd you tell me?"

His answer was automatic, and whispered very softly, so I had to strain to hear. I didn't even think he meant to say it out loud; it was like he was familiar with the phrase. But even then, don't think I heard him right, "Because I love you."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**AN: So, I was originally making this a really short filler, kind of review chapter. (From the beginning, ending where Bella thinks in the tree)**

**But, I thought that was kind of mean, to tease you with that, so I added a massive amount of Edward/Bella fluff and a sprinkle of drama to create a vital plot point of the story! WOOHOO!**

**Sorry, this chapter stops at a very unfortunate cliffy, but, alas, cliffies are the best places to stop. They give the reader something to look forward to, and it means I have to get out the next chapter (I can't just end the story) or else rabid twilighters would seek me out, brandishing sticks, other pointy objects, and possibly New Moon/ Eclipse/ Breaking Dawn, depending on the team said twilighters are on. Hey- that rhymed! Awesome!**

**Don't fret; I have more coming, but you must review to find out what happens next! I know what happens, and it shocked the pants off of me. And I WROTE the dang thing!**


	11. Don't Wake Me Up

**AN: Y'all are so amazing! Within like 15 minutes of my posting of the last chapter, I got 2 reviews immediately. Keep'm coming!**

**As a special treat for my beyond awesome readers, another chapter. **

**Nessie- Hahaha I know! I am having so much fun writing those last sentences, smiling to myself like an idiot the whole time. And the Why scene? I was laughing the whole time...that is something I bet anyone can relate to :) Thank you!**

**FullDizz- I know, I'm sorry! But I gave you another chapter right after it! So, you didn't dwell on the cliffie for too long... Don't kill me! :)**

**So, have fun my crazy readers and go wild. Haha, you'll get the wild part in a bit...just read on to find out.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Don't Wake Me Up**

I stared at Edward in shock, unsure of what to say, what to do.

Edward got up from his position at the counter and sighed, walking up the stairs, probably to his room.

Alice had a mask of horror stuck on her face. I sat quietly and waited, because she could help me make sense of Edward's comment. Alice eventually sprung up from her barstool and pulled me into a giant hug.

"I'm sorry, Bella. My stupid brother wasn't thinking about what he was saying," she whispered. I looked down at her questioningly.

"What do you mean? I love you all too. You have been so nice to me, trying to help me be less of the monster I am. You are the closest thing to family I can have right now," I answered, stepping away from her.

She tilted her head to the side, before realization swept over her. She smiled and exhaled a breath of relief. "We love you too, Bella. So much more than you know at the moment."

I studied her face, seeing if it would give me a hint to her seemingly mysterious comment. It was then that I realized I had never actually seen areas of the house, only my room, and the few rooms on the way to my room, the kitchen, the living room, and dining room.

Alice, knowing what I had decided to ask her, tugged on my hand gently. "Let's give you a real tour."

We walked up the stairs, after Alice assured me I had seen all of the downstairs already. We skipped the second floor, which room was on, and moved on to the third floor.

The first door on the left had an oaky smell, and it looked very scholarly. Alice pushed it open, revealing a large office. "Carlisle's office," she gestured. I stepped inside, in awe over the amount of books, Carlisle had.

"Wow," I breathed, turning around to face a wall with pictures on it. The first painting was one of an old looking city. I browsed through the paintings, arriving at a rather large, colorful picture. One of the people in the painting looked very similar to Carlisle…

A few minutes later, Alice led me back to the hallway. She gestured to Rosalie and Emmett's room, suggesting that I stay out of there for now.

The last door in the hallway was closed. Alice knocked gently three times, the door opening almost immediately, revealing Edward.

He heard us touring, so he allowed us into his room. The walls were a dark blue, an absolutely stunning shade. A large bed with a golden comforter sat in the middle of the room, its frame made with iron flowers spiraling around the iron poles.

I sat down on the bed, finding it extremely soft. My legs curled up criss-cross applesauce; I looked at the other features of the room. Alice had left the room by now, while Edward sat on a leather couch, looking out a large window.

I noticed a bookshelf sat next to the door we had entered through, containing some worn out looking books, some of which I had seen in my room. Across from Edward and the couch was a wall, which contained shelf after shelf of CD's and records, sheet music folders and cassettes.

Next to that wall was a shiny music player, similar to the one in my room. I walked across the golden carpet, which was the same shade as the comforter of the bed, to the player. I pressed the play button, waiting to see which song would play, and if it was one I had heard before.

A very familiar melody filled the room. Claire de Lune. Renee attempted to play this for me in Phoenix, but couldn't, so she bought a cassette with the song on it for me. I sighed happily and sat next to Edward on the couch.

I relaxed against a pillow, closing my eyes, and humming the tune. Edward soon joined me, creating a wonderful harmony. I smiled, and imagined myself sitting in the meadow of Forks, humming this song.

As my imagined self sat in the field, my features slowly morphed into a…sheep? Yes. I was now a sheep, humming Claude Debussy, in a meadow. Green eyes appeared to the side of the meadow, watching me, the sheep.

I faintly heard Edward asking me to open my eyes, wondering if I could hear him. I continued to get lost in this fantasy world.

The green eyes came out of the shadows for a brief time, showing that the eyes belonged to a large, majestic looking lion. The lion began to walk cautiously towards the lamb, which remained in the center of the meadow, humming the tune.

The lion crept forward a few more yards, the lamb still blissfully unaware of the possible dangers lurking near.

I could sense a presence closer to me in Edwards's room, but didn't pay attention. I wanted to know what would happen to this lamb, which I became attached to.

The lion was now mere inches from the lamb, but the lamb had no idea. The lion's nose moved down towards the lamb's face in a deliberately slow manner.

The lamb had no idea of what was happening.

The lion, having closed its large, green eyes, opened them once more, revealing a striking gold color. The golden eyes held such passion, but the lamb had no idea.

The lion's nose finally touched to the top of lamb's wooly head in a sweet, lovable manner, while the lamb leaned into the touch of the lion.

At that exact moment, I felt a hand rest on my cheek, a thumb rubbing against my skin. The touch was so soft, so caring, that I slowly opened my eyes.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN: SO the "wild" thing wasn't to funny (in reference to my AN at the top of the page...), it was more of a pun that I found amusing because I am just getting started on a colossal sugar rush...**


	12. Don't Kill Me! I WANT TO LIVE!

I am really sorry that this isn't a chapter, but I need tell you guys a few important facts:

1. Do you have any questions? This whole storyline can be hard to follow if you aren't in the right mind set... Just ask me if you are confused or need a detailed explanation!

2. I am going to divide this story into books. I haven't decided the total number of books I will have, which I won't know for a while. HOWEVER, all "books" will be posted under this same story, so you don't need to flip between different fanfics to look at different books.

3. SO that means that this part being written right now is a book. Which, sadly, is coming to an end, because I feel that the point where I have stopped writing is a very good place to make a new book begin. WHich is in about, maybe, four chapters or so.

4. Because of this little fact, you guys are now free to guess if Bella will get her memory back in this book. If so, how will it happen? If not, will it ever happen?

Don't worry! No vital plot lines have been given away! The ending to the first book has been written and is a secret (shhhhh)

Happy reading!

Oh, and expect my next chapter (s) to be out in about 20 hours. (Because I need sleep and I have school)


	13. Lions Roar

**AN: You are amazing, readers! I love seeing that people actually read this! Still makes me scream when I see how many hits I've gotten in only going into 4 days as a fanfic writer. YOU ROCK!**

**Alas, there are about 4 chapters left of this book, making it end at 15 chapters. (Not including my AN/chapter)**

**So, because these chapters need to accomplish certain ideas, some are kind of short, while others are a more normal length. (For my chapters on this story)**

**But each chapter is essential, no matter how short it is! Got it?**

**FullDizz- That is a really good idea! I'm sorry, but you'll have to read on to see if that happens or not... The ending (I'm not telling what happens) I thought suited this situation and some of the hints I dropped throughout this story made my ending fit with the story. But will she get her memory? Will she not? We don't know yet... Thanks for the review!**

**Alice06- None taken! I honestly get very frustrated as a reader...Reading is a very...loud experience for me, with lots of crying, screaming at the pages, and book throwing. :) Thank you!**

**dkanp- THank you so much! ANd ou don't have to worry about the story stopping any time soon! I have lots and lots of fun still planned for this story...**

**belladawn- Hahaha I am very excited that my story has that effect. Unbelievably friggin happy. Thank you for reviewing!**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Lions Roar**

I didn't feel surprised to see that Edward stood in front of me, that his hand was on my cheek. I didn't know why or how I knew, but it was a feeling I had deep inside the pit of my stomach.

"Hello," he said, unsure of my unusually calm demeanor. "You know, I was trying to get your attention for the past half hour."

Had it really been that long? Edward nodded, smirking at my reaction.

"Your dream was really, interesting…" he trailed off, his face holding an emotion I couldn't recognize. Was it uncertainty? No… I guess I'd figure it out later.

Edward sat down next to me on the couch, holding my gaze. "Would you like to talk about it?"

I sighed. He had already seen what my dream was about, and he could have some insight…

"You know the lion?" I asked, leaning slightly forward. He grinned, seeming to remember something, and nodded.

"And I'm guessing you know the lamb?" I questioned, leaning back against the pillow, because I knew he could give me some of his opinion on my day dream.

Again, Edward smiled and nodded.

"What do they have to do with each other?" I asked, hoping this could be a big clue to my self-discovery.

Edward took a deep breath. "You want to learn about the lion and the lamb?"

I nodded as violently as I could muster, sitting on the couch.

Edward chuckled and began:

"There was once a grassland in Africa. It was the perfect environment for a lion. This lion lived in a …pride of vegetarian lions. They didn't want to eat the zebras or the gazelles; they wanted to live in peace with them.

"It was difficult for them, but they were able to eat certain types of grass that provided energy for them, but without killing the other animals.

"One day, a lion named Masen was running through the grassland, when he smelt an animal which he really wanted to eat. This animal, he soon discovered, was a lamb.

"Masen resisted eating the lamb with all his might by running away into the jungle miles away. Soon, he came back to his pride, determined to live in peace with this lamb like he had with all of the other animals.

"The lion kept doing lion things, but eventually ran into the lamb again. They met, and Masen learned that the lamb's name was Mary. After talking to eachother a few times, the lion and the lamb soon fell in love.

"The lion, though, after spending a lot of time with Mary, both still madly in love with eachother, decided he couldn't be near Mary anymore, because he didn't want her to be hurt or in danger."

I gasped. This part was very unexpected. A hole in my chest began to ache, but I didn't know why. Surely Edward's story hadn't affected me THAT much…

Edward continued, "So the lion left the lamb. Both animals were very sad, and didn't act the same. The lion wouldn't sit out on the rocks soaking in the sunlight with the rest of his pride. The lamb wouldn't frolic with the zebras or gazelles, like she used to.

"It was the biggest mistake the lion had made. The lamb did some very unsafe things, like hanging out with the hyenas or swimming in the river. The lion heard from one of his lion siblings that the lamb had died."

My mouth dropped open. How could the lamb have been so…so stupid? Edward found my thoughts hysterical for some reason and laughed out loud before composing himself again.

"So, the lion tried to kill himself by asking the vultures to hurt him; another stupid mistake by the lion. The lamb, however, heard about Masen's actions and saved him. Then the lion and the lamb lived happily together, forgiving each other for their mistakes, and promising to never leave the other one."

That had to be the cutest, most lovable story I had ever heard.

Edward smiled again at my reaction before taking a deep breath. "There is more, Bella. It doesn't have an ending, because the lamb and the lion are still living their story. Would you like to hear it?"

I nodded, unsure of the solemn tone his voice had taken.

"The lion and the lamb were very happy. Everything was perfect. The lamb, however, got in an accident one day while swimming in the river. An alligator bit her, and she was hurt badly. Masen did everything a lion could do to save Mary, but it wasn't enough. Though Mary lived, she forgot everything, including her past with Masen."

I gasped. This was really unexpected. How could she forget? They were happy together? What about the lion?

Edward was about to answer when a crash came from behind the door. Right after that, Jasper and Emmett came flying into the room, leaving a giant whole in Edwards room.

"What did you do?" Edward said, his voice too calm for the events that took place. Emmett and Jasper sat in a pile of broken CDs and records.

"You are going to regret breaking those, you…" Edward began to yell before a soprano yelling came from downstairs.

"EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN! IF YOU DO THAT TO MY HUSBAND YOU WILL BE VERY SORRY!!!!!!!!" Alice yelled. Emmett grinned and left the room, Jasper right behind him.

Wait. Edward Anthony…_Masen_? The gold eyes, they were the same as Edwards. Could Edward be the lion?

Edward sighed and turned around to face me before sitting on the couch.

"Yes, Bella. I was the lion, and the lamb did forget about me, about us," he whispered. His voice made me shiver, it was so sad.

A realization hit me, so startling and depressing that it couldn't be true. I looked into Edward's eyes. I took a shaky breath. "I was the lamb, wasn't I?"


	14. Numb

**Numb**

Edward wouldn't meet my eyes at first. I needed to know if this was true.

I pulled his head up to meet my face, gripping the sides of his head with both hands.

"I was the lamb." Suddenly, everything that had seemed so mysterious made sense. I had been the human in love with Edward. I was the person Edward was wishing would come back. That's how the Cullens knew me.

"Yes," he sighed. "You moved to Forks to live with Charlie after Renee got married to Phil. We met, and your blood sang to me, meaning it ."

I was shocked. He had gone through so much torture, to be with me? As a human, I was plain. I had realized that ever since I started school. Why would Edward choose me? Even now, as a vampire, I was a monster. A killing, awful,…

"BELLA!" He shouted before placing his head in his hands. He lowered his voice. "Please don't say that about yourself. I can't bear it. If not for yourself, do it for me, please. I fell in love with you because you were, and still are, my angel. You could never be a monster.

I pointed to my eyes, which were turning a brownish color from the mixture of red and yellow and orange.

"Exactly. Your eyes aren't red. That means you still care," he said, pulling me into a hug. "You aren't a monster."

This conversation had taken a wide range of emotions from me, and it was beginning to drain me. I pulled away and sat on the gold bed tracing the stems of the iron flowers, which were welded to the frame, with my finger.

My finger hit a jagged stem; it looked as if the iron had broken. I looked up at Edward wondering why.

He chuckled, before stating sadly, "I did that, trying to show you, to give you another chance or have a shot at a normal life, why we couldn't be together. I demonstrated my strength."

He sat next to me on the side of the bed. "You slept here a few times as well. When Alice would have a sleep over with you, you'd sleep in this bed."

His eyes held a sadness I felt. How could I not remember this? Why did this have to happen to me? I was stuck in this unfamiliar time, myself years behind the present.

Edward stood up and walked to a shelf over the stereo. He reached for a box, pulling it our slowly, carefully as if it was a sacred item. He then came back to the bed and handed the box to me.

"That was the night…" He trailed off, his face looked pained.

I looked down at the small box in my palm. I slid the top of the box open, revealing a ring. Not just any ring, but the ring. The same ring I pictured when Edward showed to me what happened when vampires go into sunlight.

It was much prettier than the image my foggy memory conjured up. I picked it up carefully, feeling the texture of the tiny diamonds on the top of the ring, and the smooth sides of the ring.

I peeked up at Edward who was watching me very closely. Again, his face looked pained.

I twirled the ring around in my hand a few times before slipping it onto my ring finger, trying it on for size.

Almost immediately, an electric current hit my ring finger, traveling up my arm. It then headed both up and down my spine, making me tremble. When the current hit my head, it began to throb, making me scream in agony. I tried to stop time so this ache could possible go away, but I couldn't. My powers wouldn't work.

I looked at Edward who was watching me in terror, frozen in pure fear of the future to do anything. I got off of the bed and curled up on the floor, moaning in pain.

My vision came in and out of focus, before settling on black. The darkness was all I could see, though the pain still remained. I could faintly hear footsteps and voices, but I was trying to get this hurting to stop.

Flashes of color then appeared, adding to the torture I was experiencing, making me scream louder. I could hear nothing by this point, only my screams.

When the flashes stopped, numbness took over my whole body, starting with my toes. Cold water seemed to spread up my muscles, which constricted them before relaxing them completely. The water traveled from my toes to my waist, then gradually up from my shoulders down to my fingers. My head was the last thing I remember becoming relaxed, before a new level of darkness consumed my being.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**AN: Thank you guys for reading! **

**FullDizz- Thankyou so much! I wanted Bella to have another "younger" moment, and thought a story would be a perfect opportunity. (in last chapter) And, again, I apologize for the suspense building endings. They are easier to end on, and it gives you ideas for your next chapter. And apparently, it keeps people reading. Thank you for the reviews! You rock!**


	15. All These Things That I've Done

**All These Things That I've Done**

I don't know how long I was in the darkness, but I became increasingly more aware of who I was.

Images of my school years in Phoenix came into my head, starting in first grade, and proceeding up until junior year.

Then the scenery switched. I was now in Forks, reliving every experience, every mystery, every smile, laugh, and heart break. However, there was an absence of life to me, as if I was missing something important.

Eventually, the images slowed, approaching a rainy day. I saw myself get into my rusty car, and drive away.

I watched as I adjusted the rearview mirror, unaware of the car coming towards me.

The loud honk of the other car echoed into my ears, the squealing of the tires screeching louder than anything.

The crunch that followed was terrorizing. Screams were heard, crying as well, and also the pained cries of an approaching group of people.

"Bella, please stay with me!" The voice of an angel called.

The angel, wait….

A blurry image of this angel appeared in the dark corners of my mind, revealing Edward.

I remember feeling several emotions at that moment: sadness, anger, depression, happiness, sorrow, acceptance, and forgiveness, to name a few.

But there was one thing I felt over all other emotions. I just couldn't name it.

The only new image my mind could conjure up was the lion lying in the field with the lamb; the lion loved the lamb over anything else.

And the lamb loved him back.

That did it; a new wave of memories crashed through the barriers of my mind, mostly about Edward.

The first day, where the beautiful Cullens sat secluded in the cafeteria, then biology, where Edward caught my scent.

The day Edward came back to Forks, talking to me for the first time, and then the day where I was saved by him.

When Edward ignored me, and then talked to me again. When I realized who he really was, and when I realized I was in love.

Port Angeles, the meadow, the baseball game, and James. All memories seeped into my mind, both the good and the horrid.

I unfortunately remembered when Edward left me, and then Jake came into my mind. When I went to Italy, and when I returned with Edward.

My engagement, the newborn fight, and choosing Edward over Jake; I remembered them all.

The darkness faded to a dull grey, and I opened my eyes, revealing the startled topaz eyes of seven vampires.


	16. Love and Memories

**AN: Aw! It's the last chapter of this book! But don't fret! I have already started on the next book, which is a direct continuation of this one. The whole book system is just so it isn't just one really long story, or several shortish ones. Think of it...like a series, where this is one book, and there are several that all interconnect and all have their own plot lines, but share the same concepts.**

**twilight-fan-14- thank you for reviewing!**

**dkanp-Ha ha glad you are still enjoying it! **

**bookiell- Of course I'll continue! I wrote this story to see if anyone would actually read it and BAM! And its fun, I realized, to write these stories. So there'll be plenty more to this story.**

**A few stats for the end of this book: 1358 hits, 292 visitors, from 19 countries. Pretty cool, eh?**

**The next chapter (and absolute last part to Book 1) will be the playlist.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Love and Memories**

I looked at each person's face quickly before actually saying or doing anything.

First there was Carlisle, who gave the impression that he was studying me, because he knelt next to the bed where I lay. He seemed to have a notebook out with seemingly random phrases written in his neat cursive.

Esme sat next to him, with concern etched on her face. Rosalie stood to the side of her, looking somewhat interested in what was happening, or happened, to me.

Emmett stood next to her, but still closer than Rosalie, with worry in his eyes. Jasper had a similar look on his face. His arm was around Alice, who flashed a brilliant smile when I caught her gaze. I was curious at her reaction, but I didn't pay too much attention to it.

At last, I looked at Edward. He seemed to have been pacing the room, and he stood the closest to me at this point. I sat up on the bed, getting up from my horizontal position, and carefully stepped onto the carpet.

Everyone took a breath, excluding Alice, as I took another step forward. I continued walking across the soft surface, towards the only thing I could think of right now.

A few more steps and I arrived at my goal. Edward looked down at me, confused by my expression and actions.

I grabbed his face before he could say anything, pulling him into a kiss.

It contained more passion than any other kiss of ours, and I loved every second of it.

I pulled back and smiled at my angel. Edward smiled back, though his eyes held confusion.

"I remember everything," I whispered.

Though they were only three words, they spoke louder than any other three words could.

Edward's answering smile was dazzling, and he whispered back gently, "I love you."

I was wrong. We had both spoken such short phrases that meant so much that it really was staggering.

I then did the only thing I could imagine doing at this moment. I stopped time and pulled the man I love into another kiss.


	17. End Of Book 1

**End of Book 1**

**--------------------------------------------------------**

**Playlist**

**No Sunlight- Death Cab For Cutie**

**Help Me- Alkaline Trio**

**Beautiful Stranger- Madonna**

**I Don't Know Why- Ben Kweller**

**Time Stands Still- All American Rejects**

**Unwell- Matchbox Twenty**

**Guilty Pleasures- Cobra Starship**

**New Born- Muse**

**Dark Blue- Jack's Mannequin**

**The World I Know- Collective Soul**

**Don't Wake Me Up- The Hush Sound**

**Lions Roar- The Hush Sound**

**Numb- Linkin Park**

**All These Things That I've Done- The Killers**

**Love And Memories- O.A.R.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------**

**Book 2 is Underway! Thank you for reading!**


	18. Falling Down

**Beginning of Book 2**

**AN: So, starting the next segment! I've already got a good idea of what I want to happen, but the real drama won't happen for another...2 chapters? So, enjoy this fluff, because something big is hitting the Cullen's Alaskan abode. :O**

**Thank you guys for reading; I'd love it if I could get some reviews to tell me how I'm doing or how you like the story!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Falling Down**

I had my improved memory for about three months now; three months filled with as much time with Edward as I could muster.

Alice, however, had been planning Edward and my wedding, trying to perfect every last detail. Due to my accident, the wedding was out on hold for he vampires, and sadly, the humans who I became friends with, and my family, couldn't come.

Edward and I were lying by the side of a small lake we found, with time frozen. The birds were in mid flight, hovering without moving their wings. The fish in the lake stayed motionless, creating a enchanting feeling. My head was rested on Edward's lap, while I played with his hand while looking at him.

Edward grabbed my hand while I traced faces in his palm, holding it gently. "We're getting married tomorrow," He whispered, grinning down at me.

I laughed. "I suppose we are. So tell me, Mr. Cullen. Do you like the idea of me being Mrs. Edward Anthony Masen Cullen?"

Edward leaned down and kissed my forehead. "More than you can imagine."

I smiled and sat up, looking at the landscape around us. "There's always something I've been wondering," I murmured more to myself than to Edward.

"What is it, love?" He asked standing up and holding out a hand to help me up. I smiled and accepted his assistance.

"Do you think Alice would be opposed to us playing a small game with her?" I questioned, a devious grin resting on my face.

Edward pulled his eyebrows together. "What do you mean?"

I laughed quietly and looked at him. "I mean, would you like to mess with Alice?"

Edward paused, reading my mind, and a beamed at me. "This will be fun."

We ran back to the Cullen's house, with time still stopped, and walked sneakily up to the study, where Alice was busy looking through books of wedding ideas, to make sure her last minute items were complete and sophisticated. We saw her in mid stride, walking to the computer. An immovable look of determination crossed her face.

Edward laughed at her expression and walked right in front of her, placing a book where he stood.

Edward then ran away, pulling me behind him, into his room. A secretive tone was around us. "Bella, start time very quickly, then in a fraction of a second, stop it again."

I laughed at his idea and agreed. I shut my eyes, feeling a sort of light switch turn off then back on really swiftly. When I opened my eyes, Edward, whose arm rested on my shoulder, and I were in a mysterious zone again.

We hustled back to the study, where Alice looked as though she was about to fall. Her arms were spread out, and her toe was next to the book, creating the illusion of a comic strip. Alice walks, trips, and then…

I sprinted to the desk nearby and grabbed a pen and paper.

"Alice," I wrote. "You have just been Bella'd by Edward and Bella! Love you!"

I giggled to myself at the phrasing behind her sudden clumsiness, caused by my perfect fiancé and me.

Edward read over the note quickly and broke out into a fit of laughter. "Come on Bella, we have to get back to our room or the lake. Just away from her so we can start time again."

I nodded and headed to Edward's, our, room. After I remembered everything, I asked Esme to move me into Edward's room, which she happily did. My old room was now a library for the family.

I grabbed Edward around the shoulders and pulled him into a kiss, starting time in the middle of our embrace. Edward's hands rested on my hip, and I laid my head on his chest, in a moment of peace.

All too soon our paradise was shattered. "BELLA MARIE SOON TO BE CULLEN AND EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN YOU ARE SO DEAD!"

I sighed. Alice. Perhaps our little trick wasn't as good of an idea as we planned, because my wedding planner now had it out for me.

The small vampire rushed into the room, skidding to a halt right in front of us, a look of fury plastered on her face. "You better praise the fact that I want this wedding to be perfect for you both, or I'd set the date to later so I could make the wedding as big as I want."

I silently rejoiced, but when I looked at Alice, my moment of relief was ruined. An evil smirk snuck onto her expression. I suddenly feared for my life.

"Don't worry. I have an acceptable punishment. Bella, you will help me look over last minute details and we will have a girl's night tonight. Edward, you weren't going to have a bachelor party, but ha! Now, Jasper and Emmett get to take you on one. Just not to any strip clubs or Jasper will be ripped into tiny pieces and lit on fire. Are we clear?"

"Yes Alice," We mumbled at the same time. Edward leaned in to kiss me goodbye, but Alice pulled us apart immediately.

"NO! None of that! We must get going, Bella. Oh, and Edward? My husband and Emmett are already getting ready for tonight."

Edward groaned and marched away. I looked at Alice expectantly. It would be only a little less than 24 hours of our "girls night"; how bad could it be?


	19. A Beautiful World

**AN: Another chapter! Yay! This chapter is very fluffy, so you have been warned. **

**FullDizz- Thank you! You rock! And yes, I wanted Alice to be the ungraceful one for once. :)**

**dkanp- Thank you so much! Yeah, I didn't really include a summary. That's partly because I'm a little lazy, and also because I don't which events will take place in this specific book; I may change my mind and include something later on... So, this means no one (including me) knows what could happen next (though I do have the next bit o' drama written out...). Exciting, isn't it?**

**Please read and review! I want to hear what you think! (But not in the Edward way... :D)**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A Beautiful World**

Alice sat cross-legged on the carpet, staring at me intently. Magazines were placed open strategically around us. Pillows cushioned our backs, and a pile of DVDs stacked about three feet high towered to my left.

Alice's stares finally began to creep me out. "What do you want, Alice?"

Alice smiled at me. "Well, Bella. I'm glad you asked. You may have noticed in the last hour that we are sitting in what is the perfect girl's night set up."

I groaned and nodded.

Alice shot up and clapped her hands together once, holding them together while she peered around the room. "Where to begin…" she murmured to herself.

I smiled and decided to stay quiet, because her thinking would give me a little extra time to not be stuck in this strange situation.

Alice stopped her assessment and glared at me. "Oh, no, Bella. You will NOT just sit there. Give me an idea or I'll make you regret it!"

I scoffed. "How? Spray me with water like a dog?"

Too quickly for the human eye to notice, Alice disappeared and then returned holding a cylindrical object. No…it couldn't be…

In the midst of my shocked expression, Alice brought the object to my face and pulled the trigger. A fine mist of water sprayed my face.

My mouth remained wide open. "Oh you didn't mean to do that, Alice."

Alice grinned and nodded, spraying me three more times.

I stood up and threw the pillow I rested on at her face.

Alice laughed. "Alright, Bella. Pillow fights it is. You know, it didn't have to be this hard…"

That little… ugh! I wanted to strangle her. So I threw two more pillows at her body.

The fight had begun. A blur of pillows crossed the room, shattering glass and thumping against the walls. Feathers rained on us, as we continued our battle.

Jasper, hearing the noise, walked into the room, and gasped at our appearance. "Bella, Alice? Why are you covered in feathers?"

I laughed, rolling on the floor, creating a snow angel in the feathers. Alice responded to Jasper, "Don't you have a bachelor party to host?"

Jasper looked down at his feet, embarrassment hitting me in waves. He then left the room, closing the door behind him.

I snickered at his departure and turned to Alice. "Okay, that actually wasn't too terrible. What's next?"

Alice gave me a hug. "I have always dreamt of this day where you accept a girl's night, ever since I had this vision!"

I grinned, and she looked around the room. "I don't know, how about…a movie?"

I nodded in agreement and looked over the stack of DVDs. I had never known that so many chick flicks existed! I browsed the titles, trying to find one that would seem interesting.

Alice sighed impatiently and pushed me aside, picking a DVD immediately. She opened the case, put the disk into the player, and threw the case at me.

"Penelope," the story of self-discovery of a girl who was born with a pig's nose.

It was and interesting plot, I must say. I personally enjoyed the ending, squealing in delight at the kissing scene.

When the credits scrolled at the end, I could see the sun beginning to rise through the window. I guess I had been looking through the selection of movies longer than I had realized.

"Don't worry, Bella," Alice calmed me. "We have enough time for everything that needs to be done today. And, the sun will be clouded over in about five minutes, with the sun coming back out a half hour before the ceremony."

I smiled at that. My wedding was today! I got up from my place on the floor and sprinted to the bathroom to shower. I soaked my hair in my strawberry scented shampoo, a scent I had known calms me, and let the hot water pound against my neck. The feeling was amazing.

I turned off the water after I finished washing up, and pulled back the shower curtain, revealing a steam-filled bathroom. I dried off with a towel, wrapped my hair in another towel, and put on a robe.

Alice came into the room after my robe was tied in place, and sat me down on the bathroom's stool. The long counters of the huge bathroom were filled with products, including several cans of hairspray, a variety of lotions, and piles upon piles of makeup.

Alice let my hair air-dry while she looked at each different color combination of the makeup, deciding which eye shadow, eyeliner, blush, and lipstick would suit my dress and face best.

When my hair was dry, it was naturally wavy, a look Alice wanted for my wedding. She grabbed my hands, painting my fingernails with a light pink polish quicker than I could blink, but with perfect precision. My toenails were painted just as quickly, but with a deep red polish.

I admired Alice's handiwork as she played with several possibilities for my hairstyle. The brushed through it several times and parted my hair slightly to the side. Then the hairspray was applied. A strangely scented burst of mist hit my hair, supposedly holding each strand in place. I coughed, not enjoying the scent of the spray.

Alice gave me a look that basically said, "stop coughing or I'll make you stop", before applying more hairspray.

Next, she turned me around in my stool, so I could face her. She leaned down with blush, adding the slightest bit to my cheeks, so they resembled my natural blush as a human. She drew a thin black line with eyeliner, following the line of my lashes. It was nicely done; it looked very natural, nothing too thick for my taste.

She brushed my lashes with mascara, and then stepped back to admire her work. She smirked to herself and then reached behind her. A pale lipstick that looked the same shade as my lips was used on my lips. I smacked my lips together to get the color evenly spread. Then, Alice added a shiny reddish pink lipgloss over the lipstick.

She let me look at myself in the mirror, and the result stunned me. I looked amazing. I jumped up and hugged Alice as tight as I could, then released her, so she could get ready.

I walked over to the closet, stepping inside. My wedding dress hung on the door, practically glowing. I sighed; the dress was absolutely perfect. I freed myself from my robe and grabbed the dress. I had a strapless bra on and a thong, Alice's order.

I put on the dress, zipping it up slowly. I was terrified I would break the dress with my new strength, even though I had been a vampire for a few months now.

When my dress was on, I put on my shoes, which matched my dress perfectly. Stilettos, which matched the shade of white as my dress, now had ribbons that wrapped around my ankles, securing the shoes to my feet.

I could never have worn these shoes as a human. When my shoes were on completely, I walked out of the closet, and headed over to the dresser.

A wooden box sat on the surface of the dresser, with several drawers with pearl handles. I pulled on the top handle, revealing a series of compartments lined with satin.

In the furthest compartment, was a beautiful necklace that had an intricate spider web of diamonds. I had tried to get Edward to stop giving me such expensive gifts, but apparently, it was another "hand me down" from his mother. I clasped it around my neck, and adjusted my charm bracelet.

Alice came out of the bathroom, dressed in her light blue bridesmaid dress that flowed down her legs softly. I gasped at her beauty, while her mouth was open at my appearance.

"Bella," she whispered. "You are going to drive Edward crazy. You are a vision in that dress."

I smiled at the compliment, and looked out the window. The sun was declining in the light blue sky.

I smiled. I was ready.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Hahaha I couldn't help myself. I HAD to include a play on the feather line from Breaking Dawn! Too good to pass up! Please review and thank you, thank you, thank you for reading!


	20. All You Need Is Love

**AN: I had a lot of fun with this chapter. I didn't want to describe everything in very specific detail; I want for you guys to fill in the gaps with your own imagination to create what you think would be the perfect wedding! (I didn't want to disappoint)**

**On to the chapter! Please let me know how you like it!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**All You Need Is Love**

Following my orders, Alice had the wedding ceremony set up in the backyard of the house. Only the Cullen family and the Denali coven would be attending the wedding, so very few chairs were set up.

I walked downstairs with Alice, my maid of honor, looking out of the window to the lawn, which was sprinkled with a layer of snow from yesterday. The sun was lowering in the sky, creating a large variety of colors along the horizon. Only a few clouds hung in the sky, just like Alice had foretold.

"This is it, Bella. Are you excited?" Alice whispered anxiously in my ear. Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett appeared next to us.

I nodded and listened to what she had to say next.

"Okay, Bella. Rosalie and Emmett will walk up the aisle first," I looked at Rosalie, who looked stunning in the same dress as Alice. Both Rosalie and Alice held a completely different look in the dress, but still appeared in an elegant uniform manner while standing next to each other.

"Then Jasper and I will walk," Alice added, holding Jasper's hand. I noticed for the first time what Emmett and Jasper were wearing. They were both dressed in classic tuxedos, wearing a black bowtie, looking very gentlemanly. Emmett would not be acting as the minister in this ceremony; Carlisle would hold that honor.

I smiled. "So, are we ready, then?"

Alice nodded, and organized the group in order.

"Wait, Alice," I added, a quick thought occurring to me. "Could Carlisle walk me up the aisle?"

Alice smiled and nodded, rushing out the door quickly. When she returned, Carlisle was at her side.

"Thank you, Bella," Carlisle stated. "I have thought of you as my own daughter for quite some time now."

I smiled at his kind words, and I would have been blushing by now if I were human.

We would have no music for this ceremony, partly due to its small size. Rosalie and Emmett walked gracefully out the door, and through the break in the single line of chairs. I counted five chairs, with two dark-haired vampires to the left, and Esme and two blond haired vampires to the right.

One vampire of the Denali coven, Alice had mentioned to me, would not be present today; Irina still grieved over Laurent's death, and refused to be with a coven that worked with her love's killers. No matter what the circumstance was behind Laurent's death and our cooperation with the wolves, I understood her point of view.

Alice and Jasper walked out the door at an elegant, steady pace. I stopped breathing. This was it, once I walked down the aisle, my life would change.

Carlisle hugged me and whispered, "You'll be fine, Bella. I know it."

I would have been crying at his kindness by now, and I thanked him with all of my heart.

Carlisle linked elbows with me, and I grasped my bouquet. It was a fantastic arrangement of white and red freesia, along with white and red roses. Emmett had wanted to place lilies in it as well, as a sick joke. Considering it was a vampire wedding, it was mildly funny, but this wedding had to be perfect, according to Alice.

We walked out of the door that opened directly to the backyard. By now, vibrant pinks blended with the light blue on the horizon. Above us, a splendid dark blue dotted with a few shining stars created a truly romantic mood.

I looked at the group of vampires who now turned to face us. Esme smiled, and I bet that she would have been crying if she were human. The unfamiliar vampires smiled at me as well, and I couldn't wait to discover who was who. Carlisle began walking at a continual pace. I followed next to him, trying to act as graceful as I could muster.

For the first time, I gazed up at the altar. An arch that was covered in white freesia and white roses stood in front of five vampires. Alice and Rosalie stood to the left, beaming at my entrance. Alice, I concluded, would be fighting tears if she were human, based on her expression.

Jasper and Emmett stood to the right, offering grins of pride and encouragement. I smiled back softly.

In-between Alice and Emmett stood Edward. He looked fantastic. The tux Alice had chosen suited the mood perfectly, but the suit was nothing compared to Edward.

His bronze hair still held its slightly messy appearance, but tonight it looked very elegant. His topaz eyes scorched with passion, looking directly at me. It almost looked as if he was looking into my soul; his gaze was so _deep_.

His smile was brilliant; it made me want to run up the aisle to kiss him. Carlisle had to restrain me slightly so I wouldn't do that.

Eventually, Carlisle released me to Edward and stood behind us to face the small audience. Edward held both of my hands gently, looking into my eyes with a great intensity. I gazed back at him with the same passion, smiling the whole time.

I couldn't possibly focus on the ceremony; my interest was in Edward, the angel standing in front of me. I barely remember repeating the standard phrases that were said at most ceremonies and then "I do".

But I do remember when Edward repeated Carlisle's words. The moment Edward mentioned that he promised to love me forever I almost died again. I wanted that moment to last forever, so I did what little I could do to let that happen.

When Edward said, "I do," I stopped time and kissed Edward with passion, which he returned.

We finally broke apart, and I whispered, "We better finish this ceremony, Mr. Cullen."

I started time once more, Edward and I in our same positions as when time stopped. I heard a small cough from behind me. Alice motioned to her lips and pretended to wipe them. I picked up on what she was trying to say, and wiped off the corner of my mouth, where the tiniest bit of lipstick had smudged.

Carlisle chuckled before continuing. "Then with all of the witnesses in front of me today, I now pronounce Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen for the first time. You may kiss the bride."

Edward and I needed no more instruction before resuming our kiss from before. Carlisle cleared his throat after a while, breaking us apart. My new husband and I grinned sheepishly, and walked down the aisle.

To the left of the ceremony was a small group of trees, which were strung with tiny lights. Edward and I walked into the trees, followed by everyone else.

Alice hugged my tightly, and followed by Esme. Edward came to my side and introduced me to the Denali coven.

"Bella, this is Carmen and Eleazer," he began. The two dark haired vampires smiled and shook my hand. Their features were slightly darker than the Cullen's or the other members of the Denali Clan. "And this is Tanya and Kate."

The other two vampires with blond hair hugged me gently. The one on the left, Kate, smiled. "We have heard so much about you, Bella."

The other vampire, Tanya, smiled at me and said, "It is so nice to finally meet you."

I smiled back at them and thanked them.

Edward hugged me and led me to an opening in the lit trees, where we began to dance. Music could be heard, and listening closely to it, I realized that it was my lullaby.

Edward, hearing my realization, smiled. "Emmett decided to bring down a stereo so we could dance."

I understood, and rested my head on Edward's chest. "Thank you, Edward."

I could hear Edward shift to look at me. "What for?"

I smiled against his chest. "For being my husband."

Edward pulled back and grinned at me. "I should be thanking you for being my wife."

Then we shared a kiss briefly, before Alice gasped.

We looked at her, and she pointed to a break in the trees. Beneath the light of the stars and lights, and with our excellent vision, three shadowy figures could be seen.

I couldn't quite make out what the figures were, but they were heading directly towards us.

"Sorry to crash the wedding," a voice softly said. "But we _need_ to speak to the Cullens."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**AN: Who is it? Could it be Irina with some others? Perhaps some humans? The Volturi? Or maybe the pack? Gasp! Review to get the next chapter out, and to find out what happens!**


	21. Invincible

**Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! You guys rock!**

**Alice06****- Haha I hope I posted this chapter soon enough for you!**

**belladawn****- Thank you so much! I'll try to get the next one out soon...**

**kat92kd****- Thank you thank you thank you! I'll post the next chapter later on.**

**Shwalla Shwing****- Thank you for being so interested in my story! You rock!**

**---------------------------------------**

**Invincible**

The three figures cast in shadows walked under the lights of the trees, allowing us to see their faces with ease.

Jane, Demetri, and Felix of the Volturi guard stood with an air of authority in front of us.

Edward held me closer, and Carlisle walked forward to the three Italian vampires.

"Hello," Carlisle began calmly. "What do you need with my family?"

He stressed the family part of his greeting, illuminating a great difference between the two covens.

Jane stepped towards Edward and myself. "We were sent to check on the blushing bride, to make sure she could still blush," she spoke with a devious smile in my direction.

Felix stepped towards Jane. "We were also instructed to bring all of you to Volterra."

Edward growled softly, hearing their thoughts. I wondered briefly if I could stop time so we could possibly not have to see Aro, Marcus, and Caius. Edward whispered, "no, love" into my ear.

I sighed and looked back at the cloaked vampires. Demetri looked at Edward. "We will allow you to change out of your wedding attire, but be warned. If you attempt to flee, we can and will find you."

I shivered at the threat and walked into the house, changing from my wedding dress into jeans and a t-shirt. I met Edward at the stairs and we walked down together. The Denali coven watched all of us walk out of the front door, to follow the Volturi guards.

They whispered their "goodbyes" and "good lucks" which we returned with a sad smile.

No one, not even Alice, knew what would happen to us.

We ran with the guards to the nearest airport, arriving in a few minutes. The Cullens, of course, had a private plane, which we entered. Edward smirked at my thoughts.

Demetri sat in the pilot's seat, turning into the runway. Edward kissed me and whispered so low that no other vampire could hear, "When we return, we will go on our honeymoon, Mrs. Cullen."

I grinned at him and kissed him on the lips, our mouths moving in a natural rhythm.

Alice coughed, interrupting our brief moment of passion. "I need to speak with both of you."

She lead us into the back of the plane, secluded from the other eight vampires.

"Alright. I have several different outcomes. To ensure some of the more devastating choices do not happen, I need both of you to promise me one thing."

She paused, so we both nodded, prompting her to continue.

"No matter what may happen, or what you think may happen, do not ask to have yourself in the place of another. If Bella must join the guard, Edward you do not, and will not take her place, got it?" We nodded solemnly, understanding that we may have to be separated with this plan.

Alice sighed in relief. "Thank you. If you do this I believe we will be okay."

I smiled, filling with the hope for a positive future.

Edward and I sat next to each other, discussing what we would do when we returned to the states.

"Maybe college would be fun…" I commented, wondering how long it would be before we returned. "That way I could take night classes to improve my tolerance around people."

Edward nodded. "We could call Dartmouth and delay the beginning of your classes to further in the year."

I smiled, looking out the window. We were flying through a cloud, the sky's blue color lightening above us.

The plane began to descend slowly, the hills of Italy becoming more defined as we approached the ground.

Edward held my hand tighter as the plane touched the ground, bringing us that much closer to Volterra. We rolled to a stop, and we stepped out of the plane, protected from the sun by a thick layer of clouds.

Three black cars with tinted windows were parked next to the plane. Jane walked to the one on the left, Demetri to the one in the middle, and Felix to the one on the right. Our family had to split up into three groups, so Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie went with Jane unwillingly, Alice, Edward, and I followed Demetri, leaving Carlisle and Esme to go into Felix's car.

The three guards drove us swiftly down the highway that traveled past small villages.

After several minutes, we pulled into the city of Volterra. Demetri led the other two cars through select alleyways, turning corners rapidly.

Our wheels bumped along the cobblestones, each bump increasing my nerves.

Eventually, we arrived to the back of a large building. We let ourselves out of the car, rejoining our family members. Jasper had stopped Jane from torturing anyone in the car by keeping her happy and content, giving her no reason to torture Emmett, Rosalie, or himself.

We walked through a doorway, which lead us to a hallway, which I had seen on my last trip to Volterra.

Jane turned a corner, bringing us to the same waiting area with couches and tables I had been in about six months ago. I noticed that Gianna, the receptionist, was no longer the human helper to the Volturi. That fact sent shivers down my frame, making Edward hold me closer.

Jane told us to stay in the room while she and the two other guards alerted their masters to our presence.

Edward sat on a couch, and I sat next to him, leaning on his shoulder. He rubbed my shoulders in a comforting manner, leaning down to kiss me every few minutes, as we waited for our future.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: So, this MAY be kind of a stretch, but I would LOVE having at least 40 reviews before I post the next chapter!

Hey! I know you guys are out there reading this! If you just clicked the fun little button that leads to writing a review, it would take 5 seconds to get one more review closer to the next chapter!


	22. How Far We've Come

**AN: Hooray! I got my reviews, so y'all get your story! Hussah!**

**Sigh, my fingers hurt from typing. That AND I was sick today with some kind of flu I caught from the buggers I babysat this weekend. :(**

**So, to all of my reviewers: Thank you so much! You all rock! I give you virtual hugs. Both the actual bear-hug and the virtual chocolate candies, which are very good I might add. Enjoy!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**How Far We've Come**

After about a half hour later, Felix returned to the reception area. "Aro, Marcus, and Caius are ready for you."

I stood up and walked with Edward up the stairs that Felix walked up. The rest of our family followed us.

Felix opened up the large, wooden door that opened up to the circular room. Several vampires stood in groups; Aro, Marcus, and Caius sat in their wooden thrones, watching us enter.

Their red eyes that gazed at us unblinkingly frightened me. Aro stood up from his throne and walked slowly towards our family.

"Carlisle, so splendid to see you," Aro greeted, a smile plastered on his pale face.

Carlisle offered him a small smile in return. "It has been too long, Aro. May I ask what the reason is for your abrupt visit?"

Aro beamed. "Why, of course! I had wanted to see young Bella as a vampire for myself."

Edward growled softly, probably at his thoughts. Aro chuckled at Edward. "Why of course, young Edward! I also wished to extend an invitation to join the guard to your family, especially Alice, Jasper, and yourself. Does Bella have any powers, yet?"

Edward looked down at me and sighed. "Yes, Aro. She has the ability to start and stop time. However, she has not perfected its usage. Carlisle is working with her, along with myself, on her time travel abilities."

Aro looked shocked. "How strange," he mused, beginning to pace the room. "I was sure that Bella's power would deal with her blocked mind."

Edward looked down at me. "We all did, but there was an…accident a few months ago, right before she was changed."

I squeezed his hand in reassurance. He smiled down at me.

Aro grinned. "How intriguing! May I, young Bella?" He extended his hand towards me, I assumed so he could hear my thoughts.

Edward nodded at me, so I slowly walked to the ancient vampire in front of me. I extended my hand towards him, to shake his hand. Aro touched his chalky skin to my own, and I felt my thoughts duplicate themselves at a quick rate, half of them leaving my head.

Aro smiled and released my hand. "Ah, Edward. You are lucky to have this one who loves you as much as you love her. And such a strange occurrence! An event that alters her mind!"

Edward smiled down at me, but frowned at the last part of Aro's statement. "Aro, you have seen Bella personally, and heard her thoughts. May our family leave in peace?"

Aro looked thoughtful. "My invitation still stands. Would any of you care to join our coven as guards? We could use your powers here…" he trailed off.

Alice shook her head and whispered "no thank you," while Jasper simply said "no, sir."

Edward squeezed my hand. "No thank you, Aro," he said calmly, while I murmured "No thanks."

Aro looked very disappointed, and returned to talk to Caius and Marcus. Alice gasped and looked at Edward, who glared at the three ancient vampires.

"That isn't right…." He muttered so softly that I could barely hear him.

After a few minutes, Aro turned back around to face our family. "I'm afraid we can't let you leave our city just yet. We will allow for Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, and Rosalie to leave and return to Alaska, but the rest of you must remain here to act as guards for a month.

"This way, you may experience the lifestyle of a guard before you completely reject it. Unfortunately, Carlisle, the rest of your family may not visit those who are staying here for the time being."

Carlisle, whom I had never seen as an angry person, growled softly at Aro. "Must this happen, Aro? My family said no to your offer kindly. May you respect their wishes?"

Aro shook his head, frowning sadly at his friend. "That cannot be arranged, for certain members of your coven could help us out greatly. We must analyze their powers for a month. We will not change our minds."

Carlisle looked at Edward with sadness in his eyes. He walked to us and rested his hand on Edward's shoulder. "Please take care of everyone, son."

Edward looked back at him, his face just as gloomy, and nodded. Carlisle gave us all a small smile before going back to Rosalie and Emmett. Esme watched us, appearing as though she would cry, though tears would never fall. She followed Carlisle, and the rest of our family walked out of the wooden door.

Edward looked back at Aro, a menacing glint to his eyes. "We will not follow your diet. We will use the passage way out of the back of your castle to hunt."

Aro nodded, smiling at us. "But of course! Gianna, please show the Cullen's their rooms. I'm assuming you need two rooms?"

Edward nodded, and the receptionist I had last seen as a human appeared in front of us, her eyes a frightening bright red. She smiled at us kindly. "Right this way."

We walked out of the large wooden door, but turned sharply to the right, entering another door that revealed a hallway, which had long wooden floors and stones lining the walls.

Edward placed his arm around my waist as we followed the vampire down the hallway. I rested my head on his arm, keeping a steady pace.

Gianna showed us two doors. "Two of you may have the one on the left, while the other two may have the one on the right."

I noticed her thick, Italian accent, and looked at Alice. She walked up to the door on the left, with Jasper following her. Edward opened the door on the right for me, following me inside.

This would be an interesting month, and I couldn't wait until Edward and I could return to our family, our home.


	23. A Dark Congregation

**A Dark Congregation**

Edward and I stepped into our room, looking at our new temporary residence.

A large bed with a dark red cover sat in the middle of the farthest wall. There were no windows; only the stone that built the walls was the only items on the wall, which smelled slightly like a cave.

I walked further into this dark environment, my weight making the floorboards below me creak with every step. To my right were two large, wooden doors, similar in style to the other doors of the castle. I opened the one on the left, which revealed a small space with shelves. Was it supposed to be a closet?

Edward shrugged his shoulders, unsure of the answer. He walked to the other door, creaking it open. This room contained a sort of piping system that seemed very outdated and intricate. I believed that it was a sort of shower.

Edward then ambled over to the other side of the room, knocking lightly on the stone. I looked to Edward in confusion.

"I made the decision to knock on the stone, so Alice would see it. I saw her vision of this event, so she had definitely seen me knock. I then heard in her thoughts, telling me that she couldn't hear our knock," He spoke softly, thinking over his words.

"But what does that mean, Edward?" I questioned, unsure of the direction he was taking his thoughts.

"It means that these rooms are soundproof," he whispered. He turned away from me in a quick manner. "You would think they could have the decency to treat us less like prisoners. But, of course, that would be asking too much from these demons."

His voice was raised now, but I completely understood his frustration. The Volturi had us separated from our family, trapped for the time being in these sound proof rooms.

We had no spare clothes with us, I hadn't hunted in a while, and we had no idea what the Volturi would do with us. Would they keep us here for years? Would Carlisle have the power to free us from the Italian vampires?

I sat on the bed, sobs beginning to shake my frame. Edward rubbed reassuring circles on my back, whispering comforting words to me.

Edward suddenly stopped placating me, and whispered "monsters."

I looked up at him, confused of his sudden change in attitude.

"Bella," he whispered, his voice strained. "You need to stop time NOW."

I grabbed his arm immediately, and used my power. "Alright, Edward. Tell me what is going on."

Edward looked at me, his eyes holding a tortured pain. "Bella, the Volturi are bringing humans by our room. Live, breathing, humans."

I gasped, looking at the door. "They wouldn't, would they?"

Edward nodded sadly, standing up from the bed. "They are trying to rid you of your diet. If you can eat a human, Aro knows that you will self destruct, forcing you to leave our family."

I listened in total silence. I couldn't believe how the Volturi intended on treating my family. Killing additional humans, simply to force us to split up?

Edward hugged me tightly, then gazed into my eyes. "Don't worry, Bella. With our powers, we can attempt to beat the Volturi. Even if it only means hunting more frequently."

I nodded, looking to the stone wall we shared with Alice and Jasper. "Should we get the others?" I asked, anxious for Jasper's low tolerance of human blood.

Edward murmured a "yes" before heading out our door, entering Alice and Jasper's room. I grabbed Edward's hand, starting time. Alice and Jasper widened their eyes at our sudden appearance.

Edward covered their mouths with his hands, motioning that we needed to remain quiet.

I held onto Edward's arm, stopping time swifter than I had ever done. Edward released his hands, and Alice immediately began to talk.

"Oh, Bella! That was brilliant! So the Volturi plan on locking our doors after they bring the humans by our rooms. Therefore, we must stay well fed." She spoke quickly, yet an air of importance was in her words.

I nodded, and Edward looked weary on something she had said. "Alice," he slowly spoke, looking at the open door. "You mentioned they would lock our doors."

Alice agreed solemnly, holding Jasper's hand. Almost immediately, waves of reassurance hit our small group. "I believe the locks will be strong enough to keep us inside of our rooms. I don't know quite yet when the locks will be removed. Possibly after several weeks, forcing us to weaken."

Edward understood where her thoughts were headed. "Then they bring humans by our rooms once more. We would be too weak to resist the temptation," he whispered, looking between Jasper and myself with concern in his eyes.

Alice nodded sadly, whispering, "We will need to hunt."

Jasper agreed with everything his wife and brother were mentioning, until confusion hit us all. "Why would the Volturi torture us in this manner?"

I shrugged my shoulders, hoping Edward may have the answer. Edward looked down at me, "They want what they can't have. The want us to join the guard, no matter how much we resist."

Our small group stood in the middle of the stone room, deciding what to do next.

"Should we hunt, and hope we can resist the humans?" Edward suggested, looking at Alice for the answer.

Alice closed her eyes, transforming into a marble statue. She opened her eyes, eying Jasper and myself carefully. "We _should_ be okay…" her voice trailed off, but she was as close as we could get to a definite answer.

Edward led us out of Alice and Jasper's room, looking both directions in the hallway, before turning right. We rushed through the stone maze, desperate to find Carlisle's passageway.

"Edward," I whispered. "Why can't we simply leave?" I questioned, unsure of why we had to stay for this torture.

Edward stopped running, looking into my eyes. "If we leave, we will eventually have to start time again."

I nodded, motioning for him to continue. "When we start time," he paused, looking at Alice and Jasper, who were opening doors, in a feeble attempt to find the exit. "The guard has Demetri, a very skilled tracker. They also have other guard members who can find us. We would be living a life on the run."

I looked at him as though he was missing something very big. "Then why can't we seek them out? When time is stopped, can't we simply capture _them_?"

Alice and Jasper had returned to our sides. "It seems like it could work, Edward," Jasper commented, bringing his years of strategy and combat into our conversation.

Edward shook his head. "But won't we be stooping to their level? Carlisle requested that I try to keep us safe; would he approve of this idea?"

Alice looked thoughtful. "If our lives depended on it…"

Edward quieted her with a glare. "We cannot simply destroy the Volturi. They help stabilize too many conditions of the vampire world. Remember the vampire wars in the South?"

Jasper shivered, bringing a feeling of unease onto all of us.

Edward gestured to Jasper. "Exactly my point. Without the Volturi, the vampires would have complete anarchy. Humans would be slaughtered by the hundreds. Carlisle takes pride in our family by saving humans from death through our alternative lifestyle. Killing the Volturi would lead to more human deaths than if we succumbed to our inner demons."

Edward's small lecture gave me two perspectives of the Volturi: They were the 'good guys' who helped stabilize the vampire community, but they were also the power hungry 'bad guys' who drank the blood of humans and were determined to get what they want.

Edward, hearing my thoughts, whispered, "Exactly. You understand our predicament."

I nodded, looking back at the hallway. "Should we hunt, and then simply see what happens...?" I suggested softly, unsure if my idea would be completely misguided again.

Edward nodded. "It's about all we can do at the moment."

Alice agreed, and began to sprint down the hallway, Jasper, Edward, and myself close behind her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN:

Okay, I am really sorry. MAJOR FILLER CHAPTER

The only thing that I wanted this chapter to show is the situation Edward, Bella, Jasper, and Alice are really in. How desperate the Volturi are to use their powers on their guard, and how the Cullens with "super powers" are kind of stuck.

So, don't worry. Actual plot stuff is on the way...

That is...if you review....


	24. Better Now

**Better Now**

Our group came to a split in the stone covered halls of the Volturi Castle. Alice and Jasper decided to go to the left, while Edward and I turned down the right hallway.

Edward and I sprinted down the damp hallway, sniffing the air for the slightest clue as to where Carlisle's passageway was. Our rooms were so secluded that it was impossible for us to discover this old tunnel that hadn't been in use in ages.

Edward groaned. We had passed our own scent, again. The hallways seemed endless, doors were locked tight on both sides of the stone covered walls, and the wooden floorboards creaked with every step we took.

I stopped running for a moment, slamming my hand against a wooden door in anger. Edward immediately rushed to my side, holding my arm by my side, and also whispering comforting words in my ear.

"It will be alright, Bella. I promise. We simply need to find…" Edward paused suddenly, a large grin spreading on his face. "They found it…" He whispered, more to himself than to me.

"Alice and Jasper?" I questioned, gazing up at the god in front of me.

Edward nodded, kissing my softly on the lips. "They found Carlisle's passageway." He stated, his joyfulness at this new discovery barely hidden behind his words. I smiled and kissed his lips.

"I'll race you there, Mr. Cullen…" I smirked, using the most alluring voice I could manage.

"That's hardly fair, Mrs. Cullen. I'd hate to see my wife lose…" He grinned his crooked smile, and ran in the opposite direction from which we came dazzling me momentarily. He knew what that smile does to me, that cheater! I heard a ghostly chuckle down the direction Edward had run down.

I grumbled a stream of curses under my breath and chased after Edward. I loved how this small discovery gave us the hope we needed, enabling us to act more like ourselves, and less like the planning, serious vampires we had become in the last few hours.

I enjoyed the power my newborn strength applied to my legs. Each step had more force than I could have possibly imagined having as a human. I saw my fast husband turn a corner, and I quickly followed.

However, when I turned the corner, I ran straight into the open arms of Edward, who stood right at the edge of the wall. I collided into him with such a force that a large cracking sound, similar to the sounds I had heard in the baseball game all those months ago. We collapsed onto the floor with myself on top of Edward, who was pinned against the floor.

We stared into each other's eyes for the briefest moment, a deep passion in both of our eyes. I immediately pressed my lips against Edward's, enjoying the most expressive kiss we had ever shared.

Our mouths moved in a small pattern, a rhythm that needed no words. I was so completely lost in the pure passion of the moment that my mouth slowly opened.

Edward's lips opened as well, our tongues beginning to dance along to this delightful moment. I slowly pulled away, smiling down at the man below me.

"Pinned 'ya. I win." I said triumphantly.

Edward rolled his eyes. "Lion King? Honestly, Bella?" He shook his head mokingly at me. "And here I was, under the impression that I was racing my mature wife."

I laughed. "Do you realize how paradoxical that sounds? Mature racing? Pfft. And you and I both know I won. I. Pinned. You." I poked his chest with every word, smiling at him.

Edward looked up at me, his topaz eyes filled with pain. A pronounced pout found itself onto his lips, while his eyes continued to hold that sad, pained expression. He looked as though he wanted to cry. "Bella," he spoke softly in a voice so smooth and soft, yet it contained a hint of sorrow. It was irresistible.

I examined his face, his large, pleading eyes, his wonderfully perfect pout, his…

I hadn't even had the chance to finish my examination before I pulled him into another passion-filled kiss. I could feel Edward smile under my lips.

I pulled back immediately, shock written all over my face. "You…you bastard! Here I was, thinking you were upset…"

Edward grabbed my head, kissing my softly, the intensity slowly growing.

I heard a muffled cough from behind me. I stopped the kiss, looking behind me.

Alice and Jasper stood with their arms over their chests. Alice smirked at us, while Jasper looked pained. "Too much lust…" He muttered, staring at us.

It was then that I noticed how Edward and I were positioned. Edward chuckled at my realization. I was still on top of him, straddling his waist. He was under me, holding my waist.

I would have blushed the darkest shade of red known to man if I were human.

Alice giggled, helping me up. Jasper held out a hand to help Edward get up. I could hear Jasper mutter, "You two seriously need a honeymoon; before this lust kills me, please."

Once again, I would have blushed.

Alice stood in the middle of the hallway, next to a large, ancient looking wooden door. She pulled the rusted handle, revealing a dark tunnel. She gestured for us to walk into it, so we obliged.

I could see everything perfectly with my improved eyesight. The entire cave was composed of the same stones the hallways were made of. And, from what I could tell, the tunnel continued on for over a mile.

Edward hooked his hand around me waist, and I rested my head on his shoulder, sighing contently.

We continued to march down the long tunnel, our footsteps echoing eerily around us as we walked.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN: I am sooooooo incredibly sorry. First off, I haven't updated in two days???!?!??! :O**

**And secondly, I meant for this chapter to have some plot line that would drive this book on... Though I typed this at 3 AM last night after being sick for like a week, so I couldn't focus for enough time to incorporate what I wanted...**

**Though, I reread it when I came back from class, and honestly? I like how it turned out, all fluffy and everything. In my opinion, the fluff was needed before the story could continue...**

**Thank you so much for reading! Tell me how you like it!**

**So I got 9 reviews for the last chapter (which I was thrilled about). The next one will be posted when I get at least 15. We can do it, readers!**

**'Tis a stretch, perhaps, but I need some feedback! It inspires me!**

**Oh, and you guys are amazing for reading this story! **


	25. Cell Phone

**AN: AAAAAAACK! I am so sorry! I'm sure y'all are thinking "God. She better be dead, because there is no other excuse for why she hasn't posted a new chapter in like a week."**

**BUT, I do have a valid excuse. I was sick for like 2 weeks, and I returned back to my classes this week, and had loads of work I needed to do. So, sadly, my stories suffered. BUT I am back, and will post more. Sorry, this is a short chapter. And be aware that I am now trying to balance my free time between this story and my other one, Come What May. **

**I promise the next chapter will be a very long one, just for you, readers! **

**-----------------------------------------------------------**

**Cell Phone**

We arrived to the dark, eerie forest through Carlisle's tunnel. Seeing nature in this already mysterious environment sent shivers up my spine. Such a peaceful place stood simple miles from this mass of darkness, the Volturi.

Edward squeezed my hand lightly and ran off to catch his prey. I smiled softly at his retreating form as he leapt over logs and long distances in a graceful, yet wild manner. I followed his example and followed the monster inside my head's instructions to catch the deer: do not think, do not reason, simply let your instincts guide you.

I captured numerous deer and other forest animals, filling myself to the point of borderline gluttony. I carefully covered up the bodies of the deer, and headed back to the mouth of the tunnel.

Alice stood with Edward, talking softly about what we should do next.

"Should we simply accept what the Volturi are doing?" Alice asked sadly, hope fading with every word she said.

Edward looked at the trees, thinking over the idea. "What if…do you still have your cell phone?"

Alice nodded, pulling out a slim silver object. "We obviously can't use this while time is stopped, Edward."

He nodded patiently. "Yes, but we will use it in the rooms. They are soundproof, yes?"

Alice agreed, probably remembering the small test Edward had done against the stonewalls. "I won't know if this will work, as in if we will get caught," she gazed at him, emphasizing the possibility of getting caught by the guards, "until Bella begins time again."

Edward looked at me before walking to where I stood. "I really think we will be able to use the phone, Bella. If the walls are as soundproof as they appeared earlier, then it shouldn't be a problem."

I looked at him skeptically. "Yeah, but who will we call?"

Jasper's quiet, yet authoritative voice sounded from behind me, startling me slightly. "Carlisle."

Edward nodded at him, and Alice did as well. Was I the only one who wasn't in on this secret?

Edward snickered. "Bella, we didn't exclude you. It just seemed natural to us to contact the one person who may be able to help us with the Volturi. I highly doubt we will be able to stand the torture they have planned for us. Though he couldn't do much when we were sent to the Volturi, now he may have reason enough to cross them."

Alice agreed, and gazed at our faces briefly, appearing to be looking for something. "So, we are all finished?" She asked, walking to Jasper.

I nodded, as did everyone else in our small group. She smiled.

"Alright, let's get going. Carlisle awaits!"

With our renewed hope, we sprinted back towards the castle, returning to our small rooms. Edward held Alice's phone, the person we elected to talk to Carlisle.

When we were back in our room, I rested my head on Edward's shoulder as we sat on the bed. My legs were extended to my side, Edward's arm wrapped around my shoulder, holding me closer.

I smiled at him and began time once more.

Edward exhaled and turned Alice's phone on, dialing Carlisle's cell phone. I could hear the few recognizable rings that sounded as we waited.

After the third ring, we heard a quiet voice whisper, "Alice?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: So, again, I am very sorry, and this is a very short chapter, so I also feel sorry for that.

Expect the next really long chapter out sooner if you review. Thank you for reading!


	26. Everybody Wants To Rule The World

**Everybody Wants To Rule The World**

"Carlisle, it's Edward," Edward stated into the phone, his eyes searching the closed door.

"What is it?" Carlisle asked, concerned for all of us.

Edward continued looking at the door, as if he was waiting for something. "The Volturi are attempting to torture us. I've heard it in their thoughts, and Alice has seen visions of it."

The phone went quiet, the scratchy reception the only sound in the room. I sat next to Edward's side, looking up at him. He attempted to smile back down at me, though his eyes held no happiness.

"How are they torturing you?" Carlisle said softly over the phone. I could imagine him pacing in worry.

"They…they are going to bring a human by our hallway in a few minutes, so Bella stopped time so all of us could hunt. However, they are going to bring humans by our hallway until we…" Edward trailed off sadly, waiting for Carlisle's reply.

"Oh…" the voice on the other line whispered with understanding. "What are you going to do?"

Edward sighed and held me closer to him. "I honestly don't know. That's why we called you. Is there any way you might be able to help us?"

The phone went silent again. I could feel Edward's tension of not being able to hear Carlisle's thoughts. At last a quiet voice was heard. "We'll come there, son."

Edward sighed in relief. "Thank you Carlisle. We are well fed at the moment, so we should be fine for a week or so, as long as Bella can hold her breath."

Carlisle agreed. "That should be alright. We will get on the next flight, and try to convince the Volturi. I don't think it will work'"

"It's our only hope," Edward interrupted, desperation in his velvety voice.

"Okay. We'll be there," Carlisle stated, before saying goodbye and hanging up. Edward closed the phone shut and placed it next to him.

I got off of the bed and sat in the corner, partly to change my environment and also to try to clear my head. This was too stressful! What if Carlisle couldn't convince them?

Edward sat next to me, his arms encircling me and holding me closer. "It'll be alright, Bella. If Carlisle cannot convince them, it will only be a month of this. We will just have to deal-"

Edward paused, tensing up as he gazed at the door. He moved me so close to him that I was now sitting on his lap, my head against his chest. "They are bringing the human now, Bella."

I buried my face completely in his chest, so that I could only smell Edward's sweet scent. Edward rubbed a hand against me back, the other hand holding me in place. He whispered comforting words in my ear, informing me of how to deal with the scent.

"You should be fine like that, Bella. But the moment you smell something other than myself hold your breath. I'll attempt to restrain you if it becomes to difficult for you, but I have faith that it shouldn't be that horrible."

I thanked him as he pressed his lips against the top of my head, kissing me softly. I lifted my head up so that I could kiss him.

Our kiss was much like that kiss we had shared in the hallway: filled with passion and making us get lost in the moment. My hands found themselves around the back of Edward's neck, my fingers tangling themselves in his perfect hair.

Edward's hand's held me around my waist, and I never wanted his hands to leave. I was completely lost inside the excitement of the moment.

I sat contently with my head on Edward's chest. I traced my hand over his midsection mindlessly, while Edward leaned down and kissed my head.

I grinned, remembering that this was the same action that put us in this current position.

Edward chuckled. "Well, I guess that was one way to distract you…"

I gasped and gazed up at him, momentarily losing myself in his dreamy eyes. "The human passed us?"

He nodded, his hand trailing down my long hair. "And listening to Alice's thoughts, I think Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, and Rosalie should be here soon."

I would have blushed at that moment. "It's been that long?"

Edward smiled. "Apparently."

He looked thoughtful for a moment, gazing at the wall we shared with Alice and Jasper. He sighed and stood up, offering a hand to help me up. I gladly took it, and decided to go towards the bathroom he hadn't used yet.

I entered the room that was significantly smaller than our bedroom. I shut the wooden door behind me, jumping slightly at the loud crack that echoed across the stone walls when it closed completely.

I took off the jeans I had worn since the wedding, placing them unceremoniously on the damp floor. I unbuttoned my blouse and stepped out of my underwear, throwing them on top of the jeans.

I sighed, staring at the plumbing contraption that was set up in a section of the stones. A small wall created a sort of shield from the rest of the bathroom, and I stepped into this little area.

A small hole was placed in-between some of the stones that made up the bathroom floor, and I assumed it was a crude drain. I turned around and placed my frigid hand on the rusty silver handle that shot out from the wall. With a small push, the handle moved down, creating a flow of water from a pipe from the wall.

The water was very warm, especially in comparison to the rest of my body. I smiled contently and leaned against the damp walls, creating a nice contrast between the heat of the water and the coolness of the walls.

I had no toiletries with me, so I lazily scanned the room for any cabinets or areas that might hold shampoo. As I leaned against the wall, I discovered a small shadow in the opposite corner of the room, smelling slightly of vanilla.

I grinned at the discovery and lightly stepped towards the shadowy object. It was a basket with towels that appeared to be extremely fluffy, and a small tube of shampoo and conditioner.

I grabbed the soaps and returned to the shower area, if it could even be called that. I gently squeezed the shampoo tube, letting the thick liquid pour into my open palm, and I spread it in my hair eagerly.

I finished my shower, grateful for the chance to be clean once more. Although, once I turned the water's flow off, I realized I had to change back into the clothes I had been wearing. Thank god vampires don't sweat!

I heard a quiet chuckle from behind the door, which was significantly thinner than the one that separated our bedroom from the hallway.

I threw on my clothes, and peered out of a small crack in the door. Edward appeared to be on the cell phone, listening intently to whatever was being said.

I opened the door completely and sat on the bed, watching Edward pace across the room with the phone to his ear. He looked utterly concerned about something…

He gazed at me as if to say, "hold on a moment" and then continued his pacing.

"Alright, I'll tell her…Okay. Love you too," He said and closed the small phone with a small groan. He locked me into his golden gaze as he threw the phone lightly on the comforter of the bed.

"What was that about?" I asked, curious about this whole situation.

Edward sighed. "Apparently the pilot on the plane that the rest of our family was on had to make an emergency stop; the fuel supply was entirely misjudged, and they were forced to land in Paris."

I gasped. "Are they alright?" I asked, concerned for the rest of our family.

Edward smirked and stifled a chuckle. "Bella, a plane crash couldn't harm us in the slightest. And this was only an impromptu landing, a very safe procedure, considering the circumstances."

I nodded, and moved towards his side, resting my head on his shoulder. His arm, in an automatic gesture, held me around my waist. "So when will they arrive here?" I asked quietly, unsure of the answer.

Edward sighed, "I honestly don't know. Alice doesn't see us speaking to them in person for a long time; weeks, even."

This took me by surprise. "Weeks? Wouldn't they only need a short plane ride, or rent a car or something? That shouldn't take that long…"

Edward sighed, rubbing his hand on my back, calming my suddenly worried state. "That's it exactly. It should take them hours to get here, not weeks. Although Alice sees that we definitely will not be seeing them soon; our eyes were dark black in her vision."

I gulped, swallowing a small bit of venom. We were…thirsty?

"It'll be fine, Bella," Edward whispered, though I doubted he really believed that.

He tensed, and I looked up at his face. He looked absolutely taken by surprise as he stared at the wall we shared with Alice and Jasper. "Oh no…" He whispered.

He turned towards the door quickly, as if waiting for something. Almost immediately, the door opened, revealing Felix.

He smiled as if he knew some great, dirty laundry about us, a judging and arrogant glint in his fiery red eyes. "Aro wishes to speak with you and your…brother and sister."

He held the door open for us, Edward holding my hand loosely as we meandered into the hallway. Alice and Jasper looked at us sadly, Alice knowing what would happen, Jasper feeling her pessimistic emotions.

What was going on?

Edward squeezed my hand and whispered, "It was short notice; Alice barely had a chance to see it in her vision. We are being sent on our first mission as temporary guards."

I shivered lightly at the thought as we continued to march down the hallway, our footsteps creating an eerie, ominous sound as they echoed off of the walls. All too soon, we reentered the circular room that held only awful memories for myself.

Aro, Caius, and Marcus sat in their wooden thrones, an air of royalty in their postures. Aro stood up immediately upon seeing us, his expression delighted.

"Ah, friends. Are you enjoying your stay so far?" I bit back a growl at his words, Edward tensing up at my side.

"What do you need, Aro?" Edward said in an impatient voice that mimicked a babysitter's tone towards a troublesome toddler.

"We need your help on a small mission, of sorts. There is a coven in Romania, which has been most troublesome in trying to remove us from power. You must get rid of them. Do not stop to hunt on the way, we need this taken care of immediately."

Why couldn't we stop time to get to this coven? That way we could hunt…

Edward squeezed my hand lightly. You better tell me why not later…I thought, looking up at him.

He nodded so slightly it was hard to see if he was responding to me, or simply moving his gaze. Edward smirked and made his nod more pronounced, earning a smile from me.

Aro smiled at us. "It would be best if you leave now. This must be resolved before any real damage can be done."

Edward nodded and led our group out of the Volturi castle, through Carlisle's hunting tunnel. When we were significantly down the hallway, I looked at Edward curiously as we continued to sprint.

"Why can't we stop time so that we can hunt?" I asked.

Edward appeared as though he was deep in thought. "The Volturi's enemies, Stefan and Vladimir, are once again planning to regain their power. They have an attack planned very soon, and the Volturi, naturally, want for us to stop them.

"We could really use the help of the Romanian coven; if we can get support for the concept of releasing us from this guard duty, then the Volturi may reconsider. But, if we arrive by stopping time, then the Romanian coven will know of your power, which they may wish for in the same way the Volturi do. They would want you as a weapon of sorts."

I thought about this for a minute. So, we need the Romanian's help, but we cannot tell them important details of our powers?

Edward nodded, and Alice came to our side. "Don't worry, Bella. I believe it will all turn out all right. I did see us with the rest of our family…"

I smiled at her, returning the grin she flashed at me. "Thank you, Alice."

Jasper searched around the trees where we stood. "Which way should we look for them, Alice?"

Alice paused, closing her eyes briefly. She opened them quickly, revealing a positive glint in her golden eyes. She grinned, turning the slightest bit to the left. "This way."

We ran following Alice's directions. I began to feel a bit of hopelessness, or negativity, due to the circumstances, so Jasper sent a wave of optimism to restore my hope for seeing our family, and for Edward and I to take our honeymoon.

The moment I thought of that, Edward would send a devilishly handsome crooked grin towards me, which caused me to stumble the slightest bit over the roots of the trees we darted past. I, being the mature adult vampire I am, stuck out my tongue in return.

Weren't vampires supposed to be more graceful than that? I began to reiterate that question outloud, when Alice began to laugh.

"Bella, with your clumsiness as a human, it is a wonder that you even this graceful as a vampire," Alice giggled, while Jasper stifled a laugh at my expression.

Edward grabbed my hand reassuringly. "Bella, I had my moments, too, as a human…" He trailed off, grinning at a distant memory.

Alice laughed, "Oh, Edward! You have to tell us! Or else I will-"

Edward looked shocked. "Fine then, Pixie. You better listen intently because I am never repeating this."

He stared at each of us briefly as we continued to run through the forest, before beginning his anecdote.

*****

Edward got up, stretching in his bed, scratching away the sleep in his eyes and. A giant yawn ended this morning routine, and Edward got out of his bed.

It was June 20, 1917, his sixteenth birthday that had caused him anxiety for the past month or so. He rushed to his closet, throwing on some trousers and a nice shirt, eager to get ready for his big day. After brushing his teeth and using the bathroom, he was now ready to go downstairs, to his mother and father.

His socked feet made a soft padding sound as he rushed down the wooden stairs, causing his father to look up from his newspaper and coffee. "Happy Birthday, Son," he greeted with a smile.

"Thank you, father," Edward replied with a smile on his face. He completed his journey down the stairs, standing at the bottom with his back to the kitchen as he calculated what he should have for his breakfast.

Edward's mother snuck up behind her son, holding a cup of orange juice in her left hand, her right hand stretched out to tap Edward on his shoulder. As she reached out to greet her son, Edward turned around rapidly.

Shocked at his mother's close proximity, he began to step backwards. His foot, still in only a sock, slipped on the wooden floor, causing him to fall on his rear.

As he slipped backwards, his legs traveled forwards, knocking over his mother in the process. Mrs. Masen began to fall forwards, the cup of juice slipping from her hands, and spilling all over the birthday boy.

Edward sat on the wood floor, with orange juice staining his midsection, and his mother crouched over a few feet away. Edward's father watched the entire exchange, laughing loudly. "Old age will do that to you son."

Edward smirked at his father, accepting the extended hand Edward Sr. offered for assistance. When he got up, he brushed off his shirt, looking around the table. Edward Sr. helped his wife off of the floor.

"I suppose you're right. I dread what the future holds for the rest of my clothes," Edward muttered, looking down at the stained shirt, which was coincidentally one of his nicer shirts, as he began to return up the stairs.

*****

"And _that, _unfortunately, was one of the human memories that I have retained over the years," Edward concluded. Jasper was bent over in laughter, propping himself up with a tree trunk. Alice grinned happily, already knowing the story from her vision. I was still in a state of shock.

"You were-ha ha ha- so clumsy- ah ha ha- as a human- ah ha ha," Jasper laughed, sending a renewed flow of humor in our direction.

I began to giggle and kissed Edward's cheek. "He was cute as a human." I then kissed Edward's lips, Edward holding my waist gently.

Alice rolled her eyes. "First off, get a room, and second, we should continue on. We need to get to the Romanians soon..."

She trailed off, beginning to run. Jasper ran after her, Edward and I following the couple.

Edward grabbed my hand as we ran, him obviously holding back his pace, for I wasn't near as fast as him. "You're father seemed nice..." I said, excited to learn more about Edward as a human.

Edward smiled at me. "He really was. He had some strict rules, but I guess I still turned out alright."

I kissed his crooked grin before responding. "I'll say."

Edward chuckled and we continued our journey, running under the cover of any trees we could find.

-------------------------------------------------------

**AN: So, this chapter was much longer than the other one. Hooray!**

**Now that I'm on break, chapters will be out quicker... so that's good.**

**Oh, and Edward's story was not written in Bella's POV. Let's say it was... the house's perspective. Or some omniscient being's perspective.**

**Any questions, comments, or concerns, let me know! Or if you just want to talk about something random...like geese. That's cool, too.**

**Thank you so much for reading and please review!**


	27. Rebellion

**Rebellion (Lies)**

After several hours of running, we arrived at where Alice said the Romanians would be. Edward and Alice lead us down this cave that seemed to be dug directly into the hillside. Dirt sporadically fell from the ceiling of the cave, the roots of the plants from above the cave hanging eerily from the ceiling as well.

Jasper sent a small wave of courage, feeling the uneasiness I was beginning to feel.

"Thanks, Jasper," I said, running with the others. He smiled in return. Our feet pounded against the damp floor of the cave, my anticipation growing with each step. Small pebbles bounced as the force of four vampires sprinting effected their small mass.

Eventually a small voice came from further in the cave. "Who's there?"

It was a small, weak voice that held years of wisdom. It was still slightly musical in tone, but it was definitely rougher than any voice I had heard that held this musical quality. We glanced at each other, Edward taking on a sense of authority as we kept running.

"Edward, Alice, Jasper, and Bella Cullen," Edward said into the darkness as we continued to sprint to the end of the cave.

"Continue," The voice spoke as we rounded a corner, revealing two vampires. A small oil lamp that seemed decades old lighted up their faces. They had curious glances in their faces, and their skin resembled the Volturi's shale like texture over the smooth contours of our skin. Though, where the Volturi's skin looked very breakable, the Romanian's skin appeared to be stronger in a strange sense.

"We need your help," Edward stated calmly. The Volturi," the other coven growled slightly at the mention of the other coven's name, "are keeping us as prisoners of sorts. We are forced to act as guards."

The aged vampires nodded in understanding. "So, why are you here?"

Alice sighed. "We were sent to kill you- which we won't, by any means. We need your support to free us from the Volturi."

The closer one grinned. "And what might our reward be for this task, young Cullens?"

Edward and Alice glanced at each other, Edward sighing. "A chance to weaken the Volturi."

Both of the vampires smiled widely. "To that, friends, we accept. Do we have any one else who is helping?"

Alice spoke this time. "Our father, Carlisle Cullen. Since he has lived with the Volturi, and heard of our troubles, we believe that he can help with a gentler route."

The Romanians nodded. The one who sat further away from us looked at Jasper and I curiously, before looking at Edward. "Why are the Volturi keeping you under their power? Could they feel threatened by you?"

Alice cleared her throat. "The size of our coven, they believe has gotten too large. Sure, I can see the future, even though my predictions are sometimes skewed, and Edward can read minds, but even that is only reading the current thoughts."

"Aro thinks we may have potential under the Volturi's watching eyes, but we disagree. Our only potential, we feel, is in Carlisle's family," Edward stated, his tone effectively ending that topic.

The closer one arose from his seated position. "Alright then. We will assist you."

The other vampire mimicked his actions and cleared his throat. "I'm afraid we haven't formally introduced ourselves. I am Stephan, and this," he gestured to the figure beside him, "is Vladimir."

We greeted them awkwardly, before agreeing to return to Volterra. We would stop just outside of the city to meet the rest of our family.

The Romanians lead the way, talking softly to each other in a foreign tongue, which Edward informed me, was Romanian. _Of course it was_, I thought, embarrassed for even questioning which language it was.

He chuckled and kissed my forehead as he ran by me side.

We were running during night time, the lights of millions of stars helping to illuminate our unmarked path to Volterra. The Romanians practically blended into scenery, their midnight blue, velvety cloaks spread out behind them as their speed caused a mini wind current.

I had no clue for how long the entire journey was, only the fact that we had left Volterra when the sun was covered by thick clouds, and we approached the entrance to the Voturi's castle when the sun was once again cloaked by clouds.

We stayed huddled by a group of trees, Edward walking around, inching closer to the tunnel with every cautious step.

He gasped. "They aren't here, Alice. Didn't you see _anything_?"

I didn't need to have my husband's power to know that he meant Carlisle and the others weren't present.

Alice widened her eyes, resembling an animal caught in the lights of an oncoming car, about to be roadkill. She looked vulnerable for one of the first times in the time I had known her. "No, I didn't see a thing."

Jasper paced, agitation seeping into our bodies. "What does this _mean_? Where are they!"

I sat down, my back sliding against the rough tree bark as I lowered myself to sit on the ground. "What if the Volturi got to them first?"

Vladimir and Stephan turned to me, Vladimir hissing quietly. "What did the child say?"

I looked up at them desperately. "What if the Volturi knew somehow that Carlisle would be down here, so they captured them?"

Stephan growled, while Vladimir repeated his hiss. "That's what I thought she said."

Edward returned in front of my growling softly. "There's no need to take your frustration out on her. In fact, I think she may be right."

He turned to me his eyes a mixture of pride, love, protection, fear, and thoughtfulness. "Bella, I think you're right," he repeated quietly to himself.

I placed my hands on my thighs and pushed to help me stand up. I brushed off the back of my jeans, freeing them from dirt that had become stuck when I sat. _It makes sense, doesn't it?_

He nodded, Alice and Jasper coming closer to make a small diamond. Alice sighed, "Do you want me to see if I can check any of he Volturi's decisions? Perhaps Carlisle's as well?"

Jasper nodded. "That's a great idea, Allie."

Alice agreed and walked away from us, cradling her head in her hands as she sorted through several upcoming decisions, trying to find any of the Volturi's new plans.

Edward sighed, pulling me into a hug. _How did all of this happen?_ I thought desperately. Glancing to the right, I saw the two vampires we were sent to destroy, and to my left, I saw the castle where I assumed the rest of our family was.

Alice grunted and Edward turned to her. "All right, Edward," she said annoyed. "The Volturi have our family. Why the hell does this all happen to us?"

I giggled slightly at her peeved disposition.

Edward glanced between us, then looked at the Romanians.

Jasper glared at the castle, then at Edward. "I say we stop letting them rule our actions. We shouldn't let them control what happens to us and our family."

I looked around, this new sense of rebellion filling my head. I walked up to Edward and kissed him softly. "Let's stop this," I said with a smile on my face. I honestly tired of the Volturi viewing us as property, that could be taken or released.

Edward flashed a brilliant grin at me. "All right. Stephan, Vladimir? We'll need your help."

The two Romanians shared a conspiratorial glance and smiled twisted grins. "We'd be honored."

------------------

**AN: Okay, I'm sorry. About several things actually. First: I haven't updated in a while. Second: I simply wasn't focusing on this story. **

**I reread the last few parts, and honestly, I got a little tired of the Volturi evilness. So, I have decided to actually control this story, and not let the plot run about and fabricate itself. **

**So, this book will be coming to a close soon, and a new one will start. (For those of you who keep track)**

**I just got tired of the characters letting themselves be kicked around like that, so let's see how they decide to respond.**

**That's why this is titled 'Rebellion'**

**In case you were wondering.**

**So, for my Holiday season resolution, which will effectively begin after this book finishes: Longer chapters, get more reviews, and work harder on the stories.**

**Thank you so much for reading and please let me know what you think!**


	28. Fury

**Fury**

Edward looked at the Romanians once more, and then glanced at me._ You still don't want them to know of my power, right?_ I asked internally.

Edward glanced up at the clouds, then back at his feet, before grinning his wonderfully askew smile.

I smiled, the only response I could muster to his dazzling abilities. He pulled me to his chest and kissed my head. "I love you, Bella."

I smiled at him and gave him a peck on the lips. "As I love you, Edward."

A wave of disgust filled the air and I glared at the culprit, Jasper.

"Come on," He said anxiously. "Are we going to go or not?"

Edward nodded in agreement and held my hand as we sprinted down the ancient tunnel that burrowed to the Volturi's lair.

I could feel Edward roll his eyes at the term 'lair'. It _was_ a bit cliché for vampires…

Edward and I led the way, with the Romanians right behind us. Alice and Jasper trailed behind them, creating a sort of barrier in which the Romanians were encompassed.

Our feet padded in a rhythm similar to that of a drum solo. The soft tinker of Alice's footsteps followed the powerful strides of Edward and Jasper. My own feet created a beating similar to a snare drum, my newborn strength creating a forceful blow to the floor, while my grace lightened the tone. I found myself lost in the familiar, random sound, finding it urging me down the tunnel in an abstract sense.

Though we had no reason to breath, I still heard the careful inhalation and exhale of six vampires. It sounded like a soothing wind ensemble to accompany the drums. The lower sounds of the males, and Alice and my softer breaths created a rhythm that entwined with the sounds of our footsteps.

There was no light in this tunnel; though it was rather unneeded for a vampire. The sides slowly drifted from that of a dirt cave, to a stone-like setting. The floor, I don't recall where exactly, switched from dirt to a cobblestone like material.

I glanced behind me quickly, curious to how the others were faring in this silence. Stephan and Vladimir held a rebellious, anxious expression. Jasper looked slightly threatening, like a general who was strategizing. Alice, who was to his left, had a blank stare on her face, her eyes focused on the effects of decisions.

Slowly, we reached a group of stairs that I had been on a few times now, and jogged up them.

We paused at the large, thick wooden door that was present, before Edward took a breath and pushed on the worn out metal handle found on the edge of the door.

Almost immediately, a few nameless guards of the Volturi greeted us, though this greeting was hardly inviting.

No words were said as two guards lead our group to the room where Aro, Marcus, and Caius sat. Several other guards walked behind us, ensuring we couldn't make a run for it.

They knew I could simply stop time and run; why did they insist on herding us to the leaders?

This question nagged at my thoughts, even though I was at no liberty to stop time to begin with. We could not trust the Romanians with this detail; they could covet me for my power, just as the Volturi were doing now.

After our slow march down the old halls, we finally reached the all to familiar throne room.

When the guard in the front opened the door, they shoved us into the center of the room, near the large drain. I shivered at the sight of the drain, which caused Edward to bring me closer to him.

Aro hopped off of his wooden throne gracefully, and loped towards our group. He glared at Stephan and Vladimir, centuries of enmity showing in one glance. Vladimir and Stephan merely hissed at the vampire.

"I see you haven't complete your task," Aro said to Edward, his tone disapproving. "I doubt you meant to bring them to us so that I could do the honors…"

"No, Aro," Edward said, rolling his eyes slightly at the ancient being. Aro glanced at Edward, then at myself, capturing my hand in his own.

I felt my thoughts duplicate in my mind, forcing me to remember Biology last year with Edward, and the stages of mitosis. I found a smile form on my face as I related Edward to this strange pulling feeling I experienced, our first conversation to this slightly humiliating experience.

Having someone hear your most intimate thoughts was strange, and made me very self-conscious.

Aro pulled back, smiling at me. "Thank you, Isabella, for allowing me that glimpse into your situation."

I returned to Edward's side, rubbing my hand slightly on my shirt. "No problem."

Aro smiled, revealing white teeth. "Great. Now, what to do with you…" he said, his finger tapping his pursed lips as he glanced at the Romanians.

Stephan stepped forward. "We don't agree with your desire to hold the Cullens like this. Haven't you realized by now that they work better as a family than as prisoners?"

Aro grinned in a twisted manner that made me nauseous. "Of course. That is why we have the rest of them. To keep them company."

Edward turned his head to the door, which opened to reveal Emmett, Rosalie, Esme, and Carlisle being led into the room by a few guards.

Edward growled. "Why, Aro? Enlighten me to your great plan!" He threw his hands up, exasperated. "We did nothing to diminish your power. We have done nothing wrong!"

Aro smiled. "You are simply getting far too large. That's why, young friend."

Edward growled, and Alice gasped. Edward looked at her, his eyes showing blatant shock. "No…" he whispered so quietly I had no way of knowing if I understood him correctly.

Aro strode forwards to my side. "I am willing to let you free, Cullens, but I still worry about your size."

Edward had his head in his hands, looking as if he was about to cry. I glanced at Alice, who had the same sorrowful expression.

Aro grabbed my wrist, pulling me to the thrones. My eyes darted around, seeing the anxious eyes of Jasper, Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, and Emmett. I also caught sight of the Romanians, who had retreated against the wall, the shadows causing them to blend slightly into the setting. Then, I saw the dread-filled eyes of Alice, and the grieving eyes of Edward.

Aro looked at me, before addressing the others. "What are you willing to sacrifice for your freedom?"

*****************

AN: EEEEEK! What will happen?

I am terribly sorry in advance; I won't be able to update this story for a week or so. My birthday is this Wednesday, and I am going to New York as a treat from my parents to celebrate this weekend, and I have to make sure I stay on top of my work...

If I'm efficient and more responsible than I plan on being, another chapter might be up this week, but if not, you can expect a super long one when I get back from New York.

However, I really don't think I will have one up. Turns out, I am 16 on Wednesday, so I also get my license, and I need to usher my friends around, doing random activities during my spare time.

But, I hope this cleared up the whole "Bella can't stop time in front of the Romanians" because they would covet her power. Like the Volturi, which we know is the last thing the Cullens need.

I hope these guys are still in character...I can't judge it correctly, considering I am writing the thing...

That should be it for now... Hey! Here's an idea! Maybe more feedback would light a fire under my butt, causing me to post a chapter before I leave!

Thank you so much for reading! Y'all are seriously the BEST readers ever!


	29. Starlight

**Starlight**

I stood in shock: an absolute state of astonishment. Several thoughts ran through my head, all at once, like cars headed onto a highway. I felt as though time was slowing, though I knew well that it was still at a normal pace.

_Why would Aro do this? What must I do? What will Edward do? Am I willing to do whatever it takes to stay safe?_

I couldn't tell these answers. I flashed my gaze towards Edward, whose topaz eyes apprehension over the decisions yet to be made, grief for the possible outcomes of the future.

I looked up at Aro, whose grin said more than his words ever could. He could take pleasure out of power. This was a fact I had already known, yet feared now more than ever.

"I repeat, friends," a low growl came from my family. Aro grinned wider, and continued. "What are you willing to sacrifice for your freedom?"

Edward took a hesitant step forward, but one glance from Carlisle made him quickly retreat. Carlisle looked at me sadly and cleared his throat. "Don't do this, Aro. You and I know well that my family has no desire for the power you possess. You yourself have read our thoughts, which further show that our intentions are not to rid you of your authority."

Aro shifted his gaze around, from Carlisle, to Edward, to myself. "I see your point, friend," another low growl from my family," but I have to disagree. You have enlisted the help of the Romanians. Is this not a revolt? Why else would you need them?"

"Because we needed their help to be freed," I spoke quickly, before realizing that I shouldn't have spoken at all. Edward gasped, and I couldn't analyze his reaction, because within milliseconds, I was on the ground, my body scorching.

A piercing flame licked at my spine, holding me on the floor. I knew faintly in my memory that this was all in my mind, but I couldn't remember from when. The memory was too foggy, too muffled in sound for me to put a date or location to the dream-like scene. I could feel myself being pulled into this fuzzy state, my mind drifting.

"BELLA NO!" a voice called. It was familiar, but the flames were too distracting for me to respond, or to place a name to the voice.

I heard gasping, and the menacing chuckle from a shrill, soprano voice. It sounded as though an evil angel was mocking my pain. I shut my eyes, for my vision had slipped into an unbearable fogginess.

"Jane, enough," an aged voice called. My eyes remained shut; the fire continued its destructive path. I cried out in agony over the persistence of the pain.

I grasped onto the faintest idea: I had been able to stop time, hadn't I? I shut my eyes tighter, my hands clenching into tight fists. I attempted to ignore the stabbing pain of the fire, and focused as well as I could on stopping time.

My mind was too frazzled for me to find the way to stop time. I was stuck in this prison of pain.

"Jane, STOP! PLEASE!" The first voice said with agony laced in every syllable.

The evil angel gasped. "I did!"

The pain continued to spread through my body, my mind becoming more and more disoriented.

"Carlisle, Bella…" the first voice trailed off.

Another voice, still familiar to me, yet I was unable to discern it, entered the scene. "Can you read her mind, Edward?"

The other voice, which had called me by my name, responded. "She can hear us…"

Yes! I wanted to cry out. Yes I can hear you! Please! Whoever you are stop this!

The voice gasped. The voice shouldn't sound like that: agonized, pained, and concerned. It didn't seem…. natural. "She doesn't…recognize my voice?"

Footsteps came closer to me. "Bella, this is Carlisle. Can you understand me?"

The fire burst with a new intensity, the sharp pains hitting my muscles. Why wouldn't this stop? Couldn't they help me? I just wanted the pain to stop.

Something held onto my thrashing hand. I felt calming circles on my hand…was someone holding my hand? "Please, Bella. Hold on."

I couldn't find the strength to fight the pain. I'm sorry, I thought. I let the flames and pain take over my body, taking me into a state of peace.

The pain was gone, and all that remained was a numbing blackness.

**---------------------------------------------**

**EPOV :O**

The moment Aro mentioned the threat of my family's size, Alice had gasped. I read her mind, anxious to see what future she had witnessed.

_Edward, it's bad. Bella-_

She didn't think anything else. She simply revealed a vision:

_We were still in the throne room, and it appeared as though it was mere minutes in the future. I saw a flash of Bella as she stood next to Aro, and then my view of her was blocked by several cloaked figures. When the figures dispersed, all that remained was a pile of ashes and a thick trail of smoke that clouded the room._

I looked at Alice, my eyes wide with fear. "No…" I whispered, more to myself than to my clairvoyant sister. I held my head in my hands, wishing now more than ever that I could shed tears.

I faintly heard Aro say something about letting us free, his mind revealing taking Bella from me. I could do nothing but grieve for the future as he took Bella to the middle of the room.

I looked up as Aro held Bella's wrist as if she was a prize to be won. He gazed at Carlisle and myself with a sinful glint in his eyes. "What are you willing to sacrifice for your freedom?"

Bella gasped and looked around the room, resting her gaze on myself. Her mind was in confusion, her eyes wide with fear.

"I repeat, friends," I growled softly at his nerve. Aro grinned wider, and continued. "What are you willing to sacrifice for your freedom?"

I took a hesitant step forward, but paused, looking at Carlisle for assurance. Carlisle shook his head softly, looked at Bella and cleared his throat. "Don't do this, Aro. You and I know well that my family has no desire for the power you possess. You yourself have read our thoughts, which further show that our intentions are not to rid you of your authority."

Aro shifted his gaze around, from Carlisle, to myself, then back to Bella, who was still held captive by her wrist. "I see your point, friend,"I growled once more in warning, "but I have to disagree. You have enlisted the help of the Romanians. Is this not a revolt? Why else would you need them?"

Aro's thoughts held an air of confidence; absolutely positive this would be his winning argument.

"Because we needed their help to be freed," Bella uttered, so swiftly that no one said anything.

_Ah, poor Bella, disrespecting Aro. Naughty, naughty…_Jane's thoughts sneered. I gasped, knowing full well what Jane would do.

Bella fell onto the ground, her body twitching with the pain of Jane's talent. She cried out in despair, her thoughts signaling that the pain was disorienting her mind, which was normal due to the fact that Jane's talent affected solely the mind.

"BELLA NO!" I called, over the fact that she was suffering this pain. My family gasped at the sight of Bella.

Jane laughed at the sight of my wife's pain. I looked to Aro; surely he wouldn't let her continue this torture forever.

"Jane, enough," Aro said, his thoughts showing disapproval for his guard's behavior.

"Jane, STOP! PLEASE!" I cried, unable to see Bella in such agony any longer. Alice and Jasper were holding me back, keeping me from rushing to Bella's side.

_Why isn't she stopping?_ Jane thought curiously. "I did!" She said, still wondering why Bella acted as though she was in pain.

"Carlisle, Bella…" I gasped, worried over Bella's current state.

Carlisle walked towards me, Alice and Jasper freeing me from their grips. "Can you read her mind, Edward?"

I looked at Bella, who continued crying in pain. I read her mind, and immediately regretted it.

_Yes! Yes I can hear you! Please! Whoever you are stop this!_

I gasped. What was happening? "She doesn't…recognize my voice?" She knew my voice better than her own, just as I knew hers better than mine.

Carlisle stepped hesitantly towards Bella. "Bella, this is Carlisle. Can you understand me?" He spoke loudly, clearly, and slowly, to make sure she could hear him completely.

Her thoughts were now only on the pain. I flinched at the memory of myself under the spell of Jane's talent, suffering silently for Bella's sake.

I rushed to Bella's side, kneeling by her twitching form. Her face was in a mask of pain, her limbs pressed against the floor. I carefully held her hand and rubbed calming circles on it. "Please, Bella," I whispered, on the verge of crying out in agony myself. "Hold on."

Bella's thrashing stopped abruptly. _I'm sorry, _her mind whispered before drifting into nothingness.

I gasped and held her close to me, hugging her still form tightly to me. "Bella, no! No! Hold on! Come back!"

My family was in the corner, watching the scene with their mouths agape, their eyes wide. Several of them were breaking out into tearless sobs, just as I was.

"Bella please!" I whispered as I continued to hold her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: So, I'm back! Hooray!

Thank you to everyone who reviewed; you totally made my days.

So, unfortunately, I have an immense amount of tests, but I will be finished with the semester in a fortnight. Hehe I love that word, fortnight.

I will be able to update before the semester lets out, but it will not be that frequent...

Edward's perspective was something I needed to have for this chapter. It may be there for the next one as well, but we'll see...

And, sadly, I think next chapter will be the last chapter of the book. But don't fret! There is more to come! I already have an idea for the next section, so that's good... It's always good to have some kind of plan...

Um, a few things that you may have questions about.

1. Bella's mind is susceptible to Jane's talents, just as Edward can read it.

2. Bella's quick interruption about the Romanians was a split decision, changing the course of events Alice had the possibility of seeing.

3. I don't know why Bella reacts to Jane's power this way, it just seemed fitting with this plot and with how Bella has reacted to other sorts of pain in this story... We'll see what happens to her.

And, for those of you who just want to know, this was NOT the way this passage was intended. If you would like to see this original chapter, please let me know in a review and I'll gladly send it to you. Think of it as a gift from me to you, and as an incentive to review.

Thank you so much for reading and please let me know what you think!


	30. Run

Mkay, so I am putting off studying for Bio and Chem AP. I probably shouldn't, but I realized I haven't updated in a really long time.

I get out tomorrow for the holiday, I should be able to update more often. :D

So, I appreciate your enthusiasm for this story, but you can put away your shotguns, shovels, and torches now.

**Run (By Collective Soul)**

**BPOV**

I was floating. However, it wasn't in a "sea of darkness", as most books or movies claim. There was light, in the form of my memories playing like movies in a dimly lit movie theater. I was the only person in this audience, and the isolation was slightly eerie. I could hear the muffled audio that played with these visions. The words, however, were undecipherable.

What frightened me most about these visions, these memories, was that they all seemed new to me. I saw my first day of school in Phoenix as a five year old, all the way until I made the decision to move to Forks. The visions seemed…right, like a word on the tip of your tongue.

My mother, Renee, I had seen. I slowly watched her eyes grow from the youthful blue eyes to older, more understanding expressions with the knowledge of love, loss, and parenthood.

I wanted to cry. I…words couldn't possibly describe how I felt. Why were these experiences so new? It was as if my mind was entering a stage of déjà vu, yet I didn't have anything to relate the similar experience to.

I couldn't feel my body. I couldn't move at all. I knew I was in some sort of unconscious state, though I couldn't remember why I was in this current position. I tried to get out of this floating state for what seemed like hours. The visions continued playing, yet I paid no attention.

I directed my focus away from my physical state, and let my mind wander. The vision was of me on a plane, complete with the judging stares of other passengers. I turned to my left, and a strangely stunning girl sat next to me. She, too, seemed familiar.

The girl frowned, appearing as though she might cry. Her eyes were filled with an unimaginable terror. She was so beautiful; it didn't seem right for her to be in this depression.

The vision jumped, cutting to the girl completely covered by clothing. We were speeding in a car, through a landscape I wanted to name so badly, yet couldn't find the correct location.

The girl seemed stressed; her posture was very rigid, very tense. My hands were placed on my lap, my fingers tapping impatiently against my thigh. This was strange. I was never a nervous or anxious person.

The vision changed, and I was running through a crowded, sunny square. The people were everywhere, and I was sprinting around them, pushing them away, and avoiding children for some reason. Why was in such a hurry?

My shin banged against a stone edge. I felt a shock of pain bring me back to my body. I could feel my fingers and toes, yet I couldn't find the strength of will power to move them.

My vision continued. I was running through a fountain and then through the other part of the crowd. As I pushed through the mass of people, I could feel pain in my actual body. Now I could feel my arms and legs…

I finally saw what I was headed towards. A man stood with his shirt off, completely masked by the shade provided by the buildings around him.

My legs continued to carry me towards this mysterious person, and with each step, I discovered how beautiful this man was. His chest was perfectly sculpted, his lips of a perfect roundness. His arms were muscular, yet slender, and his hair was an intoxicating shade of bronze.

I felt a sort of pull towards this man, as though I belonged with him. I ran towards him with as much force as possible, the man oblivious to my presence.

I ran into him with as much power as I could muster, and it was as if I was running into a wall. Pain hit my torso, and with a jolt, I realized I could feel my whole body now. I attempted to open my eyes, and became conscious to the fact that I was no longer floating in the abandoned movie theater environment. I could see, and at first the light was bright, the colors overwhelming, but after a minute of adjustment, I could see perfectly.

I could also hear. The muffled voices and sounds of my visions were replaced with the clear voices and sounds of reality.

I sat up after realizing I was lying on a bed. I rubbed my head and searched my surroundings.

A woman with piercing red eyes was staring at me peculiarly. I was about to ask her what happened when a man came into my view. He offered a hand to help me up, which I gladly accepted.

When I grabbed his hand, I realized that the texture was rather odd. Papery yet strong, I couldn't put a name to the texture. The man gasped quietly as I stood up, then dropped my hand.

"Bella," The man began in a thick accent. "Do you remember who I am?"

I shook my head no and waited for his reaction. The man began to pace, his black hair and cape flowing behind him.

He stopped immediately, and then turned to me with a friendly smile. "Bella, my name is Aro."

**EPOV**

I was holding Bella in my arms, trying to decipher her once completely masked thoughts. I could see her life literally flashing before my eyes.

I viewed her memories, completely unsure of what was happening to her. Carlisle noticed my expression and crouched next to me. "She'll be alright. We simply have to hope she can return to us."

I growled at Carlisle, holding Bella tighter to me. "You think she can come out of this? On her own? Carlisle! What if she's given up?"

I was yelling by the end of my short questioning, feeling the slightest bit of remorse for raising my voice at Carlisle, but that guilt was overpowered by my terror for that Bella was going through.

Carlisle simply stared at Bella, whose head rested against my shoulder. He sighed and turned to Aro. "Surely you can allow Bella to return to with us. She is no use to you when she is in this unconscious state. We don't even know how long she will be in this condition…it could be years."

I sucked in a tight breath upon the word 'years'. I looked at Bella, who was still in my arms, concerned.

_But what if she does come back,_ Aro thought. He voiced his concern.

Carlisle gazed sadly at Bella. _Edward, we'd have to let her go._

I growled at Carlisle, and then glared at Aro.

_Edward, it will happen._ Alice's thoughts whispered, covered in grief.

I snapped my head to the side, my eyes wide.

A picture of Aro standing at Bella's side as she lay on a bed was presented in my mind. She looked at peace, her eyes were closed, and Aro was surrounded by a handful of guards.

_See?_ Alice said, and she looked at Bella sadly.

"There has to be another path," I murmured softly to myself. Carlisle and Aro were discussing Bella.

Alice left the anxious members of the rest of our family to come to my side. "No, the decision has been made and is too definite."

I glanced at the woman in my arms, and would have been crying if it were possible.

_We have to leave,_ Edward. Carlisle's thoughts were quiet, defeat laced in every word.

I sighed and returned my gaze to Bella. "Let me carry her to her room, at least," I pleaded to Aro, my eyes never leaving Bella.

_You may, Edward._ Aro thought in approval, showing me the directions to her room.

I left the confines of the circular throne room and entered the mazelike hallway. With every step I gave I silent prayer to God. Though he would allow no pathway to heaven for our kind, perhaps he could take pity on me and grant me a favor.

_Please bring Bella back to me,_ I pleaded to whatever being could hear my prayer.

I arrived at Bella's room, and opened the door. The room was slightly larger than the one Bella and I shared. With one last sigh I placed the whole reason for my existence on the bed, her head softly on the pillow.

I gazed at her still form, and leaned down to kiss her silent lips. I stood there, looking at Bella. Was I thinking that I could wake her up with a kiss? A magical notion like that, of course, could never work in this sort of nightmare.

With one last shaky breath, I whispered a silent goodbye to Bella, shutting the wooden door on my way out.

The return to the throne room was slow, monotonous, and dreary. The already grey stonewalls seemed duller. My family met me outside of the door, with matching grieving expressions. Even Rosalie, who had shared minimal contact with Bella, seemed distraught.

No words were spoken; even their thoughts were silent. We simply left the ancient home of the Volturi and arrived to three parked cars.

Carlisle and Esme sat in the black, elegant Mercedes, while Rosalie and Emmett sat in a sporty Volkswagen Eos, while Alice, Jasper, and I sat in a silver Fiat.

Jasper, Rosalie, and Esme acted as the drivers, pulling swiftly away from the curb and deftly through the alleys.

_I know this a terrible event, Edward, but you are putting me in physical pain. It's very…difficult to handle._ Jasper's thoughts said timidly.

I sighed, looked at Alice, who also sat in the back seat, then returned my gaze out the window.

Could I really handle being in this environment without Bella? Everyone, including Alice, would eventually recover from the loss of her. I, however, would not.

Alice sat up rigidly, and stared at me with widened eyes. "No, Edward…" she whispered.

I sighed, "I'm putting Jasper in pain. You will eventually recover. Granted it will take a while, but you will still overcome your sadness. I cannot possibly turn my grief around."

She glared at me, one eyebrow raised. "You think we'll recover? She is my best friend. I say is because we will see her again. Will it be in this life? In the next? I don't know. But I am not just going to grieve over something I can not even fathom controlling. You shouldn't either! Don't, Edward."

I pinched the bridge of my nose with my thumb and finger. "What if she doesn't come back? And if she does, Aro would never let her return to us. She's too valuable to him."

Alice sighed. "That doesn't mean you have to run."

I shook my head impatiently. "You try losing Jasper repeatedly and see what it does to you. I just need to get away. I'll…I'll stay in touch and I'll return soon enough."

Jasper, who had remained silent throughout the conversation finally caught on to the topic of the discussion. _Edward, _he thought sadly._ We'll miss you. I understand how y__ou feel, just come __back, all right?_

I nodded, and Alice saw Jasper's decision to pull over to let me out of the car. I looked at her remorsefully. "Sorry, Alice," I said softly.

She leaned over to give me a hug. _I'll be watching for your return. I'll miss you. I hope you are doing the right thing…_

"One more thing," I said, grief still in my voice. She cocked her head to the side slightly.

"Please don't watch for Bella. I-I know I asked this before from you, but I believe it's best if you don't witness how the Volturi treat her," I said softly.

She nodded, and Jasper pulled over to the side of the country road. I hopped out of the car and sprinted away, grateful for the cover of the clouds.

I didn't know where I was headed. I simply ran in the opposite direction of my life, Bella.

*#_#*#_#*#_#*#_#*#_#*#_#*

I know, I know. This is extremely confusing. I'd love to receive any questions y'all might have; I'll answer them and clear up whatever you don't understand.

Uhm...what else is there to say? I worked very hard on this chapter, as in put it on the refrigerator with a gold star work. So I really hope you enjoyed it (Though 'enjoy' isn't really the right sentiment for this chapter, you get the picture. I can't just go along and say "Hey, Readers! I hope you cried in this chapter!" Because, in my expert authorial opinion, that'd be...weird.)

So, as always, thank you for reading

And please, please, please let me know what you think!

I don't care if you just say "GOD DAMNIT WOMAN WHY DO YOU INSIST ON WRITING THIS CRAP" (excuse my French) or if you want to send me a virtual cookie, that's cool too. It's the holidays and I appreciate my cookies...

But the best review (besides the cookie) would be you (yes, reader, you) telling me what you thought and what you might like to see in the future.

~Anne

(I don't know if you've read my other story, Come What May, but I started using my first name occasionally just because I felt like it. And I want to start using it occasionally here...when I feel like it.)


	31. End Of Book 2

End Of Book 2

(Playlist for book from chapter titles)

Falling Down/Oasis

A Beautiful World/Tim Myers

All You Need Is Love/Beatles

Invincible/Muse

How Far We've Come/Matchbox Twenty

A Dark Congregation/The Hush Sound

Better Now/Collective Soul

Cell Phone/Jack's Mannequin

Everybody Wants To Rule The World/Tears For Fears

Rebellion/Arcade Fire

Fury/Muse

Starlight/Muse

Run/Collective Soul

Alright, so I'm working on the next chapter, which will be the first chapter for the next book.

It should be up later today, I just wanted to get this up to prepare you and such.

And, little side note, seeing as I am still writing the next chapter which will set the mood for the next section, I would love to hear what you would like to see for the next section!

That's all, I guess.

Thank you for reading and I'm sorry this isn't a new chapter!


	32. Believe

**Believe**

I couldn't help but wonder if something was…off. I understood that I was a vampire, and that I had some sort of amnesia.

I remember the day where I discovered what had happened well. Aro, the pale skinned man with bright red eyes and longer black hair, had assured me that I had amnesia.

"Bella," Aro said smiling a friendly, inviting grin at me, "You are a member of the Volturi guard. We are, first and foremost, vampires, who act as law enforcers to the vampire community."

He paused, allowing me to comprehend what he had just said. We were vampires. I sighed a shaky breath. I was a creature, which existed, in my naïve thoughts, only in fairy tales and nightmares? I gulped, realizing what vampires did. "What do we eat?" I whispered, dreading the thought of blood as his answer. How could I be a vampire if I couldn't stand the smell of the stuff?

Aro pursed his lips, trying to phrase his words carefully. "We can only survive on blood, unfortunately."

I looked down at my lap, upset at the thought that I had to be a killer. However, I couldn't shake the nagging suspicion that I didn't have to revert to murdering. It didn't feel right… "Anything else I should know about vampires?" I asked, my tone not even an attempt at concealing my dread.

"Well," Aro paused, thinking. "We are strong beings, incredibly swift, and we mustn't go into the sun. It causes our skin to shine, sparkle even. The myths you remember as a child of our kind you can assume to be false; we do not sleep, we are not affected by crosses, and we may enter houses without being invited," he chuckled at the last thought, as if something entertained him in sort of a private joke.

"All right," I said, accepting these facts about who I was. "You mentioned I was in the Volturi guard. What exactly is that? I'm not sure I understand completely."

"You, child, are a very valuable member of the Volturi guard. As a group, we make sure that our identity remains unknown to the humans. We eliminate any vampire or human who threatens our secret. You have the ability to stop and start time; you see how this can be of value?" Aro asked, waiting for my reply.

I nodded timidly, faintly remembering history lessons from school about wars and "the element of surprise." School directed my mind towards my human self, foggy memories that seemed cloudy, yet so familiar. Renee was among these blurry visions.

"My mother," I whispered unthinkingly.

Aro sighed, moving towards me in what was supposed to be a calming gesture. I found it mildly frightening; it sent shivers to my fingertips. "Isabella," he said softly, how a father might address a daughter. "Your parents believe you to be dead. You have been one of our kind for a while now. You won't age, and your human memories should fade."

He patted me carefully on the back, a weird grin on his face as he mentioned human memories. Aro noticed my stiffness, "Isabella dear, why are you so nervous?"

I sighed and fabricated the best story I could. I didn't want for this man to know that he put me ill at ease. "I simply…there's just a lot to take in," I murmured.

Aro chuckled lightly. "Not to worry, Bella. In time perhaps you can accept what I have told you. Maybe you can even trust me as you did before the accident."

"The accident?" I said curiously. What had happened to me?

Aro's lips adopted a thin, serious line in lieu of his friendly smile. "Yes, the accident. Your mind has been fragile, ever since you were in the car accident as a human. Your mind can not handle much trauma, and unfortunately, when one of the guard members was training with you, your mind completely shut down."

I shuddered at the thought of my mind shutting down, and watched as Aro left my room.

That was my first new memory as a vampire, which I dwelled over almost daily. Something didn't seem right about the whole exchange, yet I couldn't name what.

And where was the man who I had seen in the crowded square, or the girl with the spiky hair? I hadn't mentioned her to Aro, yet I was confident she was of my kind. Her skin tone, posture, and her pearly straight teeth, which I remembered, were definitely that of a vampire. The only fault to my logic was that her eyes were gold. At least, I thought they were gold. Where as vampires had red eyes, as Aro alerted me. I had no way to check if my eyes were red, because I had no mirrors in my room. Aro assured me that this was normal, and I had no need for them.

So I currently sat in my room, which was thoughtfully furnished with a large bookcase to keep me occupied. Some Romantic-era novel sat open on my lap, though I hadn't focused on the contents on the page in a while.

"Isabella, you must join us for your meal. You have not quenched your thirst since you have woken up!" Heidi said in a chiding tone. I could see only her thighs, which were barely clothed by a tight miniskirt, as I shifted my gaze up from the pages of the novel, too lazy to move my head to see her whole figure. I idly wondered when she had entered; I hadn't heard the click clacking of her heels as they came into my room.

I grunted in return, my mumblings saying something along the lines of "I'm reading, I'll be there next time."

Heidi sighed and sat next to me on my pillow-covered bed. I unwillingly shut my book and stared at the gorgeous vampire. Though I had been told she was the most beautiful vampire, I felt as though the man in my vision, the one I chased towards in the square, could snatch that title easily.

"Isabella, please. Aro is worried about you," she said in her sweet singsong, accented voice. "You know he hasn't approved of your neglect to join our meals. You have stayed thirsty for what, two weeks? How can you begin your training next week if you have no blood in your system?"

I winced at the word blood, and turned to her, pleading. "How can you think of getting blood in your system? It's savage, it's murder, it's-"

"Natural. Completely natural," Heidi said sternly in a low voice that was not to be crossed. Her eyebrows pulled together in concern. "Why do you suppress what we are?"

"There has to be another way," I said, staring at the back cover of my closed novel, which sat to my side.

"What do you mean, Bella?" Heidi spoke clearly, each word as if it was a strain for her to say.

I couldn't answer her. Her tone was enough to stop my train of thought, and I realized my arguing and inner turmoil was for no use. I would eventually have to kill someone; I could feel my throat get more uncomfortable by the moment. Though killing seemed unnatural to my thoughts, my instincts, a monster hidden deep in my subconscious, argued that it was natural.

"I guess it doesn't matter. I'll come with you, all right?" I surrendered, looking up at Heidi, whose face adopted a triumphant look.

"Isabella, you will not be sorry. I have collected a great meal in hopes you would join!" She said, enveloping me in an awkward hug. I smiled uneasily and gently pushed her away, standing up from the bed.

Heidi wordlessly took my hand and led me to the throne room, traveling swiftly through the labyrinth of halls. After turning sharply around a corner and walking past an open wooden door, we arrived in the dome like throne room.

Aro smiled at once, a shiver traveling down the expanse of my nervous system, upon seeing me. "I am so glad you could join us, Isabella. Felix, please see to it that Isabella eats first."

The large, burly vampire grinned a twisted smile and nodded at me. He gestured to a small line of nervous tourist looking people, as if gesturing to an all you can eat buffet.

I gulped and stared at the helpless people. Each person in the line, the older couple, the teenage girls, the young family, would all perish. So many stories would be ended so abruptly, by such a random, unnatural occurrence.

_But it is natural,_ the monster sneered.

I shook my head slowly, my fists clenched at my side. This was not right. There was no way that I could kill these people!

One of the three teenage girls looked at me with wide, timid, blue eyes. Her brown hair, which was artificially straightened, was pulled back, exposing her neck. I found myself gazing at the poor girl's neck, watching her jugular vein throb with each pulse, her throat take an uneasy swallow.

I licked my lips, watching her pulse, smelling her suddenly intoxicating scent. I had to have it-

_Yes. You need it,_ the monster said victoriously.

I suppose one person wouldn't hurt. Lions kill zebras in the wild to obtain food, just as people slaughter cows to receive meat for burgers and steak. I could follow the same instinctive actions.

I stepped towards the unfortunate girl, noticing just how thirsty I was. Each step brought a heightened pain to my throat, each breath a new wave of venom into my already venom full mouth, preparing for my imminent feast.

Though I felt a need, which propelled me towards the girl, each step also brought me more guilt and shame. How could I even consider ending her life? The image of the man in the square rushed to my mind, as if that should stop me from making this sinful journey to the girl.

But, because I could not place any feeling or thought with the man, other than a sense of belonging, I found no need to stop my cautious, painfully slow walk to the girl.

The girls blue eyes shone with an extremely horrified gleam, pity for the targeted meal was partially on my mind, but not enough to stop me from taking another step towards her.

She turned to her left, whispering urgently to her friend in an unrecognizable, to me, language. I could not stop to admire the beauty of the foreign language, or what her last words may have been. She was my victim, and I was her killer. She was the prey, and I the predator.

I bent down slightly, my decision made completely. I had to have her. The pain was ridiculously uncomfortable now. I crouched lower, my fingertips grazing the damp, cold stones that composed the floor, a sick smile on my face over the pleasure I would get for finally quenching my thirst.

_Bella, don't._

That was…strange. I paused in the middle of my crouch, my smile fading from my face. This voice was different. A deeper, richer voice that obviously wasn't my thoughts or my subconscious.

I shook my head quickly, in a child like attempt to rid my head of my crazy thoughts. I inhaled deeply and resumed my predator stance.

_Please, Bella. You don't have to._

But I do, I argued to this strangely mesmerizing voice. I pushed off of my heels and headed straight for the terrified girl with deadly accuracy.

It wasn't until after the girl to the side screamed until I registered the thin trail of blood creeping down my lips.

Ashamed, and horrified, I wiped my mouth off with the back of my hand, my eyes never leaving the body by my feet. I vaguely noticed that the other members of the guard had taken my attack as the signal to begin their feast.

I remained motionless in the middle of the sick slaughter, repulsed by my actions. What had I _done?_

_----------------------------------------------------------_

_AN: _So, I hope you enjoyed it. I haven't had time to edit it; I had to go out yesterday and I need to fix my phone now, so I can't fix any grammatical or other annoying errors. Sorry!

Please let me know how you like this, and thank you so much for reviewing and reading!

Have a safe holiday break!


	33. Butterflies and Hurricanes

**Butterflies And Hurricanes**

I sat in my room, huddled in a ball on my bed. I cried, wishing for tears that could fall. How could I have killed that girl?

I pondered this question, wondering if I really had become a monster. Shouldn't my sense of right and wrong be more prominent?

_But it was prominent,_ a small voice said. _What about that mesmerizing voice that you heard? That deep voice which cautioned you?_

_Of course, I would hear a voice explaining a different voice to me,_ I thought sarcastically. I really was going crazy as I was transforming into this soulless being.

Finally, Aro entered my room when he decided I had had enough sulking around. "You must get over this," He said, standing in my room. I didn't look up to meet his gaze. "It has been a week, Bella. And it is perfectly natural for our kind to feed like that. In fact, it is what keeps us surviving."

_It had been a week?_ I thought idly. I shook my head. "It didn't feel natural." I murmured.

I felt Aro sit on the edge of my bed. "But it did. That's why you did it. This certainly wasn't a conscious decision on your part."

I lifted my head to stare at the ancient vampire. "I know it was a natural course of events, it simply didn't feel _right."_

Aro considered this for a moment, pursing his lips slightly as he thought. "Well, you may find our lifestyle to feel right in time. But you must begin your training now, Bella."

I groaned. I had completely forgotten about that. Aro stood up and walked out of the room, gesturing for me to follow.

We walked down a few hallways before reaching a large, open room. It looked as if it was a dining hall, but there was no furniture present. The room was simply a large empty space.

Demetri and Felix stood in the center of the room, smiling grimly. Aro left the room, leaving me alone with the two guard members.

"What are we going to do?" I asked, completely unsure. Would this be physical combat, strategizing, what?

"Your talent," Demetri began. "It is of interest to us. You need to perfect this tool, which is what we are working on today."

"We are going to help you with stopping time, Bella. First, we'll have you go alone," Felix stated.

I stepped back a step and looked at my surroundings. There were low arches and pillars, along with intricate sculpting done on the walls. The architecture reminded me slightly of the background architecture of the vampire with bronze hair, whom I felt close to, yet could not place a name with the person.

I closed my eyes tightly and tried to get time to stop however I could. When I opened my eyes, I was hesitant. Did it work?

"Felix? Demitri?" I said, my voice pierced the silent atmosphere of the training room, echoing off of the stones. I cautiously stepped closer to the two figures, which remained perfectly motionless.

They were completely frozen.

I closed my eyes tightly and tried to reverse whatever I had done. Opening one eye, I found that Felix and Demetri were shocked at my close proximity.

"Bella! It worked! Good girl, now we will try a different scenario," Demetri praised, walking closer to my side.

"Try to stop time for only myself and you," he suggested, standing closer to me. He raised his eyebrows, prompting me to attempt this.

I sighed and shut my eyes, repeating the task of stopping time. However, when I opened my eyes, I was again the only one who was unfrozen. How strange, I mused to myself. I honestly tried to stop time for Demetri as well, though it obviously didn't work.

I began time once more, Felix and Demitri's mouths contorting into grimaces at once. "It didn't work," Demetri concluded. He grabbed my shoulder violently and ordered me to try again.

I followed his command wordlessly, and stopped time. When the scenery was completely still, I noticed that Demetri was in this mysterious setting with me.

"Amazing," he murmured to himself. "Aro would love to hear of this."

I sighed and grabbed a old of his arm, restarting time. "What next?" I asked glumly.

Felix gazed at me apprehensively. "It worked?"

Demetri nodded, exultant. "She will be a valued member of the guard once I tell Aro. She doesn't even seem to need practice."

Felix grinned widely. "Perfect," he agreed, then gazed at me, calculating. "Shall we begin a bit of physical training?"

Demetri nodded. "Bella, fight Felix. Do whatever you can to make him powerless against you as Felix attempts to overpower you. This should be of second nature to you."

I nodded, biting my lip slightly. Felix was an awfully large vampire; could I even hope to overpower him?

Demetri gave a signal to start fighting, and immediately, Felix pounced from a low crouch, heading straight towards me.

I widened my eyes, completely afraid of the large piece of matter trying to hit me.

"Bella! Don't think, just do!" Demetri scolded. I looked at him helplessly, and he groaned. "Use your instincts!"

I shook my head in a half assed attempt to rid my head of reason. Okay, so use my instincts.

Felix once again headed towards me after I dodged him, Felix missing me by mere millimeters.

_Watch out, Bella!_ A voice scolded me. I paused momentarily, recognizing the voice as the enchanting voice of reason from my meal last week.

I rolled my eyes. Hearing voices again, of course.

_You have a power! Use it!_ The voice scolded.

I followed the voice's instructions and stopped time as Felix once again tried to catch me. He became frozen in the middle of a large stride.

I walked carefully over to the large vampire, wondering how to win this battle.

_You __could rip him up a little; show him whose boss_, the monster inside me said.

No, I argued. Wouldn't that be abusing this skill?

_Of course not! You heard the earlier voice, didn't you? "You have a power! Use it!"_ The monster sneered.

I shook my head. They didn't mean it like that, did they?

I decided my course of action and picked up the frozen Felix. I placed him on the ground, so that he lay on his side. I sighed and crouched down hovering over him slightly, starting time up once more.

In the middle of Felix's confusion, I placed my hands on his side, effectively holding him to the ground. He could not get up, and I had won this mock battle.

"Excellent!" Demetri praised, clapping lightly. "Felix, do you believe she understands the physical combat part of battle?"

Felix grunted. "Yes, I think she's done training. A fast learner."

I grinned and stood up, leaving the room to return to my bedroom. However, I discovered that Aro was waiting for me.

He nodded in greeting. "How did training go?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I believe it was alright."

Demetri entered my room, standing at Aro's side. Aro reached out to touch Demetri's hand.

I watched the two apprehensively. Aro's face lit up and he dropped Demetri's hand. "Wonderful," he grinned.

Demetri nodded. "I believe she is ready for the guard. She was an excellent learner, and you have seen what her talent can do. Perhaps now is the time…"

Aro agreed. "Yes, I'd say so. Bella," he said, addressing me now. "We would love to have you on the guard once more. However, you must help us with one task first, before deciding."

I nodded uneasily. "Okay. Will it be difficult?" I asked quietly.

Aro chuckled and shook his head. "With your power, this should be easier than feeding for you!"

I released the breath I'd unconsciously been holding in. "What must I do?"

Demetri grinned. "You'll find out when we get there. I believe Felix, Jane, and I will be coming with you, and we will leave in a few hours."

I nodded, and watched as Aro and Demetri left my room. I collapsed on my bed, sighing heavily.

Though I could not sleep, I closed my eyes and dreamed. I pictured the man in the shadows, and the girl on both the plane and the car. I felt a connection to these people, though I could not remember how or why, not even whom they were.

I groaned and let these two people haunt my day dreams.

----------------------------------------------------------------

AN: So, Bella is hearing voices; it may sound confusing. Hell, even I think it's confusing, but here's a little summary:

Bella is hearing:

1. this mysterious man's voice

2. her subconscious needs/wants (aka the monster), which could also be considered her id (for all you Freud fans)

3. her personal thoughts

That's pretty much it...

Oh! Um, not to be a bother or advertise my own works or anything, but I just finished my other story (Come What May), and I'm now starting another story (Ruby Falls) which you may want to check out, if you want.

Thank you for reading and please let me know what you think!


	34. Surrender

**Surrender**

I sat in the backseat of a black car, whose brand I didn't recognize. Though, it did look rather expensive. I placed my hand on the seat, which was covered in tan leather. Yes, this car was definitely expensive.

I returned to leaning against the window, and looked at Jane, who sat on the window seat opposite myself. She looked at me with an eyebrow raised and her mouth set in a slight frown. I immediately turned away; her icy glare was very frightening. I idly wondered what I had done to her before my accident. Was it my fault? Were we close? I immediately backtracked my thought process. I couldn't imagine myself ever being buddy-buddy with Jane.

I exhaled, watching the scenery pass quickly in front of my eyes. Cars actually seemed to be traveling backwards around us at the rapid pace we were traveling. I wonder what the drivers of the other cars were thinking, I thought idly. They were probably frightened, jumping to conclusions on how Felix was a drunk driver, though, in reality, he was much more capable a driver than themselves.

They would probably be searching for their cell phones, trying to alert the police about a car, which shouldn't be on the roads. Too dangerous, they might say. However, they probably couldn't even make out the license plate numbers to identify the vehicle to the police. I smirked at the thought of policemen searching for a car no one could affectively distinguish.

I imagined one policeman in particular, trying in vain to catch this elusive mystery car. I could picture a face for this man, where as my other imaginary policemen were faceless, with no distinguishable traits. This one policeman, though, seemed familiar. As if I should known him. What was his name?

Fred? No, that doesn't fit him at all. William? No, that doesn't work either? Richard? Harry? James? David? Benjamin? No, none of these names went with the policeman. I groaned, earning another glare from Jane, frustrated that I couldn't figure this out.

Kevin? That sounds a bit closer than any of the other names had been. Carl? A little bit closer, though still way off. Chris? Craig? Charles? Wait! Charles…_Charles_…. CHARLIE! I felt my jaw slack, my eyes widening. I had forgotten Charlie?

I buried my head in my hands, sobbing tearlessly. I had forgotten my own father. Suddenly the man who I had tried to place a name to became a haunting reminder. I really was a monster.

I looked up, feeling that strange sensation where someone is staring at you. I found Demetri turned around in the passenger's seat, looking at me. He seemed cautious, as if he didn't want to upset me further, yet authoritative. "Bella," he began slowly.

I straightened in my seat, "Yes?" I murmured.

"Are you alright?" He looked somewhat awkward asking that question. I had seen the Volturi guards in the last month to know that the guards were never prone to asking personal questions.

I shrugged my shoulders, wiping my eyes, though tears never fell. Old habit, I thought idly.

His cautious expression hardened almost immediately. "Good. You need to stay focused."

I nodded. Out of my periphery, I saw Jane give me the same icy glare, though this time she shook her head in disapproval.

"What?" I growled at her, getting agitated at her glares.

She smiled slightly, a devious smirk on her angelic face. "Oh, nothing. I just figured that Aro's new pet should be more behaved."

I stared at her in shock. "What do you mean?" I growled, each word low and distinct.

The same smirk was on her face. "Listen, Bells. Do you mind if I call you that?" She paused her eyes alight with amusement. "Good. Seeing as your accident," she smiled at the word, as if in on some private joke, "has made you forget everything about your position on the Volturi guard, you still have no excuse to be so damn…. emotional! What did you do? Question your humanity again?"

Felix and Demetri both watched Jane, shock on their faces, though I'm sure my face held the same baffled expression. "Jane…" Demetri cautioned.

Jane's evil smile faded into a terrifying scowl. "Well, Bells, dear," the sarcasm was thick, her hatred apparent in every word. "I hate to disappoint, but you aren't human anymore. Those rules don't apply! I know, rude awakening, but you need to get over it! You are a vampire, an undead, merciless killer. It's who we are. So what if you pine for your human loved ones, your morals, and your innocence." She was almost shouting now, as if releasing years of repressed anger on me. "So buck up and let it go! Be a monster, I don't care what you call it, just stop being so god damn sensitive!"

Jane finally stopped her murderous tirade, took a deep breath and looked out of the window. Felix watched the scene in amusement, while Demetri simply looked out of his window.

_She makes sense, you know._ The monster spoke softly, persuasively. _You aren't human anymore, Bella. I've been trying to tell you this._

I considered that thought. I _wasn't_ human. Why should my human past matter? This was a completely different life, where the rules had all changed.

Had I really been that stubborn this past month? This all made perfect sense. My internal battles were of no use, for the answer was plain and simple. I was a monster. Any act of trying to restore my humanity wouldn't bring me back to life, so there really was no point, was there?

_Bella, _the man's voice that had appeared in my head sporadically the past month spoke disapprovingly.

Don't "Bella" me! I thought caustically to this voice. I didn't even recognize this voice, yet he planned to stop me from what was natural? This unknown voice was preaching to me?

I waited for any reappearance of the man's voice, ready to attack it. Though, nothing came. The silence was comforting, and I smiled in victory, the monster smiling as well.

The car had come to a stop, pulling over to a heavily wooded area. I got out of the car, joining the others. "Can you tell me my task now?" I asked Demetri.

He nodded. "A new born in this area has gotten dangerously close to exposing what we are. You get to stop him."

I pursed my lips in thought. "How do I stop him? What do you suggest?"

Demetri grinned. "Do whatever is necessary. If it means the newborn's death, then so be it."

My lips pulled up in a smile. "Where is he?"

Demetri smiled at my enthusiasm. "Head straight into that group of trees, and you will hit his trail relatively quickly. Follow it, and then stop him. We'll be behind you if anything goes wrong."

I nodded, crouched slightly, and pushed off, running swiftly along the path Demetri suggested. A nice breeze hit my face, smelling of only the surrounding forest, until suddenly a gust of something similar to watermelons and fresh air was present along with the forest's natural smell. I grinned, finding the newborn's trail. I followed rapidly along the trail, the vampire's smell increasing with every step.

After a few minutes of chasing the trail, I discovered a young man standing next to a tree. His hair was black, and short, though not quite a buzz cut. His skin was pale white, and he was clothed in a t-shirt and jeans. I took a step closer to him, and he immediately stiffened, turning around to face me. It was then that I decided to let the monster inside to take control.

He was not beautiful, though his features were more defined from his transformation. He must have looked very average as a human, I thought. A woman sat to the side, her eyes showing fear, her heartbeat wild. Her hair was matted, a dark brown with leaves carelessly in her locks. Her clothes were torn and muddy.

He opened his mouth and began to speak in a foreign tongue.

I walked closer to him, and he stepped closer, his eyes curious. I noticed that they were bright red, just as Aro had mentioned all vampires' eyes were. "You obviously don't know the rules," I said teasingly, eyeing the woman that sat a few yards away. "Humans shouldn't know of our existence, and you haven't followed that, have you?"

He opened his mouth once more. "I did not know," he stuttered, a thick accent present in his voice.

I shook my head, smiling. "Well, what should we do, then?"

The vampire gulped. "I promise I-"

I walked up to his side, holding my finger to his lips. "It's too late for that. I guess I need to finish my job, now."

He looked at me, confused. I lifted my finger hesitantly.

_Trust me, the monster said._ I let the monster continue dominating my thoughts.

I traced my finger along the man's cheek, and I leaned up to his ear. He shivered at the close contact, and I smiled. This would be easy.

I whispered in his ear, "This should be quick and painless." He shivered once more. I smiled against his cheek and brought my arms around his neck. "I promise," I whispered once more, then brought my head down against his shoulder, bringing my mouth against his neck.

A minute later, and the newborn was completely in pieces. A thick cloud of smoke was trailing up to the sky. I turned around, smiling to myself over my first vampire kill.

The woman still sat next to the tree, paralyzed in fear. She had witnessed the vampire's death, and she officially knew too much. I walked to her side, smiling widely.

I inhaled deeply, unable to wipe the grin off of my face. She smelled magnificent. And I did do a good job with the newborn…

You deserve to treat yourself, the monster agreed. The woman was dead in an instant. My remorse was miniscule, for I really had nothing to repent for. I had simply done what nature intended: the lion eats the lamb.

I froze. The lion eats the lamb. That phrase brought a lump to my throat. That…. that didn't sound right. The lion eats the zebra, maybe? Yes. That sounded much better.

I shook my head, trying to rid my head of the lion and the lamb, and gazed up at Demetri, Jane, and Felix, each of which had a smile on their face.

"Wonderful, Bella!" Demetri praised. Felix nodded in agreement.

"May we return now?" Jane asked, annoyed.

Felix nodded. "Yes, Aro would love to know how this went."

------------------------------------

The car ride back to Volterra was quiet. I smiled to myself the entire way, a sense of accomplishment present. Battling against the monster was useless, and this new peace between us was nice, natural and much more easy to bear than the constant power struggle.

Aro greeted us as we entered the throne room with an anxious expression. He rose to his feet and touched Jane's hand. I waited for him to finish discovering what happened, eager to see what he thought.

"Bella," he smiled. "Marvelous job. I was worried if you had it in you..."

I shook my head, scowling. "You won't have to worry about that again; I was foolish."

Aro smiled exultantly. "So do you plan on joining the Volturi guard? As a permanent member?"

I thought about this for a moment. I had enjoyed the task, yet I don't imagine myself chained to the Volturi as Jane and Felix were. "I appreciate your offer, though may I suggest an alternative?"

Aro looked shocked. "Why, er, sure. I can not promise anything, though."

I smiled. "I'd love to help you on your tasks and continue to be a part of the Volturi, though I would like to be able to leave when I have had enough."

Aro pursed his lips. "I suppose..."

I realized an important fact that could help sway his opinion. "I will not leave for a while, though. I have no where to go, and I know no one outside of the guard. And I may not end up leaving at all."

Aro smiled. "Then, I will accept your offer. In fact, there is one more task that just came to my mind. You may enjoy it, considering your performance today."

------------------------------------

AN: I'm so, so, so sorry! I had to include "monster" Bella for this chapter, otherwise the rest of the storyline will collapse in a fiery disaster.

So, Bella has now officially accepted the mindset of "evil vampires". Don't blame me! Blame Aro! Get him instead! Bella didn't have anyone like Carlisle to help keep her on the right track, and she was surrounded by too many bad influences.

And, I hope you don't mind that I don't include the gory details of how she kills the newborn or the woman. Didn't seem needed, and I honestly didn't want to write it. So… yeah.

Erm, the song is by Matchbook Romance. One of the more dark songs on my iPod, but this is a dark chapter, and I felt it fit…

A few things you may have questions about:

She did remember Charlie, way back when she was getting out of her coma-like state. But, as she accepts "the monster", certain human memories are fading...

And for you fluff lovers out there please stick with this! I promise a dose of happiness soon! This story HAS taken a darker turn, but it had to happen so that it could be fluffy later on. Does that make sense? I doubt it does, but it's true.

Expect Edward's Point of View for the next chapter... I'm sure we all want to know what our favorite hot vampire is up to. :)

Thank you for reading, and please let me know what you think!


	35. Come on Home

AN: SORRY! I AM SO FREAKING SORRY! It has taken me basically two weeks to update this story. *hides behind make-shift fort of pillows* At least you get to see what Edward's been up to...right?

**Come on Home- EPOV**

I kept running until I reached the edge of a city. I hadn't paid too much attention to which direction I was running; I simply had to get away from Volterra. I had run for quite a while, and I soon realized from the thoughts of the city's inhabitants that I was in Rome.

I had no idea what to do. I had no real objective; unlike I had the last time I ran away from my family. This was both a blessing and a curse. Though I was ecstatic that Victoria could no longer harm my family, I now had nothing to look forward too. It was a sick thought in a way, but at least I knew Bella was safe while I was tracking.

I walked down a street, the occasional headlights of a car passing by. Rome in the nighttime really was magical; the city seemed to have its own personality. I walked past a square that was lined with small cafes, seeing young couples share foods and sip glasses of wine under the soft lighting.

I mindlessly kicked a small rock that was in on the sidewalk, and I watched it continue through the next intersection, never slowing from the friction of the street. I shoved my hands in my pockets and continued to walk down the street.

I saw a small rundown hotel in the distance, and I briefly considered getting a room, to keep up the pretense of being human. I decided against it, turning a corner to continue a winding path through the dark streets. Another small café sat on the side of the road, a couple dined by candlelight, feeding each other forkfuls of spaghetti.

I sighed, noticing two things. The couple was composed of a man and a woman, blissfully in love by the sounds of their thoughts. This only reminded me of Bella, who may still be unconscious in Volterra. I had no way of knowing. The second thing I noticed was that the couple was, of course, human, meaning they had the chance to have a family, and a chance to reach heaven. I would never have that chance, yet, perhaps, because Bella was so pure and good, Bella could get in.

I stopped my meandering tour of Rome immediately, realizing that Bella could be dead right now. She could have never woken up from whatever she had, and perhaps the Volturi had killed her, realizing she was no longer of any use to them. I began to backtrack my path, leaving the city as fast as possible.

I didn't know what Bella's condition was! Best-case scenario, she was well and working diligently under the Volturi, waiting for the day when she could come back to me, to my family.

I quickened my pace, realizing that I needed my family's support now more than ever. My mind continued to question how Bella was.

When I had left her, she hadn't recognized my voice, when she always could. I had jumped to the conclusion that she had forgotten me, but maybe I was wrong? What if she was in too much pain to respond?

No, Jane's power didn't affect someone that way, where you could no longer think. Yet, Bella had never been like the normal person, had she?

She certainly hadn't responded the way any one else had to Jane's power.

I stopped, realizing once more that I could be completely wrong. The way she completely shut down when she felt Jane's tortuous power, was that only a preface to worse effects? Could she have died once I left her?

I sped up, trying to correct my stupid mistake. I needed Alice's visions to put my mind at ease. If she were not all right, then I would decide what to do. But not until I knew for sure, I promised myself.

Getting a plane ticket at the late hour was easy; the flight itself, however, was not quite as simple. My nerves getting the better of me, I found my fingers tapping in an intricate pattern on my thigh. Though I had learned how to be patient in the last hundred years, right now I didn't feel like an experienced vampire. Instead, I felt like a young human, waiting to receive news about his wife.

My wife, I thought once more, my mind dwelling on how the words sounded. I was instantly reminded of the magnificent scene of my wedding day, Bella walking up the aisle in her beautiful gown. That was another time I hadn't been quite so patient…

The plane finally took off, an older man sitting next to me. He pulled a thick mask over his eyes, his thoughts only focused on his wife and children waiting for him.

I sighed, noticing once more that, because of my vampirism, Bella and I could have no children of our own, and she certainly wouldn't be waiting for me at our house. Instead, my adoptive family would be waiting; their expressions would be glum, yet tentative, waiting for me to snap at them. I wouldn't blame them, of course, if they chose to act so when I actually arrived. Yet, Alice may have seen my change of nerves…

Esme would be happy to see me once more, Carlisle proud that I have come home on my own accord, and figured out what I needed to think over.

A young flight attendant wheeled her cart full of canned drinks down the aisle, stopping at my row. "Would you like anything to drink?" She asked, her hands already next to the plastic cups and ice.

I turned to her and shook my head. "No, thanks."

_Oh my…_ The flight attendant thought, her mind drifting to rather inappropriate images of myself.

I swiftly turned away to face the window, my thoughts once more drifting towards Bella.

We landed, the bumpy touchdown waking me from my daydreams. The humans stretched their stiff limbs, looking around for their bags, which they had stored in the overhead bins. I mimicked their stretching, and walked out of the plane, following the herd of people.

When the crowd reached the end of the tunnel that let us to the airport, everyone went in separate directions. As everyone dispersed, I saw Alice waiting for me with a small smile on her face. She practically ran to my side and gave me a large hug.

"Alice, I'm-" I began to say, but she let me go and looked up at me, sadness in her eyes.

"It's alright, Edward. I thought about what you said, and how much you have been through. I'm glad you came back, and everyone else is, too," Alice said softly.

I gulped, realizing that there was only one more thing I needed to know before we left the airport. It could wait, but I absolutely needed to know now. "Can you see how she's doing?" I asked quietly.

Alice nodded, and gestured for me to lead us out of the airport. We walked in silence, myself extremely tense, and Alice focused. I decided to look into Alice's mind, completely impatient now.

Bella was sitting in her room, reading a book. However, it seemed like that was only a pretense. She looked deep in thought. Her eyes were a deep gold, and she looked somewhat confused, and unhappy.

Though she seemed unhappy, I still found a small bit of joy out of the fact that Bella was okay.

Alice smiled and opened her eyes, quickening her pace to get to the car, where I bet Jasper would be waiting in. I followed her pace, thanking the heavens silently for allowing Bella to be all right.

--------------------------------------------------------

My return to the home was more symbolic than anything. I had only been a day or so behind the rest of my family, so the greetings weren't terribly emotional. Though, I believe that everyone understood that I needed them close, for support.

The moment Jasper pulled into the long driveway of our house, I simply accepted my family's various ways of showing their happiness at my return, and their lamenting over the loss of Bella from our family, before trudging up the stairs to my room.

Though, I hated to see her absence from our family as a "loss". Knowing she was okay was enough, and eventually we could reason with Aro to have her back to our family, that is, if she wanted to come back.

I shuddered at the thought and lay on my bed, tracing my fingers over the thread that composed the comforter. I was instantly reminded of how Bella would whisper my name in the middle of her dream-filled slumbers, resting against my chest. I was also reminded of how Bella, when she had lost her memories, learned about the "lion" and the "lamb" in this very room. Which, of course, brought on several more memories, all of which included Bella.

_He should probably hunt soon_. I heard Carlisle's thoughts, waking me from my reminiscing. How long had I been in my room?

_Edward shouldn't hear of this,_ Alice thought glumly.

I sat up, scratching my head and gazing out of my window. It was nighttime, but I had no clue what day it was. My throat burned slightly, and I realized that I must have been up in my room for at least a few days now.

I sighed, hopping off of my bed and walking towards my closed door, resting my hand on the frame. I hesitated, wondering whether I should go down to my family or continue to wallow on my own.

Though I had returned for their support, I didn't feel quite ready to talk to them about the whole subject everyone was trying to avoid. In time, perhaps I could discuss Bella with them. But, for the time being, I couldn't.

I groaned and opened the door with my other hand, walking slowly out the door, and downstairs to my family, all of whom were sitting around the dining table. _Well, everyone except the person who mattered most,_ I corrected myself.

The hushed discussion that took place stopped completely as my footsteps echoes ominously through the house.

_Oh God, I hope he's alright_, Esme thought.

I the corners of my mouth twitched slightly, my depression momentarily lifting from my mind. However, as I walked into the dining room, the two empty chairs that sat next to each other brought a lump to my throat, immediately sobering me.

I sat in one of the chairs, trying to avoid looking at the sole empty chair, though I soon discovered this was an impossible task. I cleared my throat uneasily. "So..."

I hadn't the faintest notion as to what they were discussing, and I was too lazy to eavesdrop on their thoughts.

Carlisle shifted, locking his gaze with my own. "We were trying to decide what our next plan of action should be. Alice informed us-"

Alice cut him off with a loud clearing of her throat, glaring at him. _We went over this..._

Wait- went over what?

I sat up in my chair, raising an eyebrow at Alice. "Went over what, Alice?"

I tried to hide my growing suspicion, though my tone contained a hint of hostility.

Alice stared down at the table, Jasper looking torn. She sighed, and redirected her gaze to my own. "It's been three weeks, Edward. Bella is with the Volturi, and I see no immediate change in that situation."

I felt my eyes widen. It had been three weeks?

Emmett rolled his eyes._ You seriously didn't know that, did you?_

I shook my head slightly, still in a state of shock.

"Has anything happened while..." I didn't feel a need to finish that thought. Verbalizing my pathetic reminiscing, which some may call wallowing, would make it that much more pitiful.

Alice looked at me, her eyes sad. "Yes. It would be better if I showed you, you may not believe me if I told you. And I'm only showing you this because you'd find a way to discover it for yourself," she scolded me lightly. She sighed, and I saw one of her visions.

It was Bella, of course. Though, she looked just as unhappy as she had been in Alice's previous vision. There was also a hint of conflict in her eyes, and it seemed like she was also concentrating on something very hard.

Her eyes suddenly glazed over just after she had the same expression of a person who had given up a struggle. She then pounced, to my surprise, on a young woman standing relatively close to her. I shut my eyes, trying to rid my head of this vision, even though it continued flashing in my mind.

Bella's eyes turned a bright red, the same color mine had been in my past.

I clutched my head in my hands, unable to make any sound. I couldn't gasp or sob, and the room was unnervingly quiet.

I had no doubt in my mind that everyone was watching me carefully, evaluating my reaction.

I sucked in a deep breath, and stood up, placing my hands by my side as I did so. "Emmett," I began, my voice shaking slightly. I blinked tightly, swallowing hard. "I need you to hunt with me, if you don't mind."

"Not at all," he murmured as he placed a gentle kiss on the top of Rosalie's head.

"We'll be back soon," I said quietly as we walked out the door.

Emmett turned to me, his face apologetic. "Edward, where did you have in mind?"

I shrugged my shoulders, beginning to jog around the trees. "You can choose."

Emmett smiled and sped up. I didn't need to be a mind reader to know that he was going to choose a bear infested area. I grinned and followed him, eventually overtaking him and leading us to the rocky, green area which had become a common hunting ground for us.

After a while of running in silence, we arrived to our hunting destination. We didn't say a word to each other as we separated, I running to the large rocky area, and Emmett remaining in the cover of the trees.

A deep inhale alerted me to the presence of a new scent. I grinned slightly, recognizing it immediately as a mountain lion. I stalked the tantalizing aroma, slowly gaining on it. The venom pooled in my mouth, forcing me to swallow frequently. I realized how long it really had been since my last hunt, for I no longer seemed to be stalking the animal, but torturing my senses instead. It was almost if I was mocking my scratching, unbearable pain in my throat.

I swallowed more venom, quickening my pace. The mountain lion had to be closer by now, the scent was way to strong.

I leapt from my position on the boulders to a higher position. I could hear the scratching of claws on stone, the mountain lion probably walking around on the rocks. I grinned, and slowly made my way closer to the animal. I found the location of the animal. She was about fifty feet away, licking her paw as she lay out on the flat area of the stony surface.

I frowned at the fact that she'd never see me coming. The hunts were usually more interesting when the animal tried to run. However, she was just laying there, the picture of ease.

I sighed and crouched down, placing one of my hands on my knee, the other one touching the ground like a runner at the starting line. The poor creature didn't hear me jump from my position, nor did she feel me coming closer to her, as most animals do. I wiped the blood off of my lower lip, picking the carcass up and carrying it with me as I leapt down from the rocky terrain to the nearest tree.

I lifted the incredibly large tree enough so that I could place the lion under it. I repositioned the tree, covering up the lion completely. With a deep sigh, I decided to find Emmett.

I retraced my path, heading to where Emmett and I separated.

_Do I n__eed another one? I hunted relatively recently before... _Emmett's thoughts were easily heard among the sound of the wind through the leaves, the various birds and animals walking around.

I sprinted to his location, leaning against a tree as I saw him stare at a large bear's carcass, conflict in his eyes.

"What do you think?" He asked, not even looking up from the bear to greet me.

I sighed. "I don't know Emmett. Do you feel like you need another one?"

Emmett shook his head.

I grinned. "Well, then. There's your answer."

He laughed quietly, and headed to my side. I sat down, my back against the tree trunk.

Emmett, noticing my mood, sat against a tree directly across from me. He sighed and looked at me uneasily. "Are you alright with the whole Bella thing?"

I looked up, as if trying to find my answer out of the tree branches. "I am fine with however she chooses to live."

Emmett tilted his head to the side. _Elaborate, please._

"Everyone in this family has murdered, except for Carlisle. We are in no position to judge her. And, truth be told, I love her just as much."

Emmett shifted against the tree trunk. "Then why are you so..." _Depressed._

His thoughts finished out his statement. I sighed. "Something always seems to be in the way of Bella and I. We haven't had a moment to ourselves in ages."

Emmett laughed. "And you still haven't taken your honeymoon." _Hundred year old virgin._

I glared at him, for this was definitely not the time to bring up that fact. I picked up a rock by my knee and chucked it at Emmett's head. The force of the two objects hitting was a loud cracking sound, the stone effectively split into variously sized shards.

Emmett immediately apologized. He held one of the pieces of the rock in his hand, chipping smaller pieces off of it with his finger.

"I think something else may be wrong with Bella," I said quietly. Emmett gazed up from his new project, still chipping at it, though his attention was now on me.

"What?" He asked curiously.

"In Volterra, right when...." I winced, re-imagining Bella in such pain. "She couldn't recognize my voice. She always could, and that worried me. Still does, too."

"She was in pain, Edward. You can't expect someone to want to have a conversation when they are being tortured."

I shook my head. "I know what the pain is like. You can still place a name to the voice in your head with the pain going on. Bella couldn't... And then in Alice's vision, she seemed confused. Like she was trying to solve a puzzle. And in the most recent vision, with the human..."

I couldn't finish my rant, for I had realized the answer to the unasked question. Bella had forgotten me.

Emmett gazed at me sadly unable to find the right words to say. _Do you need me to go back?_

I nodded, my head in my hands. I got up from my sitting position, Emmett running back to the house.

I gazed around the forest, deciding to hunt more, and then return to my family. Perhaps Alice could confirm my idea. The majority of my being wished that Alice had evidence that could prove me wrong, though a small portion of my being knew that I was right. I took a deep breath and began to hunt once more.

--------------------------------------------------

AN: I am so sorry it took so long. I- well- there's no real excuse that would stop you from seeking me out with crossbows and poisonous darts.

Erm, to add to your anger, *retreats behind pillow fort* I won't update this until I get 20 reviews. And I won't budge from that stance. I have a lot going on, but I can/will find the time to update with a super long chapter with drama and excitement that will BLOW YOUR MINDS! But I need 20 reviews first, to make sure that enough people enjoy this story for me to continue.

Thank you all for continuing to support this story, thanks for reading, and please let me know what you think / what you'd like to see before this story comes to a close.


	36. All Too Much

**All Too Much**

**BPOV**

I watched the tall, pale vampire pace around the throne room, his long black hair following him. He whispered some commands to a few guardsmen who I hadn't personally met yet. He then nodded to Caius, raising an eyebrow at Marcus. I slightly questioned these actions, but didn't thing much about it.

Aro walked back to me, his lips in a tilted smile. For some reason, I found myself repulsed by this action. The smile had too much secrecy to it, and it didn't seem right for this vampire to have this type of smile. I mean, this particular smile fit the man exactly, it held a sense of power to it. However, the concept of a "crooked smile" didn't fit well on Aro.

I found myself thinking of the man in the shadows of the alleyway, which was too the side of the crowded, sunny square. This was the last vision I had after my accident, and I still held on to it; even more so than my resistance to conform to the Volturi's ways, which I had foolishly continued until recently.

"Isabella," Aro spoke softly. "Demetri will aid you on this task. After your previous assignment," he paused with a grin, which I gladly returned, for indeed I was proud of my accomplishment, "I don't think Felix or Jane will be necessary. Your talent is very, very useful."

I beamed at him, flattered by his compliment. "When will we leave?" I asked, suddenly eager to get this done. I could prove myself once more worthy to the Volturi, no longer the sappy, naïve Bella that I had been last week.

Caius grinned widely at my enthusiasm, an action Aro mimicked in front of me. "As soon as possible," Caius said in his low voice.

Demetri arrived at my side, cocking an eyebrow at me. "Well?" He said, gesturing to the door.

I headed towards the door, looking back once towards the three ancient vampires: Aro, who looked delighted, Caius, whose only apparent emotion was in his eyes, which were alight with what I could only describe as excitement, and Marcus, who seemed more downcast then I had ever seen. I nodded to them, continuing my exit from the room.

Demetri came to my side. "They are in the United States at the moment."

I stopped walking, staring at Demetri curiously. "They?"

Demetri nodded slowly, questioning my sanity. "Yes. Taking on multiple vampires should not be difficult if said vampires are unable to move." I nodded in understanding, returning to my quick pace through the maze of hallways.

Without looking behind at me, Demetri continued talking in his accent. Though I had heard him speak often now, I had yet to place a correct region or language to his accent. "We will take the small plane. It's closer to us, and is faster."

I nodded, though Demetri didn't turn to see my reaction. He was all business at the moment, and I knew that my training was officially over.

The remainder of the walk was silent, our feet creating an eerie echo through the stone halls. I could imagine damp walls and mice scurrying around the wooden floors, with torches on the side of the walls, to make this gothic setting complete. This seemed like the kind of castle Dracula would have had, the coffins and bats of common folklore seemed to be appropriate here.

We descended deeper and deeper, and after passing through a thick, metal gate, we arrived in a damp sewer-like tunnel. Demetri began to sprint, and I followed mere feet behind. I noticed he wasn't breathing; my exhalation was the only source of sound, besides the dripping of water and our steps.

He stopped suddenly at a seemingly random place, but, after looking up, I discovered it was the way out of the tunnel. Demetri crouched down and leapt up, his fingers hitting the circular piece of metal on the ceiling so skillfully that it tilted to the side, exposing a wide, circular hole. Another skillful leap, and Demetri was out of the tunnel completely.

My mouth hung open at the events that just took place. I gulped and walked slowly out, under the hole. I gazed up at Demetri, who could be seen on the edge of the opening, a look of sheer boredom on his face.

With a renewed determination, caused by the desire to be fully accepted by the Volturi, I crouched down. Never having my gaze leave the opening, I jumped up from my crouch, soaring past the hole. Demetri quickly replaced the metal cover to the hole, which I landed on almost immediately.

Demetri wasted no time, and began to sprint down the alley. Before beginning to run, I looked to the opposite end of the alley. To my surprise, it was the square.

Granted, it was nighttime and deserted, but I could still recognize the fountain and the entrance to the alley as the ones from my memory. I shook my head quickly, and began to follow Demetri. I could ask someone about the square later, I reasoned as I sped up so that I was next to Demetri.

We worked our way though the alleys, running beneath the safety of darkness until we reached a small door. The door was metal and slightly rusty, the once black paint was now a chipping grey. Demetri opened it and wasted no time walking into the room. The room was shadowy, and much, much larger than I had expected. Rows of luxury cars sat side by side, each car with darkly tinted windows. This had been my first visit to the garage; on my previous mission I was both picked up and dropped off at the "visitor's entrance".

Demetri walked straight to a small, black Mercedes, opening the door and sitting in the driver's seat. The engine roared, the tires squealing as Demetri fishtailed out of the line of cars, stopping right in front of me, the passenger side facing me. I blinked once, before sitting in the passenger seat.

Demtri pressed a button hidden next to the rearview mirror, a large garage door creaking open as he did so. He then sped out of the garage, remaining silent.

I used Demetri's silence to think of the square I had seen earlier. The stunning vampire with strange golden eyes was standing there in the shadows. His shirt was off, and he appeared as though he was going to walk into the sunlight. Why would he do such a thing? He'd be exposing who he was, but also, he'd be doing so in front of the Volturi!

Why would he do such a thing?

How had I known him? And why would I have been near the Volturi, or another vampire, as a human? Why were his eyes golden?

I decided to voice the first of my numerous questions. I gulped uneasily, then looked at Demetri, who was staring at the stretch of road in front of us as he drove. "Had I been to Volterra as a human?"

Demetri's stare never left the windshield. I wondered if he had even heard me, and I was about to ask once more, when he startled me. "Yes. Why?"

His head was tilted minisculely towards me, perhaps he had moved a millimeter. His red eyes were now no longer staring blankly into the road; he seemed as though he was glaring slightly.

I shrugged my shoulders, trying not to offend him further, though I had no idea how what I asked could deserve such a response. "I feel like I remembered the fountain."

Demetri's shoulders relaxed slightly, his eyes never breaking out of that eerie glare. I decided not to ask anymore of my questions, and the rest of the car ride was short, and silent.

-------------------------------------------

Demetri pulled into a deserted area, a small plane standing alone on a thin runway. The car squealed to a stop, and Demetri immediately walked into the cockpit of the airplane. I followed, and heard a shrill beeping when I closed the door to the car.

Demetri sat in a large, black chair, buttons and switches flashing as he pressed a seemingly random sequence of buttons. Before I could blink, the plane began to lurch forward. Demetri nodded his head towards the back of the plane. "I need privacy. If I'm gonna track, I can't have you asking pointless questions."

I followed his indirect command, and sat in one of the six chairs on the small plane. I rubbed my hand through my hair, feeling it drop back around my head as my fingers combed through my thick waves. The plane continued it's slow course down the runway. However, it soon began to pick up speed, the engines roaring and turning swiftly in circles. I felt the familiar pulling sensation, triggered by sudden rise in elevation. The plane tilted back, and I rested against the back of the chair, closing my eyes as we became airborne.

I quickly became lost in my thoughts. Demetri wasn't one for conversations, but then again, the same could be said for any one of the Volturi guards. So I sat in my seat, trying to connect my memories together with what I knew.

I had been to Volterra as a human. Didn't sound like my parents to take me there; it must have been those strange vampires.

...But that didn't make since, either.

Why would I be around vampires as a human? What did their eye color mean? Did they plan to eat me?

I sighed, realizing that I couldn't possibly understand my past. There was too much information that I was missing.

The image of the vampire in Volterra came back to my mind, no matter how much I tried to clear my head of this puzzle. After a while, I realized that I simply couldn't stop thinking about him.

I knew nothing about him, except that his pale skin and bruised cheekbones meant that he was a vampire. His pale chest exposed, I allowed myself to fantasize about him.

His bronze hair, his perfectly angular features, his slender, yet muscular, arms... He was breathtakingly handsome.

I felt a change of pressure, and I flashed my eyes open. We were over a snowy, yet green, landscape. It seemed paradoxical, the sight below me. The large, lush trees that seemed fitting for a rainforest were sprinkled with white snow.

We were descending, the scenery becoming more defined with each second. I sat motionless, looking out of my window as we lowered closer to the ground. Demetri eventually lead the plane onto a thin runway, creating a perfect landing that could make any pilot jealous.

I hopped up, walking up to the cockpit as the plane began to slow. "Where are they, Demetri?" I asked as Demetri began to flip various switches and press and occasional button.

Demetri didn't look up from the plane's intricate controls as he answered. "No where specific. I'll lead us there on foot."

I nodded once, remaining in the small section until the plane stopped completely. Demetri stood up, stepping by me to exit the plane. I followed him as he jumped down, then closed the plane's door.

"Are we just going to leave the plane here?" I asked, wondering if we should check it into an airport or something.

Demetri shook his head. "Abandoned runway. No one will notice, let alone care." I nodded, understanding.

He then began to run quickly into the trees. I followed, remaining no less than three paces behind him as we jumped over makeshift hurdles of fallen trees, and dodged large pine trees.

We ran in silence, our feet splashing into puddles to provide the only noise in the eerie environment. Although, perhaps it didn't have to be eerie at all. With the proper company, and perhaps enough trust, the green, snow-filled environment could become magical. The light filtered softly through the trees, and every so often, my path would take me into the green light for a brief moment, making my arms flicker between a shadowy pale color and a sparkly bright white color. Yes, I concluded to myself, this could be a magical place.

Demetri slowed, holding his hand up as an order for me to stop. I did so, and inhaled deeply, smelling vampires.

"Are we getting close?" I said in a low voice, os only Demetri could hear.

Demetri nodded curtly. "They're about ten miles away," he said in a muted tone.

I nodded, following him as he began to run once more. After no more than a minute of running, Demetri slowed to a walk. I followed suit, noticing that the vampire's smell was stronger.

Demetri walked up to a large green plant uprooting it, and throwing it behind him. He then walked through the opening, directly into a large field.

I followed, and when I was in the field, I noticed that there was a large group of vampires, waiting for us.

We arrived at their side, and I looked at them individually. There were seven there, a blonde haired man in front. Behind him was a taller blonde haired man, a large, muscular man with curly brown hair, and the bronze haired man that has been haunting my memories. Three women stood behind them, a short, pixie-like girl with spikey black hair, who I recognized from my memories as well, a stunning statuesque blonde, and a carmel haired woman. They all had the same golden eyes.

Demetri nodded once at them. "Cullens."

The man in the front of the small formation, probably the leader, nodded in return, smiling kindly. "Demetri."

Demetri smiled, though his smile looked more like a sneer. The bronze haired man growled softly, and I looked at him curiously.

He caught my eye contact, and gazed at me sadly. This only furthered my curiosity. I opened my mouth to ask Demetri what was happening, when Demetri began to speak.

"Cullens, have any idea why we're here?" His smile was mocking.

The leader nodded sadly. "I'm afraid we do." He looked at me sadly.

Could these people really know their fates?

One more look at the bronze haired man and I had my answer. His eyes were pleading, sadness filled within their topaz pools. I wanted nothing more than to tell him that it would be alright, but I couldn't, seeing as I would be the one to kill him.

Demetri nodded at me quickly, his chin moving only a fraction of an inch. This was my signal to stop time and attack.

I sighed, stopping everything. The vampires were frozen, and I walked over to them slowly. I reached out to the bronze haired one, touching his cheek softly. I could hear a faint sound in the back of my head. The same velvety voice that tried to stop me from becoming the monster I truly was.

"Bella, please. Don't," it pleaded. I was momentarily stalled, my mind arguing with itself.

I was ordered to destroy this coven. The feel of accomplishment, that approval from the Volturi, was something I craved. But I had know these vampires from somewhere. How did I know them?

I shook my head, deciding exactly what I was going to do. I grabbed the vampire in my arms, carrying him back the same path Demetri and I arrived on. I ran for a few minutes, and then set him down gently.

I stepped back, closing my eyes shortly. When I opened them, I found a new sense of determination. I started time, reached out and grabbed his arm, and then stopped time once more.

The bronze haired vampire was blinking, his eyes full of shock. He looked around at his new surroundings, then back to me.

He looked pained, also overwhelmingly sad. He was breathtaking, and his sad expression didn't seem right on his dazzling face. I felt an urge to comfort him, but before I could, I quickly asked him a question, which stopped him in his tracks. "Who are you and how do I know you?"

He sighed, the sadness never leaving his eyes. "My name is Edward Cullen. We were... close friends when you were human."

This sparked my curiosity. "But you're a vampire."

He nodded, "My coven doesn't eat humans, we eat animals. This causes our eyes to be gold, rather than red."

I sat down, realizing that his voice was the very same voice that tried to stop me from being a monster. Edward sat next to me, remaining silent.

I gazed at him, completely conflicted. "I was supposed to kill you."

Edward pinched the bridge of his nose, his eyes closed.

"I don't think I can though," I said softly. Edward sat up, his hand dropping to his side. His head was slightly tilted to the side.

The image of Edward in Volterra flashed in my mind. I couldn't possibly kill this coven. Not if I had been close, as Edward had said, to them in my past.

Edward remained silent by my side, and I continued voicing my thoughts out loud. "I remember you. Very vaguely, though."

Edward was turned, so that he was facing me now. His eyes, so very expressive, were filled with hope.

"I recognized a member of your coven, the short black-haired one. I remember us being on a plane together, and then in a car. And you, Edward. I haven't been able to stop myself from wondering how I knew you. I remember running in a square, trying to get to you for some reason. And you were in the shadows... That was the last thing I remembered before I became conscious once more," I said, trying to tell him everything. Though I couldn't remember our past, other than that one scene, I felt extremely comfortably in his presence.

Yet, although I was comfortable around Edward, I couldn't possibly tell him about hearing his voice when I was debating with myself. He'd think I was absolutely crazy...

I looked up at Edward, whose lips were tilted up into a brilliant smile.

He caught my curious stare, and shook his head. "Sorry, I'm just extremely happy that you really are here, Bella."

His smile changed into a crooked grin, forcing a smile to form on my face.

---------------------------------------------------------------

AN: So, this chapter WAS going to be longer, with a bit more added. However, because I didn't get my reviews, I cut a little bit off. But never fear! You shall recieve that part with the next chapter, which will be posted after 20 reviews.

BUT- I hope this chapter made you happy! I couldn't keep Edward and Bella apart for too terribly long. 'Tis a weakness of mine, along with the crappy writing skills and lack of determination.

Hmm. Well, I shan't keep rambling. 20 reviews please, just to let me know if I should keep going or not, or to tell me how to improve or tell me what you liked.

Thanks for reading!


	37. I'm Outta Time

**I'm Outta Time**

Edward sat next to me, though we still had a few feet of room between us. Our backs rested against a large tree, which had fallen on its side, perhaps by some storm. Moss had yet to creep around the tree's new position, though a bit of snow rested on the damp bark.

I felt…comfortable. I could imagine sitting in this same spot, with the same company, in the future.

Ah, the future. I sighed, gaining the attention of Edward.

His head cocked to the side ever so gently, concern laced in his golden eyes. The sight of his eyes alone was enough to make me regret being the monster I was. Why, oh why couldn't I have resisted that girl? It seemed as though that one slip of judgment forced me into a spiral I would have to struggle to even feel decent about my self in Edward's presence. Though I hadn't remembered him too much, I felt this odd need for Edward's acceptance. Was this due to his god-like looks or our previous friendship, I questioned silently.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked. I had never heard of a voice that could inspire so many feelings, though his melodic, deep, caring, voice had me wrapped around his long, slender fingers.

I shook my head, in a lame attempt to rid myself of this schoolgirl crush. "It's nothing. I'm just trying to figure out what we're going to do… Demetri and the Volturi... I can't bring myself to…" I gulped, "kill you. I never really knew why we were sent on this assignment."

Edward adopted the same hopeless expression that I was sure I wore. "You were most likely sent to kill us to break down the threat Aro thinks we posses, which couldn't be farther from the truth. In fact, harming the Volturi is the last thing I want to do right now."

I nodded, accepting that that may be likely. "Well, what do you suppose we do?"

Edward sat up straight, his back no longer reclining on the log. His palms were flat against the snowy, leaf and needle covered ground. "We have to keep Demetri from returning to the Volturi immediately. He'd only worsen our case."

His lips were turned down in the corners, his eyes examining something in the distance. He turned to face me, a small smile in place. "I'm sure Emmett would get a kick out of a guard member staying nearby."

I felt my eyebrows pull together in an act of confusion. "Emmett?"

Edward's smile faded. "My brother, of sorts."

I frowned as well, upset for bringing attention to my memory loss. "So, what exactly do you plan on doing with Demetri?"

Edward brushed the snow and pine needles off of his hands and jeans as he stood up in an unintentionally graceful manner. "Alice, our family psychic, saw the Volturi's decision to send you as the sole threat to us. Your power is extraordinary, and useful to battle-prone ruling figures, like the Volturi."

I nodded, understanding. "So you don't think Demetri could do much on his own?"

Edward laughed at the worry hidden in my words. "Honestly, my family has taken down a whole newborn attack, granted, we had a bit of help, but still. You have nothing to worry about."

I exhaled uneasily. Would Demetri get hurt too badly? Yes, we weren't exactly close, and I could care less about the Volturi as a whole, but still. He had helped me quite a bit. Though, I would gladly trade Demetri for Edward any day.

I stood up, wiping the snow and leaves off of my clothes, and ran my hand through my hair, getting any snow that may have been present off of my head. "Shall we?" I asked, signaling to the path we arrived on.

Edward nodded with a smile on his face, and began to run at a pace I could easily keep up with. We were silent, and we reached the clearing where seven frozen figures stood.

Edward walked up to Demetri, remaining close. "Bella, could you hold on to me just for a moment and start time?"

I nodded, walked to his side. I reached out hesitantly, unsure where I place my hand. I settled with placing my hand on his strong shoulder, starting time immediately.

Edward reached forward quickly, grabbing Demetri around the neck, effectively capturing him.

The leader gasped, as did the rest of their coven, at Edward's sudden change of position.

"Edward? What just happened?" The large, muscular man said uneasily. He walked over to Edward's side, grabbing onto Demetri's shoulders, helping to keep him from thrashing around. "And what are you doing?"

Edward sighed, "We're trying to save ourselves from being killed. We need to keep Demetri close by for a while-" he grunted and repositioned his hold on the captive, "so that the Volturi won't immediately get us. If Demetri could see that we are in no way a threat to the Volturi, Aro will find out, and perhaps we won't get in this same position again. And that is what we are doing, Emmett."

The large man, Emmett, nodded, a grin reaching across his face. "Excellent."

The two blonde men echoed their acceptance of Edward's idea, the taller one replacing Edward's hold on Demetri with his scar-laden arms.

The leader of the group, the other man with blonde hair, walked cautiously up to me. He gazed at Edward for a brief moment, questioningly, Edward gave a miniscule nod, and the leader returned his gaze to me. "Bella, I cannot express my gratitude enough for what you have just done. We, my family and I, are in debt to you. We would all love it so very much if you would stay with us."

I nodded eagerly, filled with relief that I had alerted the Volturi that I would not be staying with them for my whole existence. This would make my decision acceptable to them, I hoped silently. "Thank you…"

"Carlisle," the man said smiling. "We have one request, though. If you would refrain from hunting in this immediate area, it would be much appreciated."

I understood completely. They didn't want me slaughtering every person in sight. A request rightly deserved for a monster like myself. Although… I didn't have to be a monster for forever, did I? I could try to adopt this "vegetarian" lifestyle. But the blood was so intoxicatingly good! The very thought brought a renewed flow of venom to my mouth. I shook my head quickly, ridding my head of these sadistic thoughts. "That won't be necessary. If you don't mind, could I attempt to follow your eating habits?"

All seven of the Cullens smiled at my choice, and Demetri gave a growl, which was immediately silenced by Emmett.

------------------------------------------------------------

I had learned the names of the other family members as we made our way back to the Cullens' home. Rosalie ran next to Alice, who I had seen in my previous memories. Esme, the mother figure of the Cullens, ran next to Carlisle, the father figure of the Cullens. Edward ran next to Carlisle, and they spoke to eachother in a hushed tone. Emmett and Jasper, the empath, pulled Demetri towards the home.

We arrived at their home very quickly. A large, white home sat with a group of large trees in the front, and a large back lawn. Dark, wooden shutters bordered the edges of every window, and a balcony that hung over the front door was supported by two thick wooden columns of the same dark tint. There was a stone path that led to the large front door, mass covering the edges of the path.

The home was truly something straight out of a fairy tale. A chimney even had small puffs of smoke coming out of the top, I could hear the cracking of the fire as it burnt.

"Why is there a fire?" I asked, worried for the home.

Alice smiled, eyeing the smoke that rose from the chimney. "A fire is going in the fireplace. Just because we are vampires doesn't mean we don't like to feel warm and toasty every once in a while."

I grinned, imagining how the warmness from the flames would heat up my skin pleasantly.

Esme opened the front door, opening it for all of us as we walked through the doorway. The inside of the house was carefully decorated. Large windows were present on each wall, making the fascinating scenery and landscaping visible in nearly every room. All of the visible walls, from my vantage point, were a cool white, while the floors were a dark wood. The entrance, from what I could tell, was the center of the house. A large staircase curved around the circumference of the circular foyer. Dozens of books were lined carefully in various nooks on the side of the staircase, while pictures were found in the small alcoves of the entrance area itself.

To my left, a large rectangular table with eight chairs sat untouched in a small room enclosed by no doors. I could see that this room was on the corner of the home, as two large panes of glass lined two walls of the room, and the other two walls were merely openings to the foyer and the kitchen. To my right, a living room composed of carefully arranged plush couches and a fireplace sat, the fire adding an interesting glow to the three white couches.

I was startled hearing the front door close, waking me up from my observing. I noticed that Edward, Carlisle, Jasper, Emmett, and Demetri were missing. "Where did the others go?" I asked nervously.

Esme smiled. "The boys are out with Demetri, discussing what they plan on doing, in the forest."

I nodded, my attention once again turning to the beautiful home. "Your home is lovely."

Esme grinned, "Thank you, Bella. Make yourself at home. Alice," she paused, and Alice scurried into my view, "would you show Bella her room?"

Alice pursed her lips momentarily before smiling widely. "Of course. Follow me, Bella."

I kept pace with the pixie-like vampire as she sprinted up the stairs. She paused momentarily, allowing me to see the second floor.

Alice gestured to the second level. "This floor has the balcony, Rose's and Emmett's room, Carlisle's and Esme's room, Carlisle's study, and the game room."

I saw that the hallway seemed to branch off in three directions in front of me. One wider hallway led forward, with two doors in the distance on either side of the hallway. I could see, once again, a large pane of glass which added more light to the already light home. To the right, the hallway continued with the dark, wooden floors branching off into two directions. The one on the right lead to another staircase identical to the one in the foyer, and the branch on the left lead to a large door. To the right of the main hallway was another branch, with one path leading to a large door, and the other path leading to a large door that lead to the balcony.

Alice lead me up the staircase to the right, bringing me to the third and final floor of this massive home. She gestured once more. "Edward's room, Jasper's study, Jasper's and my room, and your room are here."

The floor plan of the third floor was identical to that of the second floor, save the staircase and balcony. Alice lead me to the right, allowing me to see the view out of the windows before opening the door to my left.

My room had a deep blue paint on each of the walls, the wall to the right, however, was composed of two large windows. The floor was once again the dark wood, however, a thick white rug sat in the middle of the room. I couldn't begin to place words to describe the size of the room.

I had been skeptical; from the outside, the house's size seemed like each floor could fit a dozen rooms. However, only four rooms sat on each floor. My room was easily as large as the massive foyer.

On the wall behind me, three large bookshelves sat side by side. Glancing over the titles, I saw my favorites: Jane Eyre, Pride and Prejudice, even Wuthering Heights was present. A large, black couch sat in front of the books, a small end table on either side of the couch.

The left wall jutted out a bit. Two white doors sat on this wall. Alice, seeing my confusion, was quick to respond. "You're bathroom, complete with a jacuzzi bathtub, shower, and vanity, and your closet, which I have filled with clothes."

My mouth dropped open. "How did you know my size? And the books?"

Alice looked down at the rug sadly. "The future was never definite. Decisions had yet to be made by you and the Volturi, but I had a feeling you would be returning soon, be it a pleasant return or a 'calm before the storm' sort of deal. And, shopping helped me stay optimistic."

I nodded, saddened by Alice's statements. "Thank you, Alice."

Alice smiled, stepping to my side to hug me tightly. I froze, startled by the action, but relaxed slightly, accepting that I must have been close to her before my accident. I'd have to ask her about that later...

Alice released her arms from me, "I should get going. The boys may need my assistance with Demetri." She smiled widely, before sprinting gracefully out of my room.

I sighed, and looked at the wall opposite me. A huge, white bed with fluffy comforters and blankets sat, and I briefly marveled at the gigantic size of the bed. Four wooden legs, the same color as the floor, held the bed up, with a low headboard of the same wood barely noticeable behind the neat pile of white and dark blue pillows. I spotted a stereo system not too terribly large to the side of the bed, the silver shining from the soft light coming through the windows.

I walked to the bookshelves, grabbing a random book, and returned to the bed. I sat cross legged on the comforter of the bed, before lying down completely sprawled out, fully enjoying the softness of the bed. I opened the cover of the book, unsure of which title I had grabbed.

"Slaughterhouse Five" was displayed in large, bold on the title page, for the book cover itself was a wordless red.

I immersed myself in the work of Kurt Vonnegut, enjoying the satiric ideas involving the life of Billy Pilgrim. I read about the Tralfamadorians, the peculiar aliens who saw time as a Pilgrim, the protagonist, was randomly flung from one point of time in his life to another. This was where I shut my book with a deafening slam, caused by pure frustration. The book revolved around memories, futures, and time. I, however, could not seem to remember anything that seemed to matter at the moment.

The discarded book lay somewhere on my floor, so I grunted and sat up to go find it, and then retrieve it.

I gasped, however, seeing someone standing in the middle of the rug, the book placed in their extended hand.

-------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Who could it be now???????

Hehehe music reference. Anyhoo, you guys are AMAZING! I got my reviews almost instantly, so I had to rush to write another chapter. I hope this one is up to snuff.

(I know, it's kind of a filler, but insanely important- I think) Oh, and I had loads of fun playing architect / interior decorator. I hope the Cullen's home doesn't appear like a big load of crap that only roaches would live in to you all.

25 more reviews, please, and the next chapter shall be posted as soon as possible!!!!!!!!!! (I promise, this is the highest number of reviews I will ever request.)

Thank you all for being so awesome and approving of my story. I'd love to hear any ideas you may have for the future; they are all being taken into consideration for the hint of an idea that is forming in my mind for later chapters. And if you have any improvements you'd like, be it on the grammar, plot, or story, let me know! I'd very much appreciate it!!!!!!!!!!!!

THANK YOU ALL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	38. Vienna

**Vienna**

(AN I couldn't think of a fantastic song for this title, so this song shall have to do.)

Emmett stood with my book outstretched in his hand; the spine of the book facing me. I smiled timidly as I stood to grab the book from his large hand.

"Thank you," I mumbled as I took the book. Emmett smiled widely in return.

"Any time, Bella. Can I sit here for a moment? I have some news for you," Emmett said, walking towards my couch.

I shrugged my shoulders, and gestured to the couch. "Sure, go ahead."

Emmett grinned and sprawled out on the clean fabric, his arms dangling over the arm and the back of the sofa. I sat in the available space on the other side of the couch, looking at him curiously. "What did you need to tell me?"

Emmett sighed. "Well, your friend, Demetri," I wrinkled my nose at the thought of Demetri as my friend. It would be a stretch to even claim him as an acquaintance. Emmett smirked at my reaction to his words and continued, "is currently being watched by Carlisle and Jasper. We plan on taking shifts, asking him questions about why Aro feels threatened by us, just random stuff like that."

My eyes widened. "Will that work? I mean, will that be an effective way to keep the Volturi from coming?"

Emmett shrugged his shoulders. "We'll let him go back in a bit: just long enough for him to be a witness to our life, and short enough for the Volturi to remain unaware of his absence."

I simply remained silent. What if the Volturi came here? What if the Cullens hadn't calculated the time correctly? We'd all probably killed in an instant. I shuddered at the thought.

Emmett noticed my expression. "Don't worry; we have Alice. She can see if the Volturi decide that Demetri and you have been gone too long."

I nodded cautiously, then paused. If I knew Alice and Edward as a human, surely I knew Emmett before as well. "Emmett?"

Emmett smiled, "Yes?"

I took a deep breath, inhaling the numerous scents of the room in my nervous action. "Did I know you as a human?"

Emmett's smile widened and a deep chuckle exploded out of his mouth. "You were the clumsiest human I had ever met, Bella."

I scowled, and realized I would have been blushing. "I remember."

Emmett raised an eyebrow. "What exactly do you remember?"

"I remember almost everything up until I moved in with Charlie."

Emmett chuckled once more, the deep sound echoing off of my walls strangely. "That's convenient."

I felt my eyebrows pull together as I leaned forward, my chin now resting on my knuckles. "What do you mean?"

Emmett shrugged, "Well, why would you not remember the most important part of how you came to be a vampire? Why couldn't you remember Edward?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. But I do regret the fact that I can't fully remember Edward."

Emmett looked at me in confusion. "How much do you remember of him?"

"I remember seeing him in Italy, and that's the extent of my amazing memory," I rolled my eyes, letting sarcasm begin to control my words. "Edward did say, though, that we were close friends before my change."

Emmett stared at me for a moment before bursting into laughter. A growl could be heard from downstairs, the living room perhaps?

I raised an eyebrow. "Why were you laughing?"

Emmett waved his arms in front of him, stifling his laughter. "I'm not at liberty to share that with you, Bella." He stood up, adopting a mask of seriousness. "If you need anything, please let any of us know."

I nodded and smiled as he walked out of my room, closing the door behind him. However, as the door swung shut, a slender, pale hand stopped it from hitting the frame. The hand carefully opened the door, and Edward stood in my doorway.

"Can I come in?" He asked softly in his melodic voice.

I was dazzled briefly by the sight of him; he stood in dark jeans and a white shirt. His hair, as I had always seen it, was messy, sexy even. I tried to stop that thought, but my eyes drifted to his face. His mouth was in a crooked smile, though it didn't reach his eyes, which, though stunning, were cautious, careful.

I realized Edward was still waiting for my answer, so I quickly nodded, "Yeah, sure. Please come in."

He chuckled lightly at my reaction, though his eyes still held that cautiousness.

"I wanted to see if you would go on a run with me?" His voice echoed the carefulness in his eyes.

"Of course," I said, springing up from the couch, and leaving my book on one of the cushions.

"Great," He said, smiling widely. "I have a place in mind, though it is a bit far away."

I shrugged. "That should be fine. I've been in this room for a while, now, anyways."

Edward grinned and held the door open for me as I walked out of my room.

I said nothing to the man behind me as we walked down the stairs, then out of the door. Edward shut the door behind us, and I watched him begin to lead the way.

"Again, it will take a while to get there," Edward warned, making sure I was alright with this idea. I nodded, showing my acceptance of this idea, which received a smile from Edward.

I took a deep breath of the forest around me, smiling at the pine and freshness nature provided. Edward began to run, his legs moving at an impossibly fast pace. I faintly wondered how I could keep up with him, but began to run anyways when I saw Edward pause curiously a hundred yards away.

We made small talk, Edward asking me numerous questions. I wondered, after he asked me what my favorite color was, why he was asking me the questions. Didn't he already know this? Shouldn't I be the one to interrogate him?

"Brown," I answered finally, realizing Edward was waiting for my response.

"Why is that?" He asked earnestly, his eyes shining intensely.

I shrugged my shoulders as I lithely leapt over a fallen log. "I'm not one for colors, but I suppose brown is warm. I remember missing it..."

Silence followed, and I felt the urge to get Edward to speak. "What were you doing in Italy?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: GAH! I got 23 reviews, not the 25 I requested. I know, right now I seem like a needy little ****** (insert cussword), but I need to know if people are still enjoying this!

So, I am posting this chapter, and I am requesting 20 reviews, because it isn't that long. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE let me know what you think! I must know! Should I continue? Should I move on? I DON'T KNOW!

And, I feel awful because this chapter isn't too long, and it is mainly a filler. Sorry, guys. :(

Thank you so much for reading this!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Oh, and this is the first part to "Vienna". I'm not posting the second part right now because (1) it's only halfway done, and (2) I'm on vacation right now, and I'm too lazy to write more at the moment.

(side note: I feel that this story may come to a close soon, in at least 5 chapters or so. Depends on if you read, or if I get reviews, or if I get bored. And the story-line is winding down...)

Alright my lovelies! Go forth and review! (*small whimper* please?)


	39. Vienna Part 2

**Ah, here it is. The other part to this Billy-Joel-tune-titled-slice-of-awesome.**

**Enjoy!**

**Vienna Part 2**

**EPOV**

"_What were you doing in Italy?"_

I slowed down to a walk, Bella's question taking me by complete surprise. "What was that?" I tried to make my voice as calm as possible, though it came out slightly strained.

Bella adapted to my slower pace, her red eyes still shining with curiosity. I was instantly reminded of my "monster" period, my brief adolescent rebellion against Carlisle, where I too had red eyes. "What were you doing in Italy?" she repeated. "I remember seeing you in Volterra, running towards you. Unfortunately, that is pretty much it."

Ah, of all the things for her to remember, this would be the memory. I stared blankly at the scenery in front of me, trying to figure out what to tell her.

Should I tell the truth? That I was there to die?

Or should I simply let it go; perhaps she wouldn't be able to handle all of these new ideas at once.

But, I knew for certain that I would not tell her I was her husband. It pained me to keep my distance from her, to not hold her hand, to refrain from kissing her, or holding her close. Though, it would be beneficial for her not to have to worry about various connections she had with her "new" family.

Bella bit her lip, gazing away from me in an act of embarrassment. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked that."

Had I neglected to answer her for that long? "Bella," I said, trying with all my might not to read her mind, "please forgive me. I simply got lost in thought."

Bella looked at me, her eyes expressing forgiveness. "It's alright."

I smiled, and picked up our pace. We still had a bit of a ways to go before we reached our destination. "I was in Italy for all the wrong reasons," I told her plainly, truthfully.

By the curious expression on her face, I knew I would have to give her more of an explanation. "I didn't want to join the Volturi, not by a long shot. There was some sort of a miscommunication between yourself and my siblings, who in turn gave that message to me. It was all a misunderstanding, which I have been both regretting and slightly thankful for ever since."

Bella still didn't look satisfied, and I bit my tongue, using whatever method possible to keep from telling her everything.

I wanted so badly to hold her right now, offer another apology for leaving her after her eighteenth birthday.

We quickened our pace, and I recognized that we were nearly at our destination. I smiled, delighting in the feel of the wind against my skin, and the presence of Bella right next to me.

We leapt over a large fallen tree, and dodged a boulder. I gazed up at the upper leaves and branches of the trees, catching a small glimpse of the grey sky. Perfect, I thought sarcastically to myself, Alice was right. She had warned me it would be cloudy, and later rain, yet I was determined, against my better judgment, that I should still visit this place today.

I slowed to a slow walk once more, reaching out at a branch in front of me. I moved it aside to allow Bella entry to our meadow. We had finally reached our destination.

Bella muttered her thanks as she walked past me, and she gasped once she entered the large area. A smile was spread on her face, I noticed, as I walked behind her into the meadow.

She obviously hadn't remembered, I realized as she looked around her in awe. "Where are we?" She whispered into the humid air.

I slowly made my way over towards her, and answered, "This is a meadow I showed you a couple of years ago, when you were human. Though, we have been here when you were a vampire as well. "

She nodded, and sat down on the long grass, spreading her legs out directly in front of her, and relaxing on her elbows, which sat slightly behind her. I elected to sit with my legs in front of me, but my back straight so that I was sitting up.

Bella looked at me with an expression I had seen on her face before, back when we shared Biology class. The color of her eyes or the slight defining of her features did not change the expression at all.

I stopped myself from trying reading her mind once more, though I was entirely anxious to hear her interesting thoughts. What did this expression mean? Was she beginning to trust me? Was she afraid of me?

I shivered slightly and quickly changed my thought process.

"What are you thinking?" I asked too suddenly; I nearly feared that I might have startled her with this errant thought.

Bella gazed at me, an eyebrow raised. "Can't you read my mind?" She asked, truly confused. "Alice mentioned you could read minds."

I nodded, a small smirk on my face. Of course Alice would share facts about me, no doubt to help Bella in an attempt of matchmaking. What other fun facts, I thought sarcastically to myself, had Alice shared?

"Yes, I can read you mind, I just elect not to. It's been nice, being able to understand you, but it's still new, and I'd rather not delve into your privacy," I explained, watching her reaction closely.

"It's new?" She asked, probably wondering if I was speaking to her on a different level.

"Your mind, for as long as I've known you, has been locked. I hadn't been able to read your thoughts, that is, until the accident," I trailed off, sure that she wouldn't want me to dwell on that part of her past for long.

However, in classic Bella fashion, she surprised me once more. "The accident? You were there?" She sounded hopeful.

"Not exactly. You were in a car crash, but Alice called me as soon as she found out what would happen. We came as fast as we could," I paused, closing my eyes. "We were too late, though. The damage… it was too much." How I wished she could still be human! If only it were so, perhaps none of this mess would be happening and Bella and I would be happily together, something long past deserved.

Bella looked at me sadly. "Why are you upset? Wouldn't you be happy to make me what you are? We were friends, right?"

I tilted my head to the side, so that I could see her while my hand still propped my head up. "We were close, but changing you into a vampire was the absolute last thing I had wanted." She began to lean forwards, biting her lower lip. "You have to understand, Bella, I-" I paused, realizing I had dug myself into a hole I could not escape from. "I wouldn't wish this life onto anyone." I breathed a sigh of relief at my correction. I very nearly shared the very secret I've been trying to keep from her.

Bella gazed at me, her red eyes melting my insides; she looked breathtakingly beautiful. How I wished to kiss her now!

Bella shook her head quickly, stopping her gaze. "What did the Volturi do after you changed me? I mean, I'm assuming you changed me," she promptly added.

This took me by surprise. "Why would you think the Volturi had anything to do with this?" My shock controlled the volume of my voice.

Bella pulled her eyebrows together, clearly inquisitive. "Aro mentioned the car crash. So, I figured they were a substantial part of my change, or at least my training."

My mouth hung open. Why would Aro stoop so low? "The Volturi had nothing, and I repeat nothing, to do with your change. I made the decision to save you, and my family alone helped you cope with your memory loss."

I nearly slapped myself for being so careless with my words. I had known what I had said the moment I uttered it. I shut my eyes tightly in frustration, hoping Bella wouldn't catch on. She didn't need to deal with all of this drama, with all that is already happening to her.

"Memory loss?" She asked. I heard the soft movement of the grass as she moved around. A smooth hand lifted up my chin. I opened my eyes, gazing at Bella, who sat right in front of me propped up on her knees. I sat up slightly so we were at an equal height.

"Edward, what memory loss?" She asked once more, her hand still under my chin.

I sighed, staring directly into her red, expressive eyes. "You lost your memory directly after the accident. I, along with my family, helped you cope, all the while trying to get your memory back. You retained only up to your six year old memories."

Had I shared too much? How would this affect her? If only Alice were here to tell my whether or not that was a good decision.

"I thought I was six?" She asked, her smooth voice squeaking uncharacteristically on the last word. I reached out to try to comfort her, all the while wishing I had never misspoken.

Her small, slender hand pushed my own away, and she held herself around her chest. I tried to comfort her, opening my mouth to say something, yet she shook her head.

I sighed, and simply waited for her to recover from this startling fact. I offered her several times words of encouragement, such as "it'll be alright". Unfortunately, I couldn't hug her, hold her, or tell her how much I loved her.

So I sat, watching the sheet of clouds slowly migrate across the Washington sky, a new blanket of even darker clouds replacing them over time.

I was sitting up, with my hands behind me to prop me up as my legs extended straight in front of me. I noticed the brushing of the grass come closer to me, but I thought it better not to startle Bella.

She sat next to me, our legs so close to each other that the fabric of our jeans overlapped in some areas. Her fingers, as she was sitting in the same position as myself, were close enough to touch, to hold gently.

"I'm sorry for that," she murmured after moments of amiable silence.

I turned to look at her, and her eyes expressed nothing but regret. "It's alright, it's my fault really," I said softly.

My gaze lingered ever so quickly on her lips, which were pulled into a slight smile. "Thank you," she offered, before returning her gaze to the scene in front of us, the familiar view of the meadow.

"How," she paused, her eyebrows pulling together. "How did I get my memory back?"

I remained silent. I couldn't tell her that I dropped hints about our past, and showed her our wedding ring, could I? We've already been established, to her, as close friends. Why confuse her now and add more drama to her life?

She misinterpreted my silence. "It never came back, did it? Then how did I get to how I am now?" She thought out loud, her voice as quiet as a whisper.

I shook my head, unable to take the sadness laced in her voice. "You got your memory back, even if it was brief. It was the Volturi, Jane's power to be exact, that got you into your current memory situation."

Bella gazed at me, puzzlement once again on her face. "Then why don't you repeat what you did the first time? That worked, so shouldn't it work once more?"

_Oh, how I wish I could_, I thought to myself. But would it really work again? "I don't think it would," I murmured. "The likelihood… and it is a different scenario altogether. Even though that method worked extraordinarily well." I added.

Bella nodded. "So what did your extraordinary method consist of? Why can't we try it?" She was hopeful now, smiling as she detected, through my words, my pride in my method.

I shook my head, a smirk on my face from the mocking tone she used. I paused, finding a fiber of hope myself. What if it did work? Could I give her a push in the right direction?

I froze, realizing the other extreme. What if it didn't work? I know it acted as a catalyst before, but would it cause more harm than it did help? This could either reestablish our amazing relationship, I thought to myself, or completely break it into an awkward mess.

I took a deep breath. "I told you I love you."

I gazed at Bella, watching for her reaction. What would she think of that?

She raised her head, her eyes capturing my own. And from only that brief connection, I had my answer.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything," I muttered.

Bella looked at me, her sad eyes penetrating my own. "Edward, it's not that I don't love you; I see how easy it would be to fall for you, with your kindness, caring, personality, and dazzling looks. I just- I couldn't possibly begin a relationship, when I can't even remember our past."

I lifted her lowering head, no doubt filled with thoughts of undeserved self-loathing, so that I could hold her gaze. "Bella, I understand. That's why I said we were 'friends'. I didn't want to pressure you into a relationship you weren't ready for."

Bella smirked at me. "Thank you, Edward." She paused, standing up. A smile was on her face, her eyes alight with curiosity. "So, we were never friends? Not even in the beginning? Or was this relationship something you were trying to begin with me after years of Harry and Sally-esque friendship?"

I smiled crookedly, standing up as well. "Not at all. I believe we were friends for all of," I paused, counting the time period, "five days."

Bella gawked at me. "Five days? Really?"

I pretended to do the math once more, counting with my fingers in an over-exaggerated gesture. "Yes," I smiled. "Five days."

"Wow," she breathed. "So," she turned to me, brushing the grass off of her legs. "Can you show me other places you took me as a human?" She seemed so optimistic, so hopeful. Our gloomy conversation had definitely received some needed light.

I paused, trying to calculate whether or not that would be prudent of me. If we were seen by any of her friends or her father…

I sighed, "Yes, as long as we remain unseen." I looked around at the meadow, which was beginning to become quite dark due to the lowering sun and the shield of clouds. "But, it shouldn't be that big of a problem. We can stop by my old house to grab some coats, if you wish. That could help slightly."

Bella nodded, and I noticed her sudden eagerness. I began to get that same rush, though for a different reason. Perhaps this venture could help her with her memory.

We began to run, Bella remaining a bit behind me, allowing me to lead. I smiled at the feel of the wind as I ran, as well as the possibility that I could get my soul mate back completely.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: It's been too long! I had this ready to post last Tuesday, but I couldn't log on to this god-dang site! It wouldn't let me!

Well, I hope you all are satisfied with this chapter. And it's length (3000 words: hot damn!). With the extra time I had with this section, I added a bunch, revised it a bunch, and even re-thought out the plot a bunch.

I hope I captured Edward well enough here; I know it's something that isn't exactly easy to do, and I'm almost positive I made him too "emo" or "sensitive" or "spineless" to you all. But, I couldn't see him any other way here... I tried! I promise! Don't shoot me! *jumps behind make-shift fort of printed resources for unfinished english research paper*

Which, by the way, I need to complete that paper (now).

So, please let me know what you think, and thank you soooooo much for reading! Y'all have NO idea how much i appreciate it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Side note! I have the preface to my new story up, called "Somewhere only we know". I don't want to be like a person who advertises themselves...but, here it is. My moment of awkwardness. It's my first all human story, and I feel that it shan't suck... at least not that badly if I have anything to do with it! Thank you!

(oh, and I've seen the light. Well, sort of. *sheepish smile* I'm not going to ask for a specific number of reviews anymore. You all have done your part, and I commend you. If I had medals, or trophies, or some token to show my gratitude, I'd give it to you for your job well done. But! This, by no means, means I don't want any reviews. I simply want you to let me know what you think, but it is not an order or something I'll hold against you- anymore. Thank you!)


	40. Bixby Canyon Bridge

**Bixby Canyon Bridge**

**BPOV**

Edward led us into the town of Forks. The wind blew my hair in front of my face, so I tucked it behind my ear. Edward gazed at me, as if waiting for me to choose where to go first. I looked up at the sky, the grey clouds peeking through the branches of the numerous trees.

"Can I see Charlie first?" I said cautiously.

Edward nodded. "Of course." He paused, looking away for a minute. "You may want to use your power. Charlie can't see you; he thinks you are dead."

I nodded solemnly and walked towards him. After a simple touch of his hand, I stopped time around us. Edward immediately stepped away from me, allowing space to come between us.

I knew why he was constantly creating space between us; he didn't want to force me into anything. I was eternally grateful for his small efforts to make me feel more comfortable.

Edward led me to my old home, stopping when we approached a small, two-story house. A police cruiser parked in the damp driveway was the only signal that somebody actually lived in this home.

"This way," Edward said softly, walking to a large tree next to the house. I said nothing as I followed him. I was becoming nervous. How would Charlie look now? Would this help me remember?

I watched in silence as Edward leapt skillfully towards one of the lower branches on the tree. He pulled himself fully onto the branch, and then hopped onto a higher branch, opening the window of the second story of the house as he balanced on the branch.

He entered the house, and I followed his movements, jumping first into the tree, then into the house. I landed with a small thump in a room, which I realized was my own. I had recognized the rocking chair from my childhood visits to Charlie, as well as the quilt that covered the bed.

The bed was made, and everything had a thin layer of dust over it. I sniffed the air, and immediately noticed that the room had the faintest hint of a human scent. From the smell, if smelled as though the room hadn't been entered in months.

I closed my eyes and sat on the bed, feeling the springs of the mattress squeak lightly under my weight. "Are you alright, Bella?" I heard Edward's soft voice ask.

I opened my eyes, and discovered Edward was looking at me with concern, still standing next to the window. I gazed into his topaz eyes as he spoke again. "We don't have to continue this if you don't want to."

I shook my head. "I'm alright." I said softly.

I leaned back so that I was lying on my bed, as if to sleep. I closed my eyes and heard a soft voice sing a melody I hadn't heard. In shock, I opened my eyes, trying to find the source of this sound. I gazed at Edward, and he wasn't singing, yet the noise continued to come.

I shook my head and stood up. "Let's see Charlie," I suggested, and the song slowly faded into silence.

"Sure," Edward said as he opened the door for me.

We walked out of the room, our feet padding softly against the stairs as we walked downstairs. I gulped silently as my foot hit the wooden floor of the first floor. I looked around, trying to find Charlie.

I walked through the house, stopping when I arrived at the living room. Edward followed me silently.

Charlie sat on the couch, in front of the TV. He was staring at the screen blankly, the picture on the TV frozen in the middle of a basketball game.

I sat next to him on the couch, unable to say anything. Edward watched me cautiously, his eyes filled with concern.

I looked at my father, who had definitely aged from what I remembered of him. His hair was graying to the extent that the grey hairs outnumbered the brown ones. He was heavier, and more wrinkles lined his face.

It hurt to see Charlie change this much, knowing that the majority of the aging would have been brought on by stress and sadness. I leaned over and gave him a quick hug, before standing up from the couch.

I wanted so much to leave a note for Charlie, to tell him I was all right, but it couldn't be done. Charlie believed I was dead, and telling him I was all right would only worsen his healing process.

Edward walked over to me cautiously, grabbing my hand in a friendly gesture. "Are you okay?"

I nodded, but paused, realizing how false that statement was. I pressed my face against Edward's chest, sobbing over the change in Charlie.

"He thinks I'm dead," I choked out between sobs.

Edward hugged me closely, and I felt him lead me away from the living room. "It's all right, Bella. He's strong enough, it'll just take a bit more time."

I nodded against Edward's shirt, and pulled away. "Thank you," I said, and then looked around. He had led me outside, and I was grateful for that.

"Where to next?" I asked, positive that any other place Edward led me to would not contain the same painful feelings.

Edward shrugged. "I would take you to First Beach, however, we aren't allowed there. So, we could go to the school."

I nodded, "Okay."

Edward smiled and led me down the highway to the school, which was simply a group of one-story buildings placed next to each other. It was weird to think that the Cullen's would have gone here; everything they did was so graceful and elegant, where this school seemed average and dull.

Several cars were parked in the parking lot, so I assumed today was a school day. I had lost track of time almost completely- it seemed weird that people followed strict schedules when I couldn't remember which day it was.

Edward led me into the cafeteria first. "This is where you first saw us," He paused, letting me walk around. The cafeteria was empty, and I sat down in a random chair.

I looked around the cafeteria from my sitting position, and I had the faintest flash of a memory. When I looked at a circular table in the back of the cafeteria, I swore I saw Edward looking back at me from the table.

I blinked, and the image went away, just as soon as it arrived. Edward quickly came to my side. "Do you want to stop?" He asked, his golden eyes burning into mine.

I had to look away to answer, "I'm fine. I think this might be helping."

Edward smiled crookedly back at me, and helped me off of the chair. "We had biology next. You had to sit next to me…"

He trailed off, and I raised an eyebrow. "Had to?" I couldn't imagine sitting next to Edward a bad thing, as he had insinuated.

Edward smiled. "You were my singer. I very nearly killed you that first day you sat next to me."

I looked at Edward, unable to imagine him killing me. It didn't seem possible. He, who had cared for me and helped me, had thirsted for my blood? He seemed so controlled, though, and his family's diet?

Edward saw my confusion and chuckled. "That's how I felt at the time. I thought of you as my own personal demon, sent straight from hell to bring me down. But I overpowered the thirst…"

He drifted off, looking away from me. He turned back towards me, locking his eyes with my own. "Shall we?"

I nodded, and allowed him to lead me to the Biology room. He opened the door for me, revealing a room filled with students frozen in their studies.

Edward walked over to a desk in the back, so I followed him. I assumed this was where we sat.

It was the only empty desk in the room; thirteen other desks that each sat two people were filled with students frozen in time. A teacher stood at the front of the room, his expression stuck in one of boredom.

Edward followed my gaze, sitting down in one of the chairs of the desk. "That's Mr. Banner," he said as I sat next to him.

I looked at the desk in front of me, and decided to voice my previous assumption. "This was our desk?"

Edward nodded, and let me look around in silence.

I let my hand touch the top of the desk; the smooth black top of the desk felt lukewarm against my fingertips. I looked back at Edward, noticing he had a microscope pushed towards me. "Ladies first, partner?" He asked kindly, smiling a beautifully crooked smile as he waited for my answer.

"Um," I said, looking away for a lack of anything better to say.

"What?" Edward asked from next to me. I turned to look at him, but the microscope was gone.

I blinked a few times, and shook my head lightly. "Erm, nothing. It's just," I paused, realizing I wasn't making any sense at all. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Edward asked, his voice an unsung melody. I gazed into his eyes, which only made me lose my train of thought once more.

I stood up. "Yeah, this room is just…"

Edward was quick to rush me out. "Sorry, if you were tempted by those students I am so sorry."

I looked back at him, and noticed he looked pained, as if he was to blame. "I'm fine Edward, can we just move on?" I asked.

Edward nodded and placed the chairs in the exact positions we found them in; a sudden jump in chair placement when time started once more would not be good for the humans.

"Do you mind if we go to my old home next?" Edward asked once we were outside of the science classroom.

I gestured for him to lead the way. "Let's go."

We jogged at a steady pace, arriving at a large, white house within a minute. Edward pulled a key out of his pocket, holding the large door open for me as I walked inside.

I noticed some striking similarities to both of the Cullen homes I had seen: they were extremely large, very open in structure, and very light.

Edward closed the door softly behind me as I walked further into the home. I walked up to a large structure, which was covered by a large white sheet. I let my fingers play with the folds of the sheet while I asked Edward, "Did you leave all of your furniture here?" I noticed that these white sheets hung over objects everywhere in my sight.

Edward nodded, walking closer towards me. "We keep all of our homes furnished. It makes it easier to move back because we don't have to furniture shop again."

I nodded, walking up to a large object whose form was obscured by the thick white sheet over it. Curious, I pulled the sheet back over itself so the object could be revealed.

Underneath the dusty white sheet was a shiny black baby grand piano. I smiled, pulling the entire sheet off of the piano.

I sat down on the bench and placed a hand on the smooth ivory keys. I played one note with my index finger, and listened to it reverberate around the room. As the single tone filled the silence, I gazed back at Edward, who had a gentle smile on his face. "Do you play?" I asked softly, playing a note with my pinky finger.

Edward nodded, but didn't move closer towards me.

"Would you play something for me? I can't play anything…" I drifted off, playing a note with my thumb.

Edward sat next to me on the bench, sitting near the lower octaves. "Do you have any requests?" He asked, letting his hands slowly slide over the keys soundlessly.

I shook my head. "Play your favorite," I suggested, placing my hands behind me on the edge of the bench.

Edward gazed at me with an unnamable expression in his eyes before he turned towards the keys.

I watched his fingers move with amazement. If I watched one of his single fingers, I could follow along to the simple melody created by the one finger, but if I watched his hands as a whole, the simplicity was lost and the music was as complex as it sounded.

"You inspired this one," Edward murmured as the song continued its sweet tone. I looked up at him as he spoke, but realized he wasn't saying anything. I looked back to the keys, and closed my eyes, so I could just listen to the soft tune. I slowly realized that I had heard this song before, when Edward and I were in my old room.

When the last few notes were played, and the last chord echoed into the air around me, Edward turned to me.

"What do you think?" He asked with a sheepish smile.

I smiled. "It was beautiful."

He answered me smile. "You inspired that one." He said softly.

I looked away from his gaze, embarrassed. "I know, you already told me."

Edward put his hand under my chin, directing my gaze back at him gently. "No I didn't."

I nodded, and thought back. "Yes you did, while you were playing."

Edward shook his head. "Bella, I didn't say a word to you while I was playing."

I stood up and turned away from the piano. "You didn't?"

"No," He said, and I heard him stand up as well. "Bella, are you alright?"

"I'm fine," I said quickly. I tried to turn away from the piano so that I could collect myself.

Edward followed me, grabbing my shoulders. "Bella, what's wrong?"

His voice was filled with absolute concern. I couldn't look him in the face; if I did my thoughts would become even more scrambled.

I placed a hand over my eyes as I bent my head down. Was I going crazy?

But what I saw and heard; it was so realistic!

I breathed in a deep breath and rose my head back up as I ran my hand through my hair.

I thought back to what I had seen or heard that seemed odd. In the biology room, Edward said we sat together. Was it so hard to believe that we might have had a lab together in the past where we used a microscope?

In my room, Edward wasn't singing to me, yet the voice sounded very similar to his own. If I had inspired it, Edward would have written it, so, naturally, he would have been the one to sing it. And his voice sung the soft song, which sounded similar to a lullaby. Couldn't he have sung that lullaby to me to help me sleep when I was human?

I gasped, realizing that these things would all have been done when I was human. Therefore, they would have taken place in my past.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Edward repeated, his hands firmly on my shoulders.

I was speechless. I opened my mouth, in an attempt to tell Edward what I had just reasoned.

Edward's eyes gazed into my own, and I could tell that, once again, he was genuinely worried for me.

I opened my mouth once more, hoping that the words could come out as easily as I had thought them up. "I think," I said softly, glad that something had finally come out, "I think I am starting to remember."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I AM A TERRIBLE PERSON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ABSOLUTELY TERRIBLE! I am so sorry to all of you, loyal readers! I haven't updated in oh so long! I try to be a good little writer and update weekly, but a lot of stuff has been happening, like one of my stories has blown up in my face and I'm still treating the shrapnel wounds, I've been trying to finish a book that I started last month (and I still haven't finished it), I've had to write a paper with three very involved sections, I've started PSAT prep so that I can hopefully get the scholarships I want, I've been car shopping, purse shopping, sunglasses shopping, and shopping in general, AND (to top it all off) it's Spring Break. I'm not going anywhere (I was planning to use this time to write a bunch for y'all), but my mom thinks it'd be just wonderful to make sure I don't have any time to write by taking me and my younger sister to every museum in the Dallas area. What fun.

So, those are my excuses.

I hope this has been different enough from the first part of the story! (I know, they both revolve around memory loss, but, as the writer, I decided to use that to combine them, because I wanted the story to stay connected, rather than just trail off into random thoughts placed together. So, I hope you understand what I'm trying to say, but I've been trying to make the two scenarios different, which you can see here and in the upcoming chapters...)

Um, so, I guess that's it.....

Thank you all for reading this and sticking with it! I appreciate it so much!

Please let me know what you think!


	41. Sideways

**Sideways**

(AN: Sideways by Citizen Cope is one of my favorite "reflecting" songs ever, and I found it to work for this chapter.)

---------------------------------------------------

_I opened my mouth once more, hoping that the words could come out as easily as I had thought them up. "I think," I said softly, glad that something had finally come out, "I think I am starting to remember."_

---------------------------------------------------

I watched Edward's reaction closely. I gazed at the contours of his lips as they pursed slightly as he thought, I examined the subtle movements of his fingers, and I observed the glimmer of hope that lit his eyes up.

But, within mere moments, these small observations had disappeared, as Edward had gained complete control over his emotions.

"I'm sorry, what did you say, Bella?" He asked walking towards me cautiously.

I bit my lip, wondering how he'd react. Would he assume too much of me? Would he think that I remembered everything?

"I'm not sure," I said quietly, my fingers clasped together as I fidgeted due to nervousness, "but I think I'm beginning to remember."

Edward's mouth pulled into a smile, and I couldn't help but grin softly back.

"Bella, tell me what happened," he said, his voice comforting, yet still hopeful.

I took a shaky breath, and recounted my experiences. "When we were in the cafeteria, I swear I saw you, only, it wasn't you physically. It was like a ghost of you; I can't describe it."

Edward nodded. "Was that it?"

I shook my head, my hair swaying with my movements. "No. There was more: in the science room, when you were sitting next to me. I thought I saw you pushing a microscope towards me. You said 'Ladies first, partner?', but when I looked back at you, the microscope was gone…"

Edward was leaning towards me. His eyes were calculating, his hands under his chin. He remained silent, so I opted to continue.

"There were two other times. When I was sitting on my old bed, I swore I heard someone singing. It was the same song you played for me just now. And when you were playing it," I continued, drumming my fingers lightly on the side of my thigh, "you told me that I inspired it, but you weren't actually speaking…"

I exhaled, looking back at the large piano that dominated the space. "And that's it," I summed up lamely.

I ran my hand through my hair to get it out of my eyes and gazed back at Edward.

He paced back and forth on the white marble floor, his footsteps the only sound. Both of us weren't breathing. Edward finally turned towards me and stopped.

"I think you're right, Bella," he said softly, his eyes still thoughtful. "I just don't know what to do next."

I watched him as he walked closer to me. "We could go back to Carlisle and ask his opinion on the matter, or we could try to solve this ourselves, however that may be."

I nodded in understanding. "What do you want to do?" I asked.

Edward smiled, shaking his head. "As much as I value Carlisle's input, I think it's best we do this ourselves. I think you're on to something here, and perhaps if I take you to a few more places…"

_I would be the old Bella again._ I finished his phrase internally, wondering what that would entitle. I would no longer be the Volturi's rebellious assassin; instead I would be the stolen family member of the Cullens. I would be Edward's love once more, not the awkward girlfriend who had forgotten her boyfriend. I would have a family and a home, rather than be on my own, unable to relate to anyone.

But, another part of me argued, what if this was for the worse? What if Edward only loved the old Bella, and wanted her back because he couldn't stand the new Bella? Was this how his whole family felt? What if there were unpleasant memories in my past? Would I want to face those again?

I sighed, torn. I desperately wanted to regain my memories, but I couldn't help but feel that I would lose my current self if I gained my past self.

I looked up at Edward, who looked at me curiously. Was I just some imposter to him? Was he tolerating me until he could get back his old love?

"Edward," I began quietly. "Can we go somewhere else?" I asked, looking at my surroundings. "I'd like to talk to you in a different environment."

Edward also looked around, and then shrugged. "Sure, follow me."

I nodded, and watched as Edward walked up the stairs slowly, confused by my change in attitude.

I followed him up two flights of stairs, walking down a hallway into a room.

A large golden bed dominated the room, and I walked up to it cautiously before sitting on the edge of the bed.

Edward followed and sat on the bed as well. "What's wrong, Bella?"

I shook my head, and then gazed at him. His bronze hair was messy, as I had always seen it. His eyes showed only concern for me.

"I'm sorry," I began, turning my body so I could look at him. "I was just thinking, and my thoughts were beginning to get to me."

It was a lame answer, and he no doubt wanted a more descriptive insight to what I was thinking. But he wouldn't be getting that yet.

He nodded, curious now. "Bella, it's probably my fault. I was getting a bit ahead of myself…"

I shook my head with a smile. He was so caring, and I loved that about him.

I paused. _I loved that about him. _I knew I was beginning to acquire feelings for Edward, but love? Already?

I just wondered if he loved me back, not just the Bella he had known.

"It's not your fault. At all," I whispered. Edward looked away and I let my eyes travel from his golden eyes, down his strong jaw, down his throat, over his collared shirt, down his arm to his hand, which propped him up.

I bit my lip from nerves, and reached hesitantly towards his hand. I placed mine gently over his.

He jumped slightly from the warm touch of my hand on his, and gazed at me in wonder. At the same time, his fingers laced through my own, and he looked at me both curious and content.

I gazed down at our hands, relishing in the warm, natural feeling it brought. I smiled softly at the feeling.

Yes, I decided, I was gaining very strong feelings for Edward.

_But did he feel that way about me?_

"Bella?" Edward asked, and whether if it was about my mood swings or my hand on his, I couldn't tell.

"Do you love me?" I asked without thinking.

My eyes widened at my question_. Shit._

What would he answer? _Shit. _

And why did I insist on speaking without thinking before hand? _Shit, shit, shit. _

My mouth widened at my statement, and I covered my mouth, releasing our hands. "I'm sorry, I wasn't exactly…. I didn't…"

I hadn't looked at Edward yet.

I was afraid.

I finally looked at Edward after a deep inhale, my hands still safely over my mouth.

_As if that could stop me from saying another dumb-ass question that could very well ruin how he saw me._

Edward held an expression that I had no hope of deciphering. He wasn't sad, happy, amused, hopeful, or angry. He definitely wasn't bored or in pain.

We both remained silent, watching each other's reaction. And we were both completely lost as to what the other was thinking.

"What brought that on?" Edward asked after he knew for sure I wasn't giving him any immediate answers.

I shook my head, my hands still defiantly on my mouth.

Edward sighed and grabbed my hands with his own, and lowered them to my sides.

I could have easily resisted him with my strength, yet I didn't for some strange reason.

His hands were on my own, holding them down at my sides. He leaned forward, looking at me directly.

"Bella," he said gently, my name a gentle whisper on his lips. I closed my eyes at the sound, and at the fear of what he might say next. "You should know the answer to that question by now."

I opened my eyes slowly, and countered him. "I know you love the old Bella. But what about me, the new Bella? The one who can't remember anything, except for a few images here or there?"

Edward was silent, so I continued my rant, which probably made me seem even crazier to him.

"Edward, I don't know if I'll ever remember my whole past. I'm just afraid that if I do, I'll lose who I am now, and I don't want to do that! I love you, and I wouldn't be able to stand it if you didn't love me how I am now while you could love me as I was back then. I don't want to have to change who I am for you to love me." My voice was shaky at the end of my speech, and Edward stared at me in wonder.

Edward's hands were still on my own, and we were in close proximity because of that. I tried to turn away, interpreting his silence as rejection.

"Bella," he said, his arms keeping me from leaving. I unresponsively looked at him in the eyes. "You cannot fathom how much I love you, how much I continue to love you, regardless of what you remember of our past or present."

I looked at him in awe. "But I'm not the same Bella you fell in love with."

He shook his head with a smile. "You're wrong. You have the same silky brown hair, the same beautiful smile, the same love of old novels and old movies, the same hate of expensive gifts you deem unnecessary, the same selflessness, the same-"

I couldn't take it anymore. I released myself from his grip and kissed him fervently, my hands around his neck, pulling him closer to me.

Edward was surprised at first, but then responded just as enthusiastically as myself. His arms held my waist, holding me close to him.

I brought my hands to his chest after a while, and pulled away with a smile. We had kissed for what seemed like hours, but at the same time felt like seconds.

Edward's smile mimicked my own, as we were both lost in the moment. My hands remained on his chest as he smiled at me. "You have no idea how long I've been wanting to do that."

I smiled wider, pressing my forehead against his chest as I grinned against his chest, my arms finding their way behind his neck again. I pulled up, looking at him. "That was amazing."

He nodded, and then looked outside. "Can you start time once more?"

I nodded, then started time, allowing the humans to get on with their days.

Edward grinned. "Thank you," he said.

I shrugged. "Any time."

"I needed that because I have something I'd like to show you." He explained as he smiled crookedly, and I was instantly curious.

"What?" I asked.

He shook his head. "Well, there are two things. One, you'll have to wait to see..."

"And the other?" I asked curiously.

Edward stood up, grinning. "We can run there now."

I smiled, excited now. Edward spent no time jumping out of the window, and I followed him silently.

I allowed him to lead the way, as he seemed to know exactly which way to go. I held his hand though, unable to let him run by himself. I was still overcome by his declaration, as well as my own. It was a feeling of euphoria, and I was positive Edward felt it as well.

As we ran through the trees, I became more curious as to where we were going. From the scent, I could tell that we were running away from the town, and from the appearance of the forest, we were running towards uncivilized territory.

After what seemed like seconds, but could have easily been minutes or hours, we arrived at a large clearing.

My mouth widened at the large space, which had a few small waterfalls and was completely encompassed by large, old trees. I inhaled, smelling the surroundings. I could smell the wildflowers, as well as the dew-covered grass and leaves. I could smell the rich bark of the trees, as well as the lavender-honey-sun mix of Edward.

I smiled up at Edward, tugging on his hand gently. "It's so peaceful," I murmured.

Edward smiled, though it didn't reach his eyes. "It wasn't always."

I looked at him questioningly. "Why? What happened?"

He smiled grimly. "This is where my family, along with a few friends, had to fight for you, and it's where you were first tracked by vampires." He paused, smiling genuinely down at me. "But mostly, it's where I first told you I loved you."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: You have very good reason to hate me! I am so terribly sorry I haven't updated anything in a while! I've been swamped; school work (labs, papers, and presentations) as well as social events (like my postponed sixteenth birthday party) have been keeping me from updating! Part of it is my fault, as I've been saying to myself "I'll just write next weekend", but then I forget and put it off some more. Part of it is my friend, who insisted we start a Quidditch League (Could I be any more of a nerd? Methinks not.)

Anyhoo, this update has been long overdue. I hope it was worth the wait! (Personally, I think it is, as I am a huge fan of the B/E fluff and have been waiting to write this chapter for a couple of months now.)

I'll update my other stories (which, sadly, have also been neglected) before I update this one. BUT, as I am done with the majority of the work for my classes until exams, I'll be writing more. So that's good...

THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING! I swear, your loyalty has been overwhelming, and I couldn't possibly ask for better readers!

Please let me know what you think, or what you'd like to see in the future, as I am big on reader-influence (considering I lack self-confidence, especially when it comes to my writing)

Once again, thank you for reading!


End file.
